


BOOK 4  THE WEDDING GUEST'S PROPOSAL  (90/4)

by Mariahtessjojasper



Category: The Wedding Guest (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 52,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahtessjojasper/pseuds/Mariahtessjojasper
Summary: Jay and Samira decide it is time to find a way to get her back to England.  As herself.  They want a life there together.  With the help of Nitin and Sammy and some others they engineer a way she can claim amnesia and turn herself in to a British Embassy.  Separate ways vs path together a wedding at a villa in Italy?





	1. Samira's secret. Jay and Laphroig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samira and Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Samira+and+Jay).

2nd draft

Jay gets off the British Airways jet and walks across the Mumbai terminal. He goes to Spice Airlines gets his flight to Goa. Cedric isn't the pilot but Jay asks for him when he lands.

Clerk: Captain Dulles is here somewhere. I just saw him. I'll call him.

Jay: Thanks. 

Cedric comes up: Hey Jay. Here to enjoy the rainy season? Rains every fucking day in July. How long you here for?

Jay: Two weeks. Samira isn't feeling well. Worried about her. 

Cedric: Anything I can do? I know a couple of decent doctors here if you need some names. 

,

Jay: Gale called me. Said I should come. Samira said she was fine. Gale said something is wrong with her. 

Cedric: Weren't you just here? 

Jay: Not just. Here 2 months ago.

Cedric: You need a lift? 

Jay: No I'll call Samira. She'll come. She bought that jeep. 

Cedric: Let me know if you need anything.

Jay: Sure man thanks. 

Jay calls Samira: Hey Tapioca. I'm at the airport. In Goa. Just flew in. Want to see you. Can you come get me?

Samira voice choked up: You're here? 

Jay: Are you crying? 

Samira: No. 

Jay: Do you want me to get a cab.

Samira: I'll come. 

Samira: I'm okay. Half hour. 

Jay: Sure? 

Samira: Yeah. 

^^^*^^^

Samira pulls up in front of the Goa airport in a red jeep. It's raining. Steady. The air is thick. Muggy. 

Ced and Jay are talking. Ced waves to Samira. Jay puts his bag in the jeep and gets in the passenger side. Kisses her on the cheek.

Jay: You want me to drive? 

Samira nods. 

Jay: Okay. 

Samira gets an umbrella from the floor, gets out. They walk quickly around the car to switch places. As they pass each other, Jay ducks under the umbrella, puts his arms around her kisses her again. 

Jay: What's wrong? 

Samira shakes her head.

He turns walks back with her to the passenger side of the jeep and opens her door. Holds her arm gently as she gets in. Tender. Gives her the umbrella. Runs back to the drivers side. 

He gets in, starts the jeep, turns on the headlights. The rain falls more heavily. Visibility is barely beyond the jeep headlights. He reaches across and takes her hand. Lifts it up and kisses her palm. 

Jay drives to the beach house. It's damp and warm in the house. They are both wet. They change clothes. 

Samira: I'm tired of the rain. Every day rain. And it's hot. 

She shivers.

Jay: Are you sick?

Samira: The blues.

Jay: The blues? 

Samira: This place is getting to me. 

Jay: Want to go up to Jaipur? Ced can probably find us someone who'd fly us up. 

Samira: Maybe. Probably raining in Jaipur too.

Jay: Feel up to the cafe?

Samira listlessly: Okay.

^^^*^^^

They are sitting inside the cafe. The waitress comes over.

Waitress to Samira: You hair looks good. Are letting it grow out again? 

Samira: He likes it long.

Waitress: What is it with guys and long hair? 

Waitress shakes her head.

Waitress: What can I get you?

Jay orders an omelet. Samira an avocado salad. 

Jay: Samira, what is going on? 

Samira: I had a miscarriage. 

Jay stunned: What are you talking about? 

Samira: I stopped taking the pill. Before you came last time I had stopped. You're here, then you're gone I thought, why am I taking this pill all the time. And I thought I'd go back on it when you came next but when you came two months ago I didn't go back on it. I didn't tell you. We could have used an alternative. I didn't think I'd get pregnant. I thought the risk was low. I thought it would be okay.

Samira: I knew right after you left. Within days. I started to get sick in the mornings. My breasts were sore. Went to a doctor in town. Got a blood test. Test was positive. Confirmed what I already knew. Didn't know what to do. Finally called Gale. He said I had to tell you. I swore him to secrecy. Did he tell you? He didn't tell you. I can tell by the way you looked when I told you, you didn't know. 

Jay: Gale didn't tell me. He told me to come. That's all. He said something was wrong with you and that I needed to come. 

Samira: I'm sorry. 

Jay covers her hand with his: Shhh. 

Jay, his hand still over hers: Did you want to get pregnant?

Samira: No. 

Jay: So when was this miscarriage? 

Samira: Five days ago. I was just two months. I'm still bleeding. Having cramps. I can't sleep.

Jay: Why didn't you tell me? 

Samira: I was thinking about an abortion and I didn't want to know what you would say. Then I started bleeding and I went back in to the doctor. He said sometimes if the body wants to miscarry, its better not to interfere. So I waited. Then I miscarried. And then I didn't know how to tell you that I'd been pregnant and hadn't told you.

Jay: Don't you think we should have gone through this together? 

Jay looks at her, shakes his head. 

Samira: I want to go back to England. 

Samira starts crying. 

Jay signals the waitress: Can you wrap this up to go. We need to go. 

Waitress sees Samira crying: Of course. I'll get some containers. 

Waitress brings a containers. Leaves the check.

The waitress lightly touches Samira on the shoulder. 

Waitress: Feel better. 

Samira nods: Thanks.

Jay leaves money on the table for the check.

They go back to the beach house.

Jay puts on shorts and a t-shirt. 

Samira gets on the bed, puts a pillow behind her. Leans back against the headboard. On top of the covers. Holds the other pillow over her abdomen. 

Jay: What can I do? 

Samira: Get me a whiskey. There is some in the cupboard. Gale brought it in April. And there is some Laphroaig. I don't know who bought that. 

Jay: I bought it in May. 

He pours her the whiskey and himself the scotch. Carries the glasses to the bed. Hands her the whiskey. 

He looks at the pillow she is holding: Does it hurt?

Samira: Cramping. Yes, it hurts. 

Jay puts his scotch on the floor, goes into the dining room and gets a chair. He pulls the chair to the edge of the bed. He sits across from her. Puts his feet on the bed and picks up the scotch. 

Jay looks at her: You were pregnant and you decided not to tell me. 

Samira: I haven't been able to sleep. Now that you're here, maybe I can sleep. 

Samira finishes her drink. Hands him the glass. 

Jay: More? 

Samira shakes her head: No. I'm tired. 

Jay takes the glass into the kitchen. Gets the bottle of scotch and brings it back. Puts it on the floor next to his chair. Samira is lying on the bed curled up still holding the pillow over her abdomen. She's asleep. He covers her with a light blanket. 

Jay pours himself more scotch, sits in the chair, sipping the scotch, resting his bare feet on the bed. Looking at her. 


	2. Planning the Return Kathmandu to the Embassy

It rains all night. Soft rain, steady and gentle. The veranda is wet and shinny. Wet stairs. The sky is grey and low. Rain driping off the roof. 

Daylight. Jay is in bed sitting up next to Samira. She is curled up sleeping. He has one hand resting lightly on her shoulder. 

Jay gets up. Samira opens her eyes. 

Samira: Where are you going?

Jay: Make a tea. Want a coffee?

Samira: Tea. Coffee doesn't taste good.

Jay from the kitchen: Green ok? You want oolong? A little jasmine's left. That's what we have. 

Samira: Jasmine or green. 

Jay comes back to bed with two cups. Gets into bed. Sits next to her.

Jay. Green-jasmine. Mixed the rest of the jasmine with a little green. 

Samira sips the tea: It's good. 

Jay: So what now? I mean do you need to see a doctor? 

Samira: I called him. He said I should be okay. Take it easy. Bleeding can go on for 7- 10 days or so. Ibuprofen for cramps. I knew that. No sex for two weeks. No sex till the bleeding stops. 

Jay: That wasn't what I meant.

Samira: I know. 

Jay: How are we going to get you back to England? 

Samira: British woman kidnapped found dirty disoriented wandering with amnesia in streets of Kathmandu? 

Jay: Something like that. 

Samira: I'm glad you're here. 

Jay shakes his head: Never know what's next with you. 

^^^*^^^

Samira and Jay are sitting at the dining table. Jay dials the phone. 

Jay: Hey Gale, think I'm gonna need a little help. Samira wants to go back to England. 

Gale: I thought it might be time. How is she doing? 

Jay hands the phone to Samira.

Samira: You told him. 

Gale: You said I couldn't tell him you were pregnant. You didn't say I couldn't tell him to come. 

Samira: Sure sure. I'm glad he's here. 

Gale: So back to England. 

Samira: Jay says I can walk into a British Embassy tell them Deepesh abandoned me in Kathmandu and that I've had amnesia since then. 

Gale: That will work. Jay put everything in place. Add a careful script. A few forged documents. A little rehearsal. You're a good actress. You'll be fine. Likely a media storm. And you and Jay might have to stay away from each other for a while after you get back. But we can script a way for you to seem meet. You'll be questioned by British anti-terrorism people - MI6. Pakistanis will want to talk to you. Even the Americans. The Brits will try to wrap you up and limit access. 

Gale: I know someone - a woman - Anne - was MI6 - runs an ashram now in Kathmandu. She's the real thing. Would likely be open to documenting a long stay at the ashram. Helps poor women, abandoned, abused. Helps kids too. We trade favors some. Maybe Samira you can go there first and from there to the embassy. 

Jay: Yeah, that could work. 

Gale: Once we start this, Samira it will take on a life of it's own. And once you go into the embassy you'll be on your own. 

Samira: I know. 

Gale: I'll go see Anne in Kathmandu. See if she open to taking in an amnesiac kidnapping victim. How long are you here Jay?

Jay: Couple of weeks. 

Gale: I'll get back to you.


	3. Standing the rain Should feel guilty

Jay is standing in the doorway of the bedroom. 

Samira is in bed.

Jay: I'm going out. 

Jay: I'll get teas. Is there anything else you need? We need?

Jay: You're bleeding. Do uh you need anything for that?

Samira: No I'm good. I've got that covered.

I'll get Chamomile and jasmine. Anything you want? Hungry for. 

Samira: For awhile I was wanting mustard. Anything with mustard. Seems to have kind of faded now. Thai might be good. Something with peanut sauce. Eggplant.

Jay: Okay. 

Jay goes to market gets teas. Then to the flower-mart. Buys flowers. Picks up Thai take-out. Goes back to the beach house.

Samira is standing on the veranda in the rain.

Jay climbs the steps with the food and the flowers.

Samira: Never been pregnant before. I read sometimes the body doesn't realize there's been a miscarriage and it goes on acting pregnant. Not me though. I feel it. I know I'm not pregnant any more.

Jay: Standing in the rain help?

Samira: Sarcasm?

Jay: Still catching-up. Sorry.

They are quiet.

Samira: Don't know what I feel, what I should feel. Sad? Guilty? Relieved?

Jay: Guilty. For not telling me.


	4. Could You Marry Me?

Phone next to the bed buzzing.  
Jay in bed. Alone. Reaches for the phone.  
Hey Sammy. Tomorrow? Samira isn't feeling well. Let me double check  
Samira. Samira.  
Gets up wearing his shorts. Looks for her.  
She is not in the dining room, living room or kitchen.  
He walks outside: Samira.  
Samira is on the veranda standing in the rain again.  
Jay: What are you doing?  
Samira is silent.  
Jay: Sammy's on the phone. Okay if they come tomorrow?  
Samira: I told them okay.  
Jay tells Sammy fine. Hangs up the phone.  
Jay: Samira, you're standing in the rain again.  
Samira doesn't move. They are both standing in the rain.  
Jay: You sure you are up to it.  
Samira: They are no trouble. Glad Amelia is coming.  
Jay: Let's go in. You're wet. I'm getting wet.  
Samira doesn't move. Jay stands in the rain with her.  
Jay: Let's go in.  
Samira: Do you want to marry me?  
Jay: Are you proposing or in theory?  
Samira: Do you want to marry me? Answer me.  
Jay: My mother used to say to my dad "better worse richer poorer sickness health forsaking" and she said it a lot and she meant take out the trash, do you want to go to dinner, feed the dog, these are terrible children, mostly she meant I love you, and we're in this together. It made my father laugh.  
Jay: So Samira. Forsaking others was easy. Sickness? Health? Yes to that. Better? Worse? Sure. Richer? Poorer? That one is a little complicated. But a provisional yes on that one.  
Samira: But do you want to marry me?  
Jay: Of course I do. I come home from a job and wish you were in my flat in London waiting for me. I roll over in the morning in my bed there and reach out for you. Wish you were there. Long for a day to day life with you there. Wake-up with you next to me, go to sleep with you next to me. Just ordinary things. Eating together. Shopping. Maybe buying a house. Wish you were there to come home to. Sometimes forget we aren't married. I get asked are you married and I start to say yes. Cause I feel married to you committed to you but we aren't married. We don't have a married life. We have a sort of I don't know what it is. A honeymoon every other month life. You know what I want? I want an everyday life with you. A married life.  
Samira: Are you angry? You never mention it. Marriage.  
Jay: I sound angry. I'm frustrated. I thought you didn't want marriage. Especially to a Muslim man. Isn't that how we started? You didn't want to get married.   
Samira: What if I hadn't miscarried?  
Jay: Do you want to marry me?  
Samira: Yes.  
Jay: Why are we talking about this standing in the rain?  
They go inside. Both change clothes.  
Jay leans down. Kisses her gently.  
Jay: Let's go out for awhile.  
Samira: Okay.  
They are sitting inside a cafe.  
Jay. You want to go back to England and you want to marry me.  
Samira: Yes.  
Jay: And you believe you can resume whatever is left of your old life, the life you left a year and a half ago in England, and you'll feel the same about me, about us. You'll still want to be with me.  
Samira: Yes.  
Jay: Here I am all you've got. Me and my friends. And there you will have most of the life you left.  
Samira: I'll feel the same about you there. Here or there. The same.  
Jay: I need to give you back the stones I have.  
Samira: Why?  
Jay: Because I forced you to give them to me. I made it a condition last February.  
Samira: But I promised you half of the stones. Half are yours. I stole them from you.  
Jay: You did but you thought I wouldn't care  
Samira: I was wrong you did care.  
Jay: I didn't really want the stones, I wanted you. But you broke the agreement you made with me. Trust is the problem.  
Samira: What do you want from me?  
Jay; You know what I want. Everything. I want everything.  
Jay: I'm going to give you the stones. All the stones I have left, five diamonds, when you get back to England.  
Samira: But why give them back to me? If we get married, they would be ours together.  
Jay: Because I want you to not have to be with me. I want to be a choice. Your choice. If you have all the stones you are free. You won't need me. In England you can find people, ways to sell them. I'll even connect you with people to help you sell them. My father knows people. Terry knows people. I want you to other options besides me. I don't want to wonder.  
Samira: Wonder what?  
Jay: When I came back to help you sell the stones, I never knew.  
Samira: Never knew what?  
Jay: If you were really choosing to be with me or just needed me, you chose me because I was your only option.  
Samira: You know how I feel. I wrote you letters. Love letters.  
Jay: It is just that until I give you back the stones and you know you can be okay on your own, I can never really be sure.  
Samira: I was just pregnant, how dare you even say that to me? Or do you wonder whose baby I was pregnant with?  
Jay: Is that something I should wonder about?  
Samira: What is it going to take for you to trust me?   
Samira punches him in the arm.  
Jay: Stop hitting me.  
Samira: Of course it was your baby idiot. I don't know anyone else. Unless you worry about me and Gale.  
Samira: How can you worry about the stones?  
Jay: It's $500,000. Plus your half. That is a lot of money.  
Samira: Not to you.  
Jay: Not to me.  
Deepesh thought all you cared about was the money. But you don't. That's not what you care about.  
Jay: Money? No.  
Samira: Do you have family money or something?  
Jay: Something.  
Samira: But when we left Amritsar to go to Delhi, you said we had to share a room to save money.  
Jay: I said I only had one passport for you and that if we were man and wife they would only look at my passport.  
Samira: But you said it would save money.  
Jay: I did. And it did save money. I like to save money.  
Jay: We'll get you back to England. I'll give you the stones. Then we'll find a way to seem to meet and I'll ask you out on a date and if you go, we'll start over and if it works out, I'll ask you to marry me.  
Samira: Is that necessary?  
Jay: It is.  
Jay: And you have to give me the sapphire back.  
Samira: No.  
Jay: Yes. Because I want to give it to you again when you are back in England.  
Samira: No. It won't fit you. It's sized for me now. Get me a different ring in England.  
Jay: You'd have to explain it. You can't take it into the embassy. You can't take anything when you go into the embassy.  
Samira: Can I wear it til you leave?  
Jay: You can wear it til we go to Kathmandu. Then I'll take it. The ring will be waiting for you in England. I'll give it to you if you still want it back there.  
Jay: Gale, Sammy I will get you back to England. We'll meet there again if that's what you want and then we'll see. No obligation.  
Samira: Okay I'll give you the ring back. Then in England or better yet in some Italian villa you can get down on one knee and ask me properly. To marry you. And once I give it back to you, we won't have sex again until you give my ring back to me. How about that?  
Jay: But sex til Kathmandu.  
Samira: Okay.  
Jay: You are not going to be the kind of wife who when she wants something, bargains with sex, withholds sex til she gets what she wants are you?  
Samira: No. You're not going to be that kind of husband, are you?  
Jay laughs.  
Jay: When you get back to England and I give you the stones, whatever you decide will be okay. I love you but I know this, being here, has been a fantasy. Us here. Our little paradise. This isn't real life. You had a real life back in England. Here we lie in bed making love, walk the beach, no one comes here and disturbs us. No obligations. It is a dream. You're a dream. A fantasy. I fly in to this paradise with this beautiful girl waiting for me. No demands but pleasing her. I laze around. I relax. I have you in my arms almost anytime I want. No day to day worries here. Time stops for me here. All I care about here is you. It's perfect. A long honeymoon. A honeymoon isn't enough. I want the marriage that goes with the honeymoon. I want you to come back to England and move in with me. I wanted to talk about it but I was afraid. You left me once. I knew you could leave me again. I wanted to ask you about marriage, children, coming back to England but I was afraid I'd break the spell. End the enchantment. I was afraid I'd lose you. England would be rain and families and taxes and obligations, my leaving you going away on dangerous jobs. Cause that is what I do. Worry for you. We can't retire on a few hundred thousand.  
Samira: But you have money.  
Jay: My father has money. I live on what I earn. And Samira, I do what I do cause I'm good at it and I like it and other people count on me and I do things other people can't do.  
Samira: But in Goa the first time you said you were going to wait and see.  
Jay: I was but I meant wait and see with us. I'll respect what you need, but you know what I do.  
Samira: But it is dangerous what you do. You could be killed. And you kill people. And the people you kill are people who want to kill you. How can you be a good father if you put yourself in danger.  
Jay: Can we talk about fatherhood back in England or after I have gotten down on my knees and and you have agreed to marry me.  
Samira: One knee. In an Italian villa. With terraces that look out to the Mediterranean. And Veuve.  
Jay: Okay. One knee. Terraces, the Mediterranean. Champagne.  
Samira: Veuve.


	5. Sammy and Amelia Come

Amelia and Sammy are waiting with their bags when Samira and Jay drive up to the terminal. 

It's raining. In July in Goa it is always raining. 

Samira gets in the back seat. Jay gets out, helps Sammy put the bags in the back. Amelia gets in the backseat with Samira. Takes Samira's hand. Sammy gets in front with jay. 

Amelia: I'm so sorry. How are you? 

Samira: Okay. Less cramping. I'm sleeping since Jay came. 

Jay drives away. 

Jay drives fast even in the rain. 

Amelia keeps holding Samira's hand. 

Jay over his shoulder: Out? Or I can cook. Make omelets.

Samira: He makes an omelet that is like a crepe. So good. But then we have to clean-up.

Amelia: Out. Our treat.

Samira to Jay: Ciao Bella?

Jay: Italian Goa style?

Sammy: Sounds good.

Samira: Sorry you didn't bring the kids.

Amelia: We thought it was better to leave them in England. We weren't sure how much care Sammy's grandmother would need. They are with my mom and dad in Leicester. 

Sammy: Being indoctrinated into the Church of England.

Amelia laughs: My father is an Anglican priest. 

Samira: Maybe he would marry us.

Amelia: Of course he would. You would have to hear his lecture on sacraments - that marriage is a sacrament and a sacrament is an outward and visible sign of an inward and invisible state. And you would have to affirm that marriage for you would be an outward and visible sign of your inward and invisible state and once you affirm that agree to that, then he's your man. 

Sammy: Are you two thinking of getting married? 

Samira: I was pregnant. I had a miscarriage. 5 days ago. I told Amelia.

Sammy: What? 

Sammy looks at Jay. 

Sammy: What?

Jay: I didn't know. She told me after the fact. Probably told Amelia before she told me. 

Sammy: Amelia didn't say anything to me. 

Amelia: No I did not. If Samira wanted you to know she would have told you. 

Sammy: Uh, aren't the circumstances a little uh complicated for you two to be starting a family?

Samira: Well, that was carefully put.

Jay pulls into the parking lot for Ciao Bella.

He stops the car. The rain pings on the roof of the jeep. 

Jay turns back toward Samira, looks at her over the seat: I love you Samira. I've told you what I think we should do. You have to turn yourself into the embassy, But I'll marry you anytime, anywhere you want. I would marry you in the rain; I would marry you on a train. I would marry you in snow. I would marry you in Goa. 

Samira and Amelia groan. 

Samira: Dr. Seuss? You are declaring your willingness to marry me with Dr. Seuss? And snow and Goa don't rhyme. 

Jay: We can be here in India. You can go back to England. But if you are going to get pregnant again, I want you to be in England. That's what I want. 

Sammy: Samira maybe it's time to go back. We put everything in place. You can go back.

Amelia: I'd like it if you were in England. Not many women I know who are involved with men who do what these characters do. It would be nice to have you close by. And Sarah would be over the moon. She thinks you are a goddess. Of course Sammy refers to you as The Goddess. Little Jay would probably worry about your swimming habits.

Samira: You let him call me "Goddess."

Amelia: A pathetic attempt to make me jealous. He knows I only stay with him for the kids. 

Jay and Sammy simultaneously: And the sex. 

Amelia: Well, yes, of course, the sex. 

They get out of the jeep go into the restaurant. Jay kisses Samira on top of the head. 

Jay: It almost rhymes. 


	6. Gale and the Ashram Plan

Jay and Sammy are sitting at the dining table. Both have a tea.

Jay's phone buzzes.

Jay looks down at it: Hey Gale.

Jay: Sammy's here. He can hear you. Amelia and Samira are out walking on the beach. In the rain. 

Gale: I'm in Kathmandu. I'm coming down tomorrow. I'll get a 10:00 out of Kathmandu down to Delhi then to Goa. Couple of hours in Delhi. Should be in around 6. I know you have a full house. I'll get a place or stay with Ced. Got some good news. 

Jay: Couch is still available. Samira would like it if you stayed here. 

Gale: Maybe. Ced has lots of room. I'll be close. 

Sammy: Hey are we getting the band back together? Wendy and the Lost Boys. 

Gale: So fly down tomorrow, meet you day after. Plan this thing out. 

Jay: Sounds good. 

Jay: Call when you get in. 

Gale: Will do. 

Gale hangs up.

Sammy: You knew Samira would want to go back. 

Jay: No. Just hoped she would. Wanted to make it as easy as possible if she ever did.

Jay: How much does Amelia know? 

Sammy: She knows you kidnapped Samira for Deepesh as a job. Knows Deepesh is dead. Knows you were involved. No details. Knows we made it look like Deepesh was still alive to protect you and Samira. Knows we wanted to prevent any suspicion that Samira might have killed Deepesh if she were ever questioned. Amelia read some of the letters. Has a good idea of your history together. Amelia loves you, genuinely likes Samira. You know Amelia. She's true like ice like fire. 

Jay: She doesn't have to say she's faithful, she's true like ice like fire? Where is that from? 

Sammy laughs: Dylan. Love minus zero no limit. 

Sammy: Amelia does what needs to be done. Family first. You're family.

Jay: Why didn't Amelia marry me?

Sammy: Don't think you ever asked her. And I did. And I like to think she would have said no even if you did ask. But I'm not certain.

Amelia and Samira are in the doorway. 

Sammy: How long have you been standing there? 

Amelia: You never did ask me, Jay. But I would have said no to you. You're like my brother. It was always Sammy for me. I always knew you were going to need someone like Samira. Someone you can't intimidate even a little. Somebody that Zen-soldier charm thing doesn't phase. That's Samira. 

Jay: Samira's the worst thing that ever happened to me. Almost gave up kidnapping after Samira.

Samira: I'm the best thing that ever happened to you Cowboy.


	7. Getting the band back together

Samira, Sammy, Amelia and Jay are at breakfast at the cafe. Inside. A few other people inside. Empty tables. The rain splashes on the tables outside. Jay's phone rings. 

Hey Gale. We're over at the cafe. Yeah, they have an inside. Join us. Ced too. Okay, then have him drop you. We'll take you back to his place later. 

Samira: So you guys are going to put together one of your operations and you're going to get me back to England. 

Jay: We are. 

Samira: One of your Wendy and the lost boys operations? 

Amelia: You're getting the band back together. 

Amelia: Samira is already in the band. I want to be in the band. 

Gale walks up to the table. 

Gale kisses Amelia: Amelia. 

Pulls up a chair next to Samira. 

Gale kisses Samira on the cheek. Nods to Jay and Sammy. 

Gale: Wendy. Lost boys. We just need Nitin. 

Gale: Getting the band back together. 

Gale is in jeans and a West Point Army t-shirt. Sandals 

Jay: You West Point?

Gale: Long ago, far away. 

Gale to Samira: Time to go back to England?

Samira: Yeah. Yeah. Time.  


Jay takes Samira's hand. Turns it palm up. Kisses her palm.

Jay: It's time. All that drama in Delhi was to keep this door open. 

Gale: In six months you'll be back in England, Samira. Probably a big celebrity. On TV. A podcast. An entourage. Probably giving autographs. Pretending you don't even know us. 

Jay: I'm hoping she'll remember us, me at least. 

Amelia: Hey Gale, I hear you got to shoot somebody in Delhi.

Gale: In the foot. Just in the foot. Ah that was awhile ago. Water under the bridge. Almost got to shoot someone in the Sahiwal operation though. No shooting this time. Sad to say. 

Gale: Okay. I've got a friend with an ashram. Anne Corbett Lewyn. In Kathmandu. Known her a long time. She was MI6. Worked with her. Hands across the pond things. She's climbs – she's good - summited Everest twice, climbed it 4 times- hung out at base camp dozens of times. Five of the seven summits. Impressive person. Used to visit the ashram when she was in Kathmandu. Ashram was a falling down mess. When she retired, she took it over. No husband, no kids. She's done a great job. Wealthy English donors, churches that sponsor. She's rebuilt, refurbished and expanded. Has cashmere goats. Helps homeless, abused women and kids. Takes them in lets them stay. Runs a little a bed and breakfast for women climbers there on the side. She's willing to help. I can create, well people I know can create, documents that show Samira has been at the ashram for as long as we want. Anne willing to create a narrative that matches whatever stay length we need. Anne knows Sammy and Jay's boss Terry. Likes him. Maybe even a little crush. Would do anything for Terry. Or for Terry's guys. Which Sammy and Jay are. Suggests Christmas for Samira going in to the embassy. But, Samira can enter the ashram whenever she wants. We'll have documents that verify she entered the ashram before Deepesh was seen in Dehli. So impossible for Samira to be responsible for Deepesh disappearance. Should go in though at least there by late November, early December. Samira, you'll stay in the ashram for awhile. Be seen. Be part of things. Be obvious with the amnesia thing. Amelia you could help us on this one. If you're interested. Maybe you could connect your dad's church with the ashram in Kathmandu in the next couple of months. Make a couple of trips over so you're known, seen. You could bring things from your dad's church congregation there, donations like clothes, linens, supplies, books, pencils, pens, paper, they need everything. Deliver them yourself. Then last trip Christmas. If you could be there Amelia when Samira goes in to the embassy, could be a help. A friendly face and back-up support. Even confirmation she's been at the ashram awhile. We can do it without you Amelia but would help if we had you. A connection between us and Samira. Jay will have to stay away if we want this to work. But Christmas is best. Anne will walk Samira in to the embassy. If we could have Anne on one side and you Amelia on the other side would be big help, but no pressure we can do it without you. Sorry it'll be Christmas. Works best for the operation. A few days before so there will be the Christmas lulls- staff slacking off, drinking, parties, some staff back in England for holidays, low staff numbers. Hopefully some other news competing for headlines. Earthquake, tsunami, big fire. You might miss Christmas with your kids and parents Amelia if you want to be involved with this. You might be back before the 25th but once Samira walks through that embassy door things will be out of our control and if you walk in with her you may be stuck for a bit. 

Amelia: No I want to help. Sammy will be there with the kids for Christmas if needed. Sammy has been away at Christmas a few times. We managed. 

Amelia: I've always wanted to be part of one of these things you guys do. And Jay has done a lot for us over the years, helped us a 1000 different ways. My pleasure to do something for him. 

Jay kisses Amelia on the check. 

Samira takes Amelia's hand squeezes it. Amelia nods to Samira. 

Sammy: Welcome to the band


	8. I'll Go

Sammy Jay and Amelia are at the table drinking tea. Samira comes in. Arms wrapped around her abdomen. 

Jay: Are you hurting?

Samira: Uh huh. Bleeding heavier. Worse than yesterday.

Amelia: Maybe give the doc a call? 

Samira: Yeah. Called him. He'll call me back. 

Amelia: Maybe a D & C. 

Samira: Maybe

Jay looks questioningly at Amelia, at Sammy.

Amelia: A procedure. In the office. Invasive but safe. Uncomfortable. Hurries up the process. Probably not necessary. Probably a choice. 

Amelia: I'll go in with you if you like.

Jay: I'll go. 

Amelia: We can both go. Whatever Samira wants. Need to wait for the doctor to call back. 

Jay: Need to go through this together. 

Samira's phone rings. She goes in the bedroom. Jay follows. 

Samira: No no temperature. More pain. Heavier flow. 

Samira pushes speaker. 

Dr. Narsimha: Are you sleeping? 

Samira: Yes now I am sleeping. My boyfriend is here. 

Dr. Narsimha: How many pads have used this morning?

Samira: Two. Heavy absorbency. Over about 3 hours. But seems lighter now. 

Dr. Narsimha: if the flow becomes much heavier say 1 pad every hour or hour and a half, go to the emergency room. I think the bleeding will taper off. Sometimes the flow is uneven but we want to be careful. I'm in the office today and I'm available tonight and tomorrow. Call me if you need to, if you are uncertain. 

Dr. Narsimha: Let's wait another 24 hours. If anything changes call me. Do you have any questions? 

Jay points to the phone. 

Samira: My boyfriend wants to ask a question.

Dr. Narsimha: Of course. Please. 

Jay: What caused this? Could it happen again? 

Dr. Narsimha: Cause? We often don't know. Sometimes it just happens, abnormalities in the fetus a common cause, sometimes age, hormones not behaving properly, but Jasmin is young, healthy. I wouldn't worry. I'd wait a few months before you try again but percentages for Jasmin are a second pregnancy is likely to be normal. But we can do tests if you two wish. 

Jay: We'll discuss it. Thank you. 

Samira: Thank you. 

Samira hangs up.

Jay: Together. We go through things like this together. Okay? 

Samira: Like this? What other things are like this? 


	9. Gale and Sammy and Jay discuss the plan at the airport

Jay drives Gale to the Goa Airport. Gale's wearing a Batman and Ramen t-shirt.  
Jay: Batman and Ramen? Where do you get these t-shirts?  
Gale: Sister in Berkeley sends me most of them.  
Jay: Some sister.  
Gale: Some sister.  
They park, walk in, ask for Captain Dulles.  
Ced: Samira okay?  
Gale glances at Jay.  
Jay: She had a miscarriage.  
Jay shrugs: I didn't know anything, man. Thought she was on the pill.  
Ced: That's tough. So sorry man.  
Jay: Yeah. Thanks.  
Gale: We're early. Jay and I need some time to talk. Any place we can use? Captains' lounge or anything?  
Ced: Yeah sure. Captains' lounge for Spice. Here's my key. Nobody much here today. Anybody asks, tell them I gave you they key and you're waiting for me there. Shouldn't be a problem. I gotta check on some things. Gale, just tell any clerk at the Spice desk to call me when you're done. 

Shakes hands with Jay. 

Jay: Let me call Samira. I don't want her to worry.

Gale: Sure man. 

Jay calls Samira: Hey Dumpling. No I know you don't' want to be called Dumpling right now. My mistake. I'm sorry. Poor choice of words. 

Rolls his eyes at Gale. 

Jay: I'm at the airport. I dropped Sammy at the dive place. He'll find a partner to dive with. There are always guys there. People there. Girls too. Yes. Gale and I are going to talk a little more about our plans for the next few months. Yeah Amelia mentioned that her dad wanted her to go to the Basilica of Bom Jesus and the St. Francis Church if she had time. Maybe the St. Agustin would be nice for her to see too. Call a driver - get something luxurious. No not an order. Sorry. No of course I know you can plan things for you and Amelia. Do what you think is best. Sorry. Treat Amelia. Safe and easy. Not an order either. How are you feeling? That's good. Okay, I'll bring pizza then. Anchovies I know. And more beer, okay. I know, Kingfisher. 

They go into the Captains' Lounge. 

Gale looks at Jay. 

Gale: Listen man, she was ready to go back to England before the miscarriage.  
Jay: Wish we could make it sooner, easier than Christmas.  
Gale: Trust me. More to eclipse her story. The holiday and with any luck an earthquake, a terrorist attack or a tidal wave could also pull the headlines away from her. Fewer headlines for her the better. But kidnapped bride found , could be a headliner. Depends on the competition at the time.  
Gale: We could be ready with a plan in place in two months, but waiting til Christmas time has lots of advantages. And it gives you two a little more time together here. Don't know what happens after she goes through that embassy door.  
Gale: And don't get her pregnant again man.  
Jay: I didn't get her pregnant. You think I wanted her pregnant? Pregnant here?  
Gale: Sorry. I know you wouldn't get her pregnant on purpose.  
Gale: But you two need to talk about this. You need to talk to her. No pregnancy. If you can't trust her, use some protection you can be sure of. Or fucking abstain.  
Jay: Abstain. Yeah, sure.  
Jay: You think she got pregnant on purpose?  
Gale: Yeah. Maybe. Girls do.  
Jay: Okay. I can drive her up to Kathmandu. I want to be with her as long as possible. I don't know what will happen when she gets back to England. Maybe won't feel the same. When do you want her at the Ashram.  
Gale: Sure drive her up. Might be different in England, but if I had to bet, I'd bet you two will be okay. Might be rocky, but whats between you feels solid to me, feels strong. The real thing.  
Gale:Yeah late November, early December. Let me take her from Jaipur on, take her up to Kathmandu, get her into the ashram introduce her to Anne. Let her be seen in and around the ashram for few weeks. Change her appearance. I told you, we should shave her head.  
Jay groans: I love her long hair man.  
Gale: Her hair will grow back. Maybe she takes a temporary vow of silence or something. Then on maybe the 23rd of December even the morning of the 24th Anne walks her into the Embassy. Me or Nitin will notify the press anonymously or through one of our contacts. Tip them off who she is and when she is going to go in. Try to have them stake out the embassy - photograph her going in so the Brits there know they can't just do whatever they like with her.  
But still once she walks through that door, she might be on her own. Maybe they'll let Amelia stay with her, come back with her, maybe not. I'll try to cultivate someone inside the embassy between now and then - see if I can at least find someone who knows someone. Anne may help with that. At the embassy they'll wrap her up and get her to England quick but it may be second stringers. Likely the whole process could be muddled because of the holiday. That should work to our advantage.  
Jay: Okay. I'd like to be around when she walks in though.  
Gale: Maybe.  
Gale: They won't likely interrogate her till they get her her back to England. They'll put her in a hospital in England. Some place where the public where the press can't get to her. Complete work-up probably. They'll start interviewing her then. They will worry at first about about terrorism whether she could be a threat.  
Gale: Where is this brother of hers? Is he going to be a problem.  
Jay: I don't know anything much about him. She says he fought with their father, walked out, had gotten more and more religious before he left. She thinks he might be in a camp in Afghanistan or Syria.  
Gale: He may cause the MI6 guys to be tougher on her.  
Jay: I don't think she knows anything about him.  
Gale: They may think she has been with him. They'll leave those questions to your MI6 guys. You know some of them. But they might bring in Scotland Yard. Those guys like to be part of things.  
Jay: I'm in pretty good standing with MI6. They call Terry from time to time. We work for them off the books. Iran last year. They might feel they owe me a favor. Even my father may be able to help. He doesn't know much about Samira, just that I come to India to see a girl I'm interested in.  
Jay: I trust him. I can tell him most of what is going on.  
Gale: Listen the other thing you've also got to figure out is what to do about her Jaipur identity - Jasmin, the photography business, the flat, the gallery - all that. The theater people. And her money. And the stones. I'll help you if you need me to.  
Jay: I'll get the stones back to London before December. Stones are easy. She used to to sew them into the hem of her dress. Never a problem. I'll get them all back to London. Put them somewhere safe. I'm not sure about the money. Figure out something. Need an exit story.  
Gale: Yeah. Say she's going to Japan to study photography for a couple of years or something. Maybe get a P.O. box in Tokyo for 6 months. Or she's going on a trek around Africa doing photos will be out of touch. Get an address in Botswana. Need the trail to go dead. Amelia and Sammy's kids have met her here. They are a loose end.  
Jay: Yeah need to think on that one. Vulnerable there.  
Gale: You know I love her like a sister?  
Jay: I know.  
Gale: Would do about anything for her. Loved doing Delhi with her.  
Jay: I know.  
Jay: What a long strange trip it's been.  
Gale: Keep on trucking man.  
Jay laughs.  
Tell Ced bye.  
Gale: Will do.  
Jay: Thanks a lot man.  
Gale: No thanks needed.  
They shake.  
Jay leaves.

Jay calls Sammy.  
Jay: Done with your dive, man?  
Sammy: Yeah mate. Having a beer with some guys here. What's next?  
Jay: We are to get Samira beer, Kingfisher, and pizza with anchovies on at least half. 


	10. Now What? The end of Jasmin Chaddha?

Jay and Samira are alone in the beach house. Sammy Amelia and Gale have gone.

Rain. Never ending rain. 

they are sitting at the dining table. Jay has cooked. they are finished but still drinking tea. Their empty plates are on the table, Jay begins clearing. 

Jay: We have a few months before you turn yourself in. What do you want to do?

Samira: Maybe go the places I went when I left you. Go together. Pondicherry. The French hotel. Go up to Agra see the Taj Mahal together. The mal Dives maybe. Will I ever be able to come back to India? 

Jay: India, sure. A couple of years. Not Pakistan. But you don't want to go back to Pakistan. 

Samira: What do you want to do? 

Jay: Be with you. 

Samira: How much time can you get off. 

jay: Not sure.

Samira: We could be tourists.

jay: We also have to create an exit story for Jasmin. Photography study in Japan, a PO box in Tokyo. Gale's idea. An Africa photo safari, a PO Box in Botswana. 

Samira;: And Jasmin is never heard from again? 

jay: Never is a long time. Might want to leave the door open.


	11. Anne and Samira take Samira into the British embassy

Mid-morning 

Kathmandu 

Cold. Some wind. 

clouds shrouding the peaks of the Himalayas. 

A beat-up Range Rover pulls into the parking lot of the British Embassy. Samira, Anne and Amelia get out. Amelia and Anne are dressed in jeans and shirts and are wearing jackets. Samria has on a orange shift and a wool shawl over her shoulders. Samira has a drab scarf over her head. Her shaved head is visible under the scarf.

The three enter the embassy. Anne is one one side of Samira, Amelia on the other. Amelia holds Samira's hand.

The three are welcomed by a male receptionist. Anne says they need to see Ambassador Andrews. Anne tells reception to tell him that Anne Corbett Lewyn is there. The receptionist picks up phone, says that there are three women there to see the ambassador. Says one is Anne Lewyn.

Receptionist hangs up phone: Someone will be right with you. They are escorted into a large comfortable office with a sofa, several upholstered chairs, bookcases full of books, a table with a vase of fresh flowers, a desk, an empty a chair behind it. Nothing on the desk but a phone.

A well-dressed man enters: Hello. I am John Weber Morris, embassy staff. How can I help you?

Mr. Morris: Hello Anne. Ambassador Andrews is over at the French Embassy with Francois Baptiste . i know he'll be sorry he missed you. 

Anne: Web. I'm sure you can help us. This is Amelia Noor, Mrs. Noor - Amelia is the daughter of the priest of one of our patron churches. She has been coming to and supporting the ashram for the last year or so. And this a woman we call Lotus. Amelia has persuaded Lotus to come in today.

Mr. Morris shakes hands with Amelia and with Samira: Mrs. Noor. Miss Lotus.

Amelia: I asked Lotus to come because I believe she may be Samira Meghwar who was kidnapped two years ago.

Mr. Norris: What made you think that?

Amelia: Her head has been shaved since I have known her but something about her face and what Anne told me of her history. Seemed to fit. I called my husband. He's former SAS now with Global Protection. He called his boss. Sir Thornewal. They said to bring her here.

Anne: Lotus has been with our ashram for 18 months. She spent time in a mountain retreat. We were uncertain if she was in danger. And we were worried she might have been exposed to tuberculosis so we quarantined her for several months at another of our facilities. She had amnesia and had been assaulted and had a number of injuries when she came to us. She didn't even know her name. We call her Lotus. She remembered nothing about where she had been or what had happened to her. She has been talking to Amelia recently and some memories are coming back to her. She recalls being kidnapped. She believes someone was shot. She has been afraid that she may have done something wrong and might be arrested. She did not want to come in to the embassy. Amelia persuaded her. Can you establish her identity?

Mr. Morris: We can. It won't take long. If you will allow us Miss Lotus to take your fingerprints. And a face scan. Would you allow that miss?

Samira looks at Anne and then at Amelia. They nod.

Samira: Okay.

Mr. Morris: We have a machine a computer that will just scan your prints. And a camera that will send a photo of your face for identification. Very quick. Completely painless If you would just come with me.

Samira: Can they come with me?

Anne: Lotus, I need to go back to the ashram. I have so much to do. Amelia can stay with you. It will be okay. Amelia will stay in touch with me.

Samira hugs Anne: Thank you.

Amelia: I'll stay with her.

Mr. Morris. Of course, no problem.

Mr. Morris takes Samira and Amelia into a room further into the interior of the embassy. An embassy guard accompanies them. He is not in uniform but has the bearing and manner of a soldier. 

Mr. Morris: This is Mr. Simon. He is security here. He will help insure your safety while you're here. Just put your hands on that screen Miss Lotus and hold them there till I tell you to remove them. Samira does and a screen lights up - no sound. That's fine. You can remove your hands now. Now look up at the camera with the red light. Hold quite still. That is fine. Thank you. Mr. Simmons here will escort you back to the our lounge. Can we get you anything? Some tea biscuits a sandwich.

Amelia:Some tea and biscuits would be very nice thanks you .

Amelia: And I'd like to call my father. And my husband. May I? I'd like to tell them what is going on. My father is an Anglican priest. He was at Westminster Abbey for awhile. He knows people from his time there. He or his friends may be able to help. My family was expecting me to fly home today.

Mr. Morris: Of course. Certainly. Westminster Abbey? Yes. Oh. Very good.

He picks up the phone. Orders tea, biscuits and sandwiches.

Mr. Morris: I ordered sandwiches too. Someone will bring them soon. I'll be a few minutes while the computers do their processing.

Samira and Amelia are back in the room sitting together on the sofa holding hands. Mr. Simon is standing quietly next to the desk. Samira and Amelia each have a tea and a sandwich. Mr Morris comes in.

Mr. Morris: I'm sorry. That took me longer than I thought. I know I've been gone more than an hour. I had to contact several people in London and needed to wait for responses. Miss, you are indeed Samira Meghwar. You were kidnapped just before your wedding 2 years ago. Many people have looked for you. Are still looking for you. 

Samira: Am I under arrest?

Mr; Morris: No, of course not. You were the victim of a crime. We have been asked to detain you but you are not under arrest. We are detaining you for your own safety. You were the victim of a violent kidnapping in which a man was killed. The kidnappers have never been found. Also the press has had a tip you are here. We are getting calls and there are a few reporters outside the embassy. It is possible that someone at the ashram overheard something and contacted press. Such tips are often worth money. We believe there is no danger to you at this time but we cannot be certain. We have received word from London that a plane will sent to take you back to England. Mrs. Noor may remain with you here if you wish and she can accompany you back on the plane. It was friends of Ms. Noor's father, people associated with the royal family, who arranged the plane. A solicitor Mr. Wilkerson will be waiting for you when the plane lands at Heathrow to support you and to be certain your rights are respected. His services have also been arranged by friends of Mrs. Noor's father.

Mr. Morris: Ms. Meghwar is there anyone you would like to telephone? Your parents? Your fiance'? 

Samira: I still remember very little. Could I delay for a few days before I contact anyone. Even my family. 

Mr. Morris: We would actually prefer that, Miss. Our plan is to send you back to England first to the hospital, King Edward's in Marleybone for a few days rest and a check-up. Again you are not under arrest but we are authorized to detain you for now for your own safety. Some government people are going to want to talk to you.

Samira: Detained for my own safety? So, if I try to leave what you'll shoot me?

Amelia, shocked: Lotus. Samira. He is trying to help us. You were kidnapped. A man was killed. They are trying to help you. 

Samira: Joke. I'm sorry. 

Mr. Morris: Of course.This must be difficult.

Mr. Morris: The Embassy will announce that you have been found and that you are returning to England. We will announce that you have been found once you are in the air on the way back to England. We will say you are generally unharmed but that you may have had a head injury and will be checked into a hospital in London. We will refer the press to your solicitor for further information. Do you have any questions? p

A knock at the door quickly followed by the door opening. A silver-haired man looks in.

Man: Excuse me, Web was Anne here?

Mr. Morris: Mrs. Noor, Miss Meghwar this is the Ambassador Andrews.

Ambassador Andrews: Mrs. Noor. I know your father. He just called me. Lovely man. And I know your husband's employer well. Is Mr. Morris looking after you?

Amelia: Yes Ambassador. He has been very kind.

Ambassador: Anne is a close friend of mine.

Amelia: She went back to the Ashram.

Ambassador: I'm sorry I missed her.

Ambassador to Samira: So you are the missing bride?

Samira: So I am told.

Ambassador: Not much memory then.

Samira: No.

Ambassador: Well we are going to look after you. You've been told what we are doing? The flight? The hospital. The guest house. 

Samira: Yes.

Ambassador: Did Web offer to call your family. The bridegroom.

Samira: He offered. I want to wait a bit.

Ambassador: Quite right. Best for everyone I think. A bit of a delay best thing. Let Mr. Morris know if you need anything or if you wish to speak to me. Excuse me. Late for a meeting. You've caused quite a stir Ms Meghwar.  


The ambassador leaves.

Mr. Morris: Are you ready to go now? We will have you driven to the guest house now and will send a car in the morning to take you out to the plane. Ms. Lewen can visit you there later if she wishes. Miss Meghwar we must ask you not to leave the guest house. Would you like our driver to pick up your things Mrs. Noor, Miss Meghwar at the ashram on the way?

Amelia: Yes please. Thank you Mr. Morris. You have been very kind to us Mr. Morris. I will let my father know.

Mr. Morris: Our guest house is quite lovely. We have several. This is our nicest one. And please let the staff there know if there is anything you need. And, you will have close protection there.  


Samira: Close protection - that's bodyguards.

Mr. Morris: Yes. If you like, bodyguards.

Samira: I have really nothing to pick up. Another shift like this one. I'd like to get something else to wear back. Don't really want to show up in London in this.

Amelia: Do you want me to go out to buy something for you?

Samira: No. I don't want you to leave me.

Mr. Morris solicitous: We can send someone out. I'm sure we can arrange to find you something. What would you like?

Samira: Just some jeans and a shirt maybe. Shoes. Sneakers. A jacket. But I have no money.

Amelia: I'll take care of it Samira. 

Mr. Morris: The embassy will take care of it. Let me see if someone on our staff can arrange something.

He leaves. Returns with a young woman about Samira's size.

Mr. Morris: This is Sylvia. Let's see if she can help.

Sylvia: Hi. I hear you'd like a little something different to wear back. I think you are about my size. I have lots of things. And I can run out and pick up some things. What would you like. A sweater, skirt, some pants, different shoes.?

Samira: Anything. Pants jeans and a sweater. A jacket.

Sure. I'll bring some things to the guest house in an hour or so.  
<


	12. Samira flies back to England

Early Morning 

December 24 

Kathmandu, Nepal 

It is clear and cold. The Himalayas rise huge behind the city.

We see a limousine pull up to a lovely house in Kathmandu. A uniformed guard wearing a side arm comes out the front door. Samira and Amelia follow him out. Both Amelia and Samira are in sweaters puff jackets and jeans. Deck shoes. A second guard follows them out. One guard opens the limousine door, the other gets in the front seat of the car with the driver. The guard at the car door says: Safe flight ladies. Mrs. Noor I served with Sammy in Iraq. Please tell Sammy Mike Gittens said hi.

Amelia: Of course. Thank you Mike. 

The limousine pulls up to a sleek yellow jet on the runway. The guard gets out walks with Amelia and Smaira to the plane stairs. A ways off from the plane reporters are shouting at them.

Are you Samira Meghwar? Are you okay? Where is Deepesh Nayer? Is Deepesh dead? Where are the jewels? Look over here.

Amelia:Ignore them.

They get on the plane.

A man embraces Amelia: Terry! What? How? Sir Terry I guess I should say.

Terry. Dr. Amelia. Surprise. Sammy called me. Couldn't resist coming. They said I could. You haven't been on the plane. Love showing off. It's new. What good is it being a knight if you can't throw your 'sir' around once in awhile. 

Amelia laughing: Samira this is Sammy's boss. Jay's boss. Sir Terry Thornwall. 

Terry:Terrence Fitzsiminons Thornwal at your service. 

Terry: Samira. Welcome aboard. We are going to look after you. We are going to make this as easy as we can.

Samira: Laphroaig.

Terry laughs: Guilty.

Terry: So you're the one who has undone our Jay.

Samira: I guess I'm the one. 

Samira: I make him drink Veuve Clicquot with me. 

Terry: Good choice. 

They laugh. 

Terry: I want you to come and see me when this all settles down. I may have something for you. Not a pharmacy job. Something a bit more interesting I think. You did a nice job at Sahiwal. 

Terry: He's better since he met you. We can all see it. 

Samira looks down, gives her most modest look. 

Terry: Would you like a drink? I hear you are the one who started Sammy on Heaven's Door.

Samira: Nice plane. 

Terry: For the business when we have to get somewhere quickly. And we want comfort. 

Samira turns to Amelia: Dr. Amelia? Are you a doctor, Amelia? 

Amelia: Ph.D. Psychologist. My father wanted me to be a priest. To serve the Anglican church. I didn't want to do that. Our compromise was psychology. I worked in the Health Service til I got pregnant. Now have a little practice. Work mostly work in my father's church. Grief, women's groups, couples, premarital.

Samira: You never said anything. 

Amelia: No big deal. 

Terry walks by with a bottle of Heaven's Door and three glasses. Come on. We are drinking. And our flight attendant will bring us some sandwiches, fruit cheese in a little while. 

They sit at the table

Terry raises his glass: No place like home. 

Samira and Amelia simultaneously: Going home. 

They touch glasses. 

Late afternoon  
Heathrow.  
Christmas Eve. 

The yellow jet lands.

Sammy is there to pick up Amelia.  
Terry greets him.  
Sammy: Everybody's waiting. Christmas Eve you know. We should go. Where are the bags?  
A flight attendant walks up with Amelia's bag and Samira's. Sammy takes Amelia's bag. Terry takes Samira's.  
Sammy: Hello. I'm Amelia's husband. Very nice to meet you.  
He shakes Samira's hand. Leans forward kisses her on the cheek whispers: This is for the press. Long range cameras. Jay's fine. He's in the car over there. He can see you. Just wanted to know you landed safely. Don't look. He says he'll see you soon.  
Sammy draws back: We are hoping you'll come stay with us. Guest room is ready and waiting for you. We are planning a little party for New Year's. Have invited some good friends. Have some people we'd like you to meet. Hope you can make it.  
Amelia: Terry will take good care of you. I'll see you soon.  
Samira: Thank you.  
Samira and Amelia hug.  
Terry is standing quietly. Waiting.  
Terry: I'll take care of her.  
Amelia: I know.  
Sammy and Amelia get in the car and drive away.  
A man walks across the tarmac to Terry and Samira.  
Man: Hello, Sir Thornwall. Ms Meghwar .  
Terry: Good to see you Tom.  
Mr. Wilkerson: I'm Tom Wilkerson, Ms. Meghwar. I've been asked to be your representative, your solicitor.  
He fishes a card out of his jacket. Wilkinson, Shreves and Frank. His overcoat is blowing in the wind.  
Wilkerson: There are many press here. Not as many as there would be if it weren't Christmas eve. I've talked to Sir Thornwal, I'd like to make a brief statement on your behalf. I think I know enough. If that is all right with you. We could go into the terminal. You could stand next to me. And I'll make the statement.  
They walk into the terminal press room.  
Terry: Samira, I think it's a good idea. Let Tom say that you are exhausted. Have been through a lot. That you are going to a location that will not be disclosed and that any questions for you should go to him at his office. You just stand next to him..  
Samira: My hair.  
Take off the scarf let them see your shaved head.  
Samira takes off her scarf. Rubs her shaved head.  
Terry: Still beautiful.  
Terry: I'm going to stay with you. I'll be right over there. He nods toward the windows. I'll stay with you and take you over to the hospital when we are done here. I'll be sure you are settled in properly.  
Samira: Okay.  
Tom: Just follow me up to the front. I'll do all the talking. I've discussed what I'll say with Sir Thorn by phone before you landed. Amnesia. No meeting with family planned. Going to hospital. No discussion of if you were in on the kidnapping. You don't know where Deepesh is. Head injury. Ashram. Hood. Trunk. Never saw kidnappers. Sound okay? I' m going to take 4-5 questions.  
Samira nods.  
Terry: It'll be fine. Tom's a pro that why we chose him. You just stand there and look sweet and tired.  
Terry is leaning against the windows at the side of the press room. Jay slowly walks up and stands next to Terry. Leans against the wall. Samira follows Tom up to the podium. As she turns she sees Jay next to Terry and stumbles. Tom stops reaches out and takes her arm, supports her.  
Tom: Good evening. I'm Tom Wilkerson of Wilkerson, Shreve and Frank. I have been engaged to represent and advise Ms. Meghwar. I will make a brief statement, then I will take 4-5 questions. Ms. Meghwar will not be speaking. She is tired and has been through a lot the last two days. Ms. Meghwar was brought to the British embassy in Kathmandu yesterday morning. For much of the last 18 months Ms Meghwar has been in a Kathmandu ashram suffering from amnesia. A visitor to the ashram believed she recognized Ms. Meghwar some time ago and yesterday was finally able to persuade Ms Meghwar to go to the British Embassy where her identity was confirmed. We believe Ms. Meghwar was assaulted approximately 18 months ago and at the time she suffered a head injury which resulted in amnesia. Ms. Meghwar's memory has returned in limited ways. She remembers a little of her kidnapping. Her kidnappers tied her hands, covered her head with a hood and she never saw them. She was closed in a car trunk and taken to a house somewhere in India. She will be going to a hospital for a check-up under under the care of a physician for the immediate future. I'll take a few questions:  
Where is Deepesh Nayer?  
Tom speaks to Samira.  
Tom: Ms. Meghwar was with Mr. Nayer in India for a time after she was kidnapped. She believes he abandoned her.  
Is she going to meet with Mrs. Nayer?  
Tom: There are no plans for Ms Agarwal to meet with anyone other than her doctors for the next several weeks.  
Will she meet with her family?  
Tom: No meeting with her parents is scheduled at the moment.  
Last question:  
Was Samira in on the kidnapping?  
Tom: No comment.  
Thank you all for coming out. We will schedule another press conference in a week or so depending on how Ms. Meghwar is feeling. Now please go home to your families. It's Christmas Eve.  
Tom and Samira walk over to Terry and Jay.  
Terry: Ms. Meghwar, this is Jay Shah. He works for me. He and I are going to drive you to the hospital and see that you are settled.  
Jay: Miss Meghwar.  
Samira: Mr. Shah.  
Samira and Jay shake hands. Very formal.  
Terry: Thanks a lot Tom. Send me the bill.  
Tom: I think we are on retainer with you Sir Thornwall.  
Terry: We'll take it from here. Go on home. Thanks a lot for coming out tonight.  
Tom: No problem. A pleasure Ms. Meghwar. Call me day or night if you need anything.  
Samira: I have no money.  
Tom nods toward Terry. Smiles.  
Tom: He's paying.  
Tom leaves.  
Terry: Ms Meghwar I think we need to get you over to King Edwards. My car's over here.  
Terry hands Samira's bag to Jay.  
They walk to a black Bentley.  
Jay opens the back door to the car.  
Jay: Please get in Ms Meghwar.  
Samira slips in to the back seat. Jay winks at her. Jay puts her bag in the boot then gets in the driver's side. Terry goes around to the passenger side.  
Samira: Whose car?  
Terry: It's my car. Jay is being my driver tonight. He wanted to ride with us if I managed to set it up so I could take you to the hospital. No one seemed to mind. Jay's car is at the airport. I'll drive him back later.  
Samira: I can't pay you back for Mr. Wilkerson.   
Terry: Don't worry about it. Between me, Jay and his father we've got your expenses covered. And there will probably be a book or a movie deal.   
Samira: thank you   
Jay: How are you?  
Samira: Okay. Glad to see you. This morning I was in a British Embassy guest house in Kathmandu looking at the Himalayas. Now I'm being asked where Deepesh is.  
Jay: It'll die down.  
Terry: We are going to insulate you. You aren't going to need to talk to the press unless you want to and are ready.  
Samira: Okay.  
Samira: Where am I going?  
Terry: Fancy hospital. You'll like it. The press can't get in here. It's where the queen goes.  
The arrive at the hospital. Terry gets out, opens Samira's door. Samira leans forward, strokes Jay's hair. Jay grabs her hand, pulls her forward and kisses her palm - lets her go. She sits back.  
Terry: Come on Samira. Gotta do this.  
Jay gets out and gets Samira's bag. Hands it to Terry. Jay gets back in the driver's seat.  
Terry takes Samira in and checks her in. Comes back out gets in the car with Jay.  
Terry: I like her. She's good, man. Lighten up. The hard part's over. Getting her back in the country.  
Terry: Drive.  
Jay puts the car in gear and drives away.  



	13. Conference at King Edwards

Sir Terry Thornhal and Jay are standing out side Samira's door at King Edwards.

Terry knocks then pushes the door open quietly.

Samira is sleeping.

Terry: Samira wake-up. Jay's here.

Samira opens her eyes.

Samira: Okay.

Terry: We thought we might need to do a little planning. They are going to let you out. Let you go to Sammy and Amelia's tomorrow. 

Smaira: I have nothing to wear. 

Terry and Jay laugh.

Terry: Amelia will bring some things later today. Samira we can't really talk here. It isn't a good idea. This is a pretty secure place and usually nothing about the Queen or the royals leaks out of here. But better to talk at our office tomorrow. Jay and I will pick you up tomorrow and take you over to the office and then I'll drive you out to Sammy's. We need to make some plans for the next couple of months.

Samira: Okay

Terry: I know Jay would like me to go outside and guard the door and leave him in here alone with you for a little while but we can't do that. It would be too obvious. I can turn my back for a couple minutes though. 

He doesn't turn his back though. 

Jay laughs. It's okay. She's back in England. We'll have time soon. 

Jay gives Samira a quick kiss. Pulls back, moves as if to leave. She puts her arms around him, pulls him back. A longer kiss. 

Jay: Behave. 

Terry: We'll pick you up at ten tomorrow Samira. They said they'll have your discharge done by then.

Jay disengages from her and Terry and Jay leave.


	14. Samira and Jay Read Terry In and make a plan

Jay, Terry and Samira are in Terry's Bentley. Jay is driving. Terry in the front next to Jay. Samira is in the back seat.  
Samira: Where are we going?  
Terry: \We are going to our office for a little while, then I'll drive you out to Amelia and Sammy's. You'll see Jay there tomorrow.  
Jay: We are going to Global headquarters.  
Terry and Jay laugh  
Samira: Why are you laughing?  
Terry: Sounds so self-important. Global headquarters. Like we are the head of the globe. When we started, couldn't think of a name. Wanted to be international; sound international. Wanted to offer close protection as well as recovery services for kidnapping and ransom. Global Protection. Global a Protection and Risk Management. Started with just me and my American partner Dino. Seemed simple enough. Only later thought we could have done better. But already had our stationary printed.  
Jay laughs.  
Samira: I like the blazers and the blue and gold globes on the pockets. If that is any comfort.  
Terry: Comfort indeed.  
Samira: Why were you knighted?  
Terry: Services to Her Majesty.  
Samira: What kind of services?  
Terry: The kind you get knighted for.  
Jay laughs: He won't tell you. Wants you to think he did something important.  
Terry: Has to remain between me and my Queen. I'm sorry.  
Jay laughs again: Terry has done things he doesn’t talk about apparently pleased her Highness. She rather liked his style.  


They are in a conference room at Global. Old red and blue oriental rugs, suitably worn in spots. Books in dark oiled wood book cases. Large leather chairs. Has a library look. A mahogany desk with a phone. A round table distressed and solid.  
Samira: After the yellow jet, I expected something sleeker. Chrome and steel and acrylic contoured chairs.  
Terry: Our aim is to comfort, console and reassure. Gotta have old wood and leather to do that.  
Samira: So why are we here?  
Jay: Terry wants chapter and verse now. And he wants a plan for us in place.  
Terry: From the beginning if you please.  
Samira: It is rather a long story.  
Terry: I have time.  
Samira: It really starts with my father. He is a neurosurgeon in London.  
Terry: I've met him.  
Samira: He is a traditional Pakistani man. He brought my family to England when I was twelve because he was offered a good position, a high paying position at a London hospital. His English was very good but he did not care for English culture. English women particularly bothered him. Though I never knew of complaints about him at the hospital.  
Terry: There have been many. Nearly all from women.  
Samira: How do you know?  
Terry: Some of the hospitals where your father has worked are clients of ours.  
Samira: My father allowed me to be educated in England but wanted me to marry a traditional Pakistani man and return to live in Pakistan. And he arranged a marriage for me and without consulting me announced the wedding to the Pakistani community in London and it was announced back in Pakistan to friends and family there. I tried to get out of it but my father was adamant. My mother threatened to kill herself if I backed out because my backing out would bring shame on the family. She said she would drink bleach. I had been in a relationship with an Indian man, Deepesh Neyer for 4 years.  
Terry: I've met the Neyers.  
Jay: Terry claims to know everyone.  
Terry: I said I'd met them, not that I know them.  
Samira: I told Deepesh about the marriage and how I would do anything to get out of it. Deepesh said he knew people that he could get to kidnap me if I wanted. It seemed like a good solution. My parents would not be embarrassed by a kidnapping, instead they'd get lots of sympathy. No shame in having a child kidnapped. Deepesh said he could arrange to have the kidnappers bring me to him in India and we could disappear there together. He was going to take some jewels from the family safe to sell for money we could use to live on. Deepesh knew India well. I love India. I thought it was a good plan.  
Jay: So Deepesh was put in touch with Erick Strimple, an army buddy of mine and Sammy's. You met Erick. We call him Strimp. br /> Terry: I know him. I offered him a job here. He's good. He wanted to stay freelance. Turned me down.  
Jay: Strimp agreed to go. Deepesh offered him $15,000 - $5000 up front, $10,000 on delivery. 3 days before he was supposed to leave, Strimp's 10 year old was hit by a car - riding her bike 4 blocks from home - serious injuries, head injuries, in hospital.  
Terry: Dumb fuck drunk driver. Driver should be drawn and quartered.  
Jay: Strimp called me. Presented it as an ex-fil. Willing bride. If I'd do it, he could stay with his daughter and support his wife. I ran it by you, you knew about the accident. You said I had time on the books. You said keep Global out of it.  
Terry: But you had my blessing.  
Jay: I went.  
Jay: But now you want the details?  
Terry: Then I didn't, now I do.  
Jay; Okay. Strimp brought me the $5000, Samira's clothes and her picture which Deepesh had given him. I guess you gave Deepesh your clothes.  
Samira: I gave Deepesh shoes, shirts, jacket, pants, even my make-up case - things I knew I'd need. I knew to make it look real I'd have to leave Younganabad with nothing.  
Jay: So I got a ticket, flew into Lahore. Strimp's plan was to drive up to Kohut and get a gun. Made sense to me, so that's what I did. He'd planned several days but I had no time so drove straight through from Lahore to Kohut then to Youganabad but got a couple of nice guns up in Darra Adam Khel. Went to a range. Got a feel for the guns.  
Jay: Samira came to the groom's house the night before the wedding. Saw her that night at the family celebration, matched her to the picture. Waited til about two AM.  
Jay: Ski mask, dark clothes. Had a gun. Found her sleeping in the house. Tied her hands, hood, taped her mouth. If she didn't want to go to Deepesh didn't want her to be able to identify me.  
Terry: Okay. Fine.  
Terry: Proceed.  
Jay: There was a guard. He was sleeping in a chair when I went in for Samira. When we came out, he was out of the chair. I was with Samira with her hands tied behind her and a hood on, mouth taped. There was the guard standing right across from us with his rifle. He hesitated I thought he was gonna let us go, then he raised the rifle and aimed at us. No choice. I shot him.  
Samira: He wouldn't have shot me. And I could have told him I was all right but you had that tape over my mouth. He wouldn't have shot me.  
Jay: He might have missed and shot you even if he aimed at me.  
Jay: He didn't know what he was doing with the gun. I can tell. His shot could have gone anywhere.  
Terry nods: Jay is very good about guns. He's the best I've got. I am going to bring him inside one of these days, but I'll never replace his gun skills.  
Jay: I put Samira in the trunk of first car. Had a second car waiting in a town 40 miles away. Took her out of the trunk there. Put her in the back seat. Took off the tape, kept the hood and her hands tied.  
Jay: I asked if she wanted to go to Deepesh, she said she didn't want to be married and she said she knew Deepesh had sent me. Got to just north of Lahore, took off her hood, ties. Gave her her bag, a passport. We walked across the border with passports as brother and sister. We were supposed to meet Deepesh in Amritsar. He had a reservation at the hotel where Samira and I went. I expected to drop Samira off there and get my money, go back across the border and fly home from Lahore.  
Samira: But Deepesh wasn't there.  
Jay: Said he was stuck in London sorting things out. Said he'd meet us in Delhi.  
Jay: I had a bad feeling when he wasn't in Amritsar. I needed to get Samira to him to get my money. Felt I had no good choice but to take Samira on to Delhi.  
Samira: But instead of two rooms like we had in Amritsar, Jay said we had to get one room.  
Terry: Sharing a room, huh. You sleep on the floor Jay?  
Jay: I did not.  
Terry laughs: Disappointed in you buddy.  
Jay: Saw a cockroach on the floor of the room. We weren't at the Taj. I can be disciplined, I knew I could share a bed with Samira without getting handsy. I'm practically Lancelot. I wasn't sleeping on the floor with the cockroach.  
Samira: Handsy?  
Jay: Next day called Deepesh. He was there in Delhi. I arranged to met him, thought I'd get my money, then get Samira to him and get a flight back to London from Dehli. Had already found a flight for $390 on Air India leaving that night non-stop to London.  
Samira: But Deepesh didn't want me anymore. Because the guard got killed.  
Jay shrugs.  
Jay: No real reason for Deepesh to back out. Deepesh wanted to pay me $20,000 to take her back to Pakistan.  
Terry: So then what.  
Jay: I told Deepesh I'd take her back to Pakistan. I figured if he didn't want her, I should take care of her. Felt responsible. And I called Sammy to find some ID for her. Thought he would know someone.  
Jay: Sammy referred me to a friend in Jaipur - guy named Nitin.  
Terry: I know Nitin.  
Jay: Of course you do.  
Samira: I accepted that Jay was going to take me back. Didn't have any options. Without Deepesh, I didn't really know what else to do but go back. Then I decided I had to see Deepesh before I went back. I thought maybe he would change his mind. Maybe I could change his mind. But he didn't want to see me.  
Jay: I made him rent a suite at the Samode Palace a condition of my taking her back. I thought if they had a night together in a nice place maybe they could work things out. Started to feel sorry for Samira. Knew she wanted to make it work out. And if they could work it out, I'd be done.  
Samira: Deepesh picked us up in a black Mercedes. We drove to the Samode Palace. But before we got there I wanted to talk to Deepeh alone. He refused to talk to me. Jay had to hold a gun to his neck to get him to pull over. Deepesh did what Jay told him once Jay put the gun on his neck. Jay got out. It was kind of isolated there. Jay walked a little ways away from the car. I tried to talk to Deepesh. His mind was made up. He didn't want me anymore. We argued and I slapped him and he slapped me back and he started yelling at me and I yelled back and he was so mad he started choking me. I was screaming and swearing and he pushed me against the car door and he was over on top of me and he wouldn't let go of my neck and Jay pulled him out of the car.  
Jay: I walked him away from the car. I asked him for the stones. Since he didn't want her, I thought he should give the stones to Samira and maybe she could look after herself and not go back to the marriage and Pakistan. The stones would give her a choice.  
Samira: And then I honked the horn to get their attention. And when I honked, Jay turned toward me and Deepesh picked-up a rock and hit Jay in the back of the head. And then Jay turned around, took the rock away from Deepesh and then he hit Deepesh in the head with the rock and Deepesh died.  
Jay: I killed him, Samira.  
Samira: Then I thought Jay might kill me too. I knew Deepesh often keep the jewels in his shoe. I had seen him put them there. I was sure he had them there. I offered Jay a deal - we could split the stones, get rid of Deepesh's body and go our separate ways.  
Jay: So Deepesh did have stones. In the heel of his shoe. 15 stones. Worth over a million dollars.  
Jay: So let's say I disposed of Deepesh's body. It won't be found but if it were found probably can't be identified.  
Jay: Deepesh's passport was in the car. I called Nitin and said I needed a passport altered. Had Nitin put my picture in Deepesh's passport so I could be Deepesh and Samira and I took the Mercedes and went to the Samode as Deepesh and Samira.  
Jay: Samira and I stayed there one night. Shared a bed but I remained chaste.  
Samira: He did stay chaste but I know he wanted to be in bed with me. The Samode had no cockroaches on the floor.  
Jay: So we let people at the Samode think Deepesh and Samira stayed there and that they were were planning to go to Lucknow then Kathmandu and then we went to Goa. First we went back to Nitin.  
Gave Nitin some IDs, passports and the Mercedes. Asked him to use the Deepesh passport and the passport he'd made for Samira with her picture in Lucknow and Kathmandu and then retire them. A jeweler Nitin knows examined one of the diamonds. Worth $100,000. He gave it back. Said too much for him, he had no buyers. I kept the brother sister passports from Amritsar. I figured we could use them in Goa.  
Samira: I took the stone back. I was planning to go separate ways. After Goa.  
Jay: And I thought we were going to be together in Goa. I thought if she was going to disappear with Deepesh, she would disappear for awhile with me.  
Jay: We took the bus to Goa. 35 hours. Rented a nice beach house. I had two very nice nights, non-chaste nights, and then Samira left me, in the middle of the night.Took most of my money, stole a scooter and took all the stones.  
Samira: It was early morning.  
Terry: You know Samira, when Jay got back after you left him in Goa, he wasn't doing that well. He told me the bride ex-fil had been a shit show. Two people had been killed. And he'd been a fool. Said he was okay. Said he was thinking a lot about his mom's death. I was worried about him.  
Jay: So I moved on, two months later February, February 13, my phone rings. It's 2 in the morning. I had just gotten back from a thing we did in Yemen. Samira wanted help. She tried to sell a stone. had been assaulted but got away. I knew I wanted to see her again. I called you asked for two weeks.  
Jay: So Samira needed to sell some stones so she has money to live on. She had spent the money she stole from me.  
Jay: We dealt with a bent police detective and his brother and nephew who had an eye on Samira's diamond. I wasn't able to persuade them to let it go. So had to manage the threat.  
Terry: Which you did.  
Jay: Which I did. Then we arranged to sell 6 of the 15 stones. Samira split the jewels and the money with me. We created an impression that Deepesh was now traveling with a rock singer. And was alive and well in Dehli.  
Jay: We rented a place for her in Jaipur and I rented the beach house in Goa again. Nitin got her a nice id.  
Jay: I had to get back for that Iran thing. I left her in Goa.  
Samira: He blocked me on his phone.  
Terry: As he was supposed to do.  
Jay: So she wrote me letters which Sammy read to me.  
Terry: I saw some of the letters. Sammy needed my okay to read them to Jay. I got a little sample of them. Some letters.  
Jay: Some letters.  
Terry: So you swim naked in Lahore and Sammy falls a little in love with you. I read these letters and I fall a little in love with you too.  
Terry laughs.  
Samira looks down modestly.  
Jay: So then I went back and we did the Sahiwal thing. Samira helped. One of the team. Translated. Helped with the family. She's a pharmacist. Playing a nurse was easy.  
Jay: And after Sahiwal, we had a kind of episodic honeymoon. I'd fly in and spend a week or two, occasionally longer with her in Jaipur or Goa. Just focused on each other. It was kind of a fantasy. Never felt anything like I felt with her. I wanted Samira to come back to England, wanted a normal life together. Marriage, a house, wanted her around all the time. There when I left. There to come home to. But didn't bring it up because thought I might destroy what we had by asking for more. I was afraid she might leave me again. And then Samira decided she wanted to come back to England.  
Samira: Tell him the truth. I got pregnant accidentally and had a miscarriage and then I wanted to come back.  
Terry: And now you are back. With a little help from your friends.  
Terry: So to protect the ashram story and the Deepesh story, you two cannot know each other. If you are going to be a couple here, you have to seem to meet, get to know each other and then become a couple. If that's what you still want.  
Jay: I thought Samira might need some time. Go back to her life. Date some people she knew from before. Maybe date some new people. What we had in India was more fantasy than reality. It was good but not reality.  
Samira: I've told him I can't just go back to what I was like before I met Deepesh, before I met him. I was with Deepesh, faithful to him for four years. It's been two years since Jay kidnapped me. We've been lovers for two years. I'm someone different than I was before Deepesh even after Deepesh. That time in India, the photography, the little theater. Being lovers. Dehli. Sahiwal. Two years with Jay. I'm not the same. I want to be with him. Here. He won't listen.  
Terry: Why won't you listen to her?  
Jay: I listen. I'm not convinced. I want what she says to be true.  
Samira: It is true.  
Terry: Okay. So let's write a love story for you two here. Samira, you arrived on a plane. You saw Jay. Something there maybe. He winked at you. I saw that by the way. He drove you to the hospital. Some attraction from the beginning. You two can talk a little tomorrow at Amelia and Sammy's New Year's Day party. People can see you talking. Scotland Yard wants us to protect you Samira, they've signed a contract with us for three months to have a two person detail whenever you are not at home. We'll secure your place where ever you decide to live. We'll give you a panic button. That takes us with you to the end of March beginning of April. Two body guards whenever you are out in public. Just to keep you safe from the kidnappers. And the public.  
Terry smiles.  
Terry: We can put Jay in as one of your body guards then Jay can violate our policies by getting overly familiar.  
Jay: Anyone who knows me, knows I wouldn't do that.  
Terry: True but you will be smitten. And let's be honest you have been pretty smitten with our Samira.  
Jay: So we met at the airport. See each other New Year's. I am part of the detail who protects her. Then what?  
Terry: You come early for coffee before your shift. A little time alone to talk.  
Jay: You've done this?  
Terry: Maybe once or twice.  
Jay laughs: Fraternization.  
Terry: Sometimes you have a close protection and there's a girl you just can't resist.   
Terry: So then we need an event or two.  
Jay: I've got tickets to a film festival in Leicester. Italian films from the seventies. Films my mother taught. Thought it would be nice to go. If my mom were alive, I'd go with her.  
Terry: Can you take Samira?  
Jay: Sure. I have two tickets. I thought I might see if my sister wanted to go. But I haven talked to her yet.  
Terry: Okay. No going home together. Leave her at the door. We tip off the paparazzi, you two get photographed. Likely still news not front page. Should get some play. Kidnap victim and bodyguard out together socially. Reminiscent of Patty Hearst maybe. Maybe we can get a look back in The Times a story about Hearst and her body guard. It will play.  
Terry: Maybe get a write up on the movie with Kevin Costner and Whitney Houston called The Bodyguard.  
Terry: You run don't you Jay?  
Jay: Most mornings. And now if I don't run, I swim. Most mornings one or the other.  
Terry: I heard you got through the SAS training without swimming.  
Jay: It's all trade offs man. It's all trade offs.  
Terry: Do you run Samira?  
Samira looks at Terry blankly.  
Samira: Run what?  
Terry: Run on the ground, training, jogging, fitness.  
Samira: Of course not.  
Terry and Jay exchange a glance.  
Terry: Jay are you sure about this girl? I'm not sure she your type.  
Jay: She is not my type. She terrifies me.  
Both laugh. Samira: I do love to swim though. Dive. I like the water. Maybe we could begin swimming together.  
Terry: Better Samira if we could get you to run a couple of evenings a week with Jay. It puts you two together and photos would be easy - photos that can find their way into the papers and on line. Swimming together not as easy to get the photos we want.  
Terry: What else have you got going Jay?  
Jay: I've got tickets with Sammy to see Queen with Adam Lambert in March. I think it is sold out.  
Terry: Okay. Do you like Queen, Samira?  
Samira:: Yeah they are okay. I guess.  
Terry: No you love them. You have always wanted to see them. You will tell Jay this in front of whoever else is on that shift. Jay you will try to get a ticket even though they are sold out. You will get a ticket way down front by calling a friend. Who will secretly be me. And then you will realize it will be dangerous for Samira to sit alone down front so she will have to sit with you. And Sammy will have to take the down front seat.  
Jay: This is more elaborate than our jewelry store operation.  
Samira: I loved that. The lost boys.  
Terry: You've got her hooked  
Terry: We can use her once we get through this.  
Jay: Maybe. If she is not pregnant.  
Samira: One step at a time please.  
Terry: So paparazzi. Then I'll suspend you for breaking the rules. We have to keep our reputations pure.  
Jay: How about a reprimand and off the case.  
Terry Okay but let me threaten suspension.  
Jay Okay.  
Terry: Then the two of you can have dinner openly and you can begin staying over with each other.  
Terry: Then I'll leave it to the two of you from there. Break up, get married. Whatever you want.  
The story will play.  
Terry: Oh and no sex, til after the concert.  
Jay: Who would know?  
Terry: People know. We know, we watch - people give off post coital vibs. Any good operative knows. You two couldn't fool anyone. You start having sex again, everyone one will know. Take it slow. It's better for the story. Don't motivate any reporters to go looking too deeply. The story will hold-up but good enough investigative journalists could find the holes if they looked hard enough. Shah, I want your word. No sex til after the concert. And yours too Samira.  
Jay. No sex. Til after the concert. You have my word.  
Samira: No sex, okay.  
Jay: Her word is no good. I love her. But her word is no good.  
Terry: Shah, your word is good enough. I'd stake my life on your word.  
Samira: My word is good.  
Jay: No it's not.  
Terry: His word is good enough. But Samira, don't make it difficult for him. I started to say don't make it hard for him.  
The three laugh.  
Jay: Samira had my grandfather's ring. I gave it to her.  
Jay: Well had Sammy get it and give it to her for me .  
Terry: I knew your grandfather. Persian royalty.  
Jay: In his mind he was real royalty. Looked down on the Windsors as latecomers to the royalty table. Always thought the 79 revolution was a temporary setback for the family.  
Jay: Samira gave the ring back to me before she went into the ashram and said no sex til I gave it back to her in England.  
Samira: We can stick to that. No sex til you give me back the ring. So don't give it back til after the concert or the film thing. br /> Jay: Okay, probably sometime after the concert. It's in my safe in the flat.  
Jay: You should get going. Sammy and Amelia are waiting.  
Terry: Any objections? Is this plan okay? Does it play.  
Jay: It plays.  
Samira: Okay.  



	15. New Years

Terry brings Samira in the afternoon of New Years Eve day to Sammy and Amelia's. Amelia and Sammy welcome them, they all talk briefly. Amelia shows Samira to the guest room. Shows her the bathroom and the closet with some clothes. Samira showers and crawls into bed and and sleeps 14 hours. Little Jay and Sarah are at Sammy's parent's in London. 

New years Day. Family, friends, coworkers stop by Amelia and Sammy's. Jay and his father come late in the day. Jay and his father arrive together in father's Land Rover. Jay is driving. Most natural thing in the world for Jay and his father to be there.

House is full of people. Warm. Voices. Music. 

Jay and Samira act as if they have barely met. Formal, talking, standing apart as if just getting to know each other. Later people who were there would say that anyone could see it was practically love at first sight.

Jay: Hello again. 

Samira: You're from the airport. You drove the car. 

Jay: I did. 

Jay smiles his wolfish smile.

Jay: I was hoping I'd see you again. 

Samira touches her head. 

Samira: I have no hair. 

Jay: It'll grow back. Beautiful even with no hair. 

Samira: Kind of you. Nice boots. No one wears cowboy boots anymore.

Jay: Gift from my girlfriend. 

Samira: Oh you're involved with someone? 

Jay: I was. We're taking a break. 

Samira: She has nice taste in boots. 

Jay: Nice taste in everything. 

Samira: Always wanted to meet a real cowboy. 

Jay: Matter of attitude.

Samira: Do you have the cowboy attitude? 

Jay: She thinks I do. 

Jay: How are you doing with all this? 

Samira: I could use a cowboy to look out for me right now. Maybe she wouldn't mind if I borrowed you? 

Jay: A sus ordenes. 

Samira: Spanish for at your service.? 

Jay: Yes at your service ma'am.

Samira: You think your girlfriend would understand. 

jay: We won't tell her. 

Jay winks at her. 

Samira: I came here yesterday morning and slept for 14 hours and I'm still tired. I need go upstairs and lie down for a little while. Please excuse me.

She goes upstairs.

A short time later Sammy says to Jay: Let me show you the jacket Amelia's parents' got me for Christmas. It's upstairs.

Jay: Okay I'd like to see it

Sammy says to no one in particular: Excuse us for a moment.

Jay and Sammy go upstairs.

Jay: Thank you man.

Sammy: You've probably got half hour. At most. I'll say you had to take some calls. I'll tell Terry.

Jay goes into the guest room.

Samira is standing looking out the window at the snow her back to the door when Jay walks in. 

Samira: It's snowing.

Jay walks over stands behind her. Puts his arms around her. Kisses her on the neck.

Samira: Maybe we should lock the door. 

She turns around in his arms. He wraps his arms around her lifts her up kisses her softly slowly. Longingly. 

Samira: Missed you Cowboy. 

Jay: You just saw me yesterday. 

Samira: Couldn't put my arms around you with Terry there. 

Samira: Wanna mess up this bed?

Jay: I do but kinda gave my word. And seems like it would be a taking advantage of the hospitality.

Samira: They'd understand. 

Jay sits on the bed. Pulls Samira onto his lap. Kisses her. She leans against him puts her arms around his neck. They sit quietly in each other's arms. 

Jay: It's going to be a long three months. 

Jay: I found a place in Portofino. I'd like to take you there in a month or two. 

Shows her a picture on his phone.

Samira: Okay. I'd like to go to Venice too. 

Jay: How long have we been up here? 

Samira: 15-20 minutes. 

Jay: We should go back down. I'll call you tomorrow. 

Samira: Okay 

Samira opens the door, looks both ways, motions for Jay to leave. He slips out, Samira closes the door. Samira waits 5 minutes then follows him down. 

Downstairs Samira goes over to the tree and stands by it looking at the ornaments.

Jay's father comes up to Samira. He is elegant, dressed in a finely tailored suit pale grey. Light blue silvery tie. Aristocratic but at ease.

Mr. Shah: Hello. I'm Jay's father. 

Samira: Mr. Shah.

Mr. Shah: It's begun snowing. Would you care to look at the snow with me. A lovely feature of this house is an orangery. A sort of conservatory.

He leads her to the back of Sammy and Amelia's house. There is a beautiful small glassed in room. No one is there. Outside there are lights. The falling snow is illuminated by the lights. Samira and Mr. Shah stand together quietly watching the snow falling.

Samira: It's beautiful isn't it. I missed the snow. And the cold.

Mr. Shah: You are the one he's being going to see in India aren't you? I won't tell anyone obviously. I am so sorry that my wife didn't live long enough to meet you. My son is different since he met you. Lighter. Both my son and I had a very hard time with my wife's death, his mother's death.

Samira: Jay told me that his mother would sometimes say to you, “Better worse richer poorer sickness health forsaking" and that she meant take out the trash feed the dog that she meant I love you that we are in this together.

Mr. Shah laughs then his eyes fill with tears: She did.

Mr. Shah: Loved her with all my heart. Never met anyone like her. Met her in college at Berkeley. I was in a masters program by then. Political science. She was undergraduate in sociology. First time I saw her she was in a group of women protesting something. Had a big sign that said "Like a fish needs a bicycle." I didn't understand what her sign meant. I asked a student standing next to me. He said it was part of a feminist saying. "A woman needs a man like a fish needs a bicycle." American women terrified me. She and her sign made it worse. But there was something about her. The next time I saw her was on Telegraph Avenue. A street just off the campus. She was in a mixed group. Boys and girls. She had a sign that said "Eat the rich." It was a quote from Rousseau "Quand les pauvres n'auront plus rien à manger, ils mangeront les riches ! 

Samira: When the people are hungry, they will eat the rich? 

Mr. Shah: Close. When the people shall have nothing more to eat, they will eat the rich. she was an activist. She was arrested many times. Can you guess how many times I bailed her out of jail. 

Samira: No 

Mr. Shah. 11 times. She would take the children to her protests. It's a wonder they were not taken from us 

Mr. Shah: If she had lived longer she most certainly would have cost me my Counsel General job. No one like her. I miss her still so terribly much. 

He takes out a handkerchief dabs his eyes again. He picks up Samira's hand and kisses her fingers. 

Mr. Shah: Excuse me please. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. I hope Jay will bring you out to the house. I live out in my grandfather's country house now. I would like to show you the pictures I have of my wife, Jay's mother. There is one of her with her fish needs a bicycle sign. It is one of my favorites. I think you scare my son. We seem to be attracted to women who frighten us. 

He smiles a wolfish smile. So similar to Jay's wolfish smile. 

Mr. Shah leaves her there in the glassed-in room with the snow falling all around.

A man comes up touches her lightly on the shoulder.

Hello.

Terry kisses her on the check: How's it going?

Samira: Feels unreal. I keep waiting for someone to come and arrest me. Drag me out and put me in jail. 

Terry: We would never let that happen. That is not going to happen. 

Jay comes into the glass room. Only the three of them are there.

Terry: No more sneaking upstairs you two. I could have given you a half hour alone yesterday. Not here. Too obvious. I mean it. You can't blow this . We've all worked too hard on it. 

Jay: Sorry. 

Samira: Sorry. 

Terry: If you two get that far, and I think you will, and your haven't reconciled with your father, Samira, I'll walk you down the aisle. If Jay can ever persuade you to marry him.

Samira: I am trying to persuade him to marry me. He is afraid our feelings for each other will change now. 

Terry: How long are you staying here with Sammy and Amelia?

Samira: A few days.

Terry: And then where are you going?

Samira: One of the girls I used to share a flat with is getting married. She's moving out next week. I'm going to take her room. 

Terry: If you get stuck for a place to stay, let me know. I have many resources. I'm sure I could find you something if you needed it. Oh, and be good to this guy. I need him.

Terry kisses her on the cheek.

Terry leaves.

Jay and Samira stand watching the snow. Jay subtly laces her fingers in his, stands very close to her so their hands can't be seen from behind them. They hear someone behind them and he lets go.

It's Jay's father.

Mr. Shah: Son, I'm sorry to make you leave. Ms. Meghwar, I have macular degeneration and have difficulty seeing so my son graciously drove me here today, but sadly for him he must also drive me home. I have a driver, but we were able to give him today off because Jay offered too drive. And we need to be leaving now. 

Jay: It's fine father. I know it means a lot to Amelia and Sammy that you came. 

Mr. Shah: I told you I'm living out in our country house now. I do want to show you the pictures I told you about. Please have Jay bring you out soon. 

Mr. Shah takes Samira's hand and kisses her fingertips again: A very great pleasure Ms. Meghwar. 

Jay: I hope I'll see you again soon. 

Samira: I'd like that. 

Jay and his father leave. 


	16. Samira's Interview with BBC Newsnight

Samira and a woman are sitting in chairs facing each other. Each is wearing a microphone. There are two television cameras trained on them. Mr. Wilkerson Samira's lawyer is sitting in a chair out of the range of the cameras. Two men in dark blazers with yellow and blue "Global" logos on the breast pocket stand near the lawyer. 

Hello: I'm Sarah Mansfield from BBC Newsnight and I'm here with Ms. Samira Meghwar who was kidnapped 2 years ago in Pakistan on the night before her wedding and was recently found in the Aroyga Ashram in Kathmandu. With Ms. Meghwar tonight is her lawyer and two bodyguards. We have agreed not to show Ms. Meghwar's bodyguards.  
Interviewer: Ms Meghwar, thank you for being with us today. I know you have had many requests for interviews. I'm glad you chose to sit down with us here at the BBC. So you came back to England Christmas eve. Were in the hospital for a week. Then I guess there have been interviews with Scotland Yard and MI6. So you have been back for a month and a half. Tomorrow is Valentine's day. How are you feeling these days? Do you have plans for Valentines day?  
Samira: No plans for Valentines. I'm still having headaches. I still don't remember a lot. And, I'm a little nervous right now.  
Interviewer: Can you tell us why you accepted our request when you have turned down so many?  
Samira: There are so many stories out there about me that I wanted people to hear from me what happened.  
Interviewer: Understandable. You did not remember who you were in the ashram but now it seems from what I read, you remember a lot.  
Samira: Some I remember and some I've been told. With a lot of help, I've put most of it together. By the time I was told my name at the embassy I was starting to remember.  
Interviewer: I guess we might as well start with the question that you have been asked the most, but you haven't yet really answered. Were you in on the kidnapping?  
Samira: Yes and no. I had been dating Deepesh Nayer for four years in secret when my parents arranged a marriage for me in Pakistan to the son of a friend of my father's. Our friends knew about Deepesh and me but our families didn't. My parents didn't consult me, they just arranged the marriage and announced it. I tried to tell them I didn't want the marriage but they became very upset saying how I would shame them in front of their entire Pakistani community, in front of the family and in front of their friends if I backed out. They made a huge fuss - my mother cried and threatened to drink bleach and my father raged. It was terrible. My father is a very forceful person. I didn't want to marry. I didn't want to marry someone I'd never met. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in Pakistan.  
Interviewer. Bleach? do you think your mother would have actually done that?  
Samira: No. She is a dramatic person.  
Interviewer: Why didn't you want your family to know about you and Deepesh? He's rich. Handsome. Has a good education. Well to do family.  
Samira: I think that may be a difficult thing for people to understand. My family moved to England when I was 12. We are a very traditional Pakistani family in many ways. Deepesh isn't Muslim, he isn't from Punjab where my family is from and he's Indian. My father blames India for all the trouble between India and Pakistan. I knew my family would never accept Deepesh. My father would only accept a traditional Muslim man from Punjab as a husband for me.  
Interviewer: Deepesh has been seen with someone - a pop singer in Delhi. Do you think he might have left you for someone else.  
Samira: Yes.  
Interviewer: Let's get back to the kidnapping and your involvement.  
Samira: Okay.  
Interviewer: You said yes and no. What is the yes part?  
Samira: Deepesh said he had a plan that would get me out of the marriage, would protect my family's good name and a way we could be together. He said he could arrange to have someone kidnap me in Pakistan before the wedding. And I could avoid confrontation with my father, with my parents. They would be shocked and upset by the kidnapping but they wouldn't be ashamed the way they would be if I refused to marry after they had committed to it. The family and their friends, the Pakistani community would be sympathetic, concerned about a kidnapping. I thought it was a good plan. I could be with Deepesh, I didn't have to marry and my family's good name would be protected. I'd simply disappear. Deepesh said he would have the kidnapper bring me to him in India. He said he would bring some jewels for us to sell to have money to live on and he told me to be ready that someone would come. I thought he was sending someone he knew - a friend or some guys from university. Deepesh has lots of friends. Before I left England, Deepesh asked for some of my clothes to give to the kidnappers because I had to be taken in a way that would look like a real kidnapping. I had to leave with nothing. But when they came, it was terrifying. I wasn't sure if they were really from Deepesh. They had guns, they put a bag over my head, I was thrown in a car boot my with the hood on my head and my hands tied behind my back and tape over my mouth. I had a hard time breathing. My arms burned - I was in the boot in pain for what seemed like hours. When they took me out they were rough. They just threw me around like I was a bag of flour.  
Interviewer: Did you know someone had been shot and killed during the kidnapping?  
Samira: I heard a shot when they were dragging me to the car. Deepesh told me later the police were looking for me and that a guard had been killed and he was afraid he would be connected to my kidnapping and he would arrested and taken to Pakistan for a trial. He told me I had to go back to Pakistan. And tell them I was kidnapped and didn't know who did it or why. I told him it wasn't my fault someone got killed that it was the people he sent. That was after he picked me up and we were at the Samode Palace. He wanted to go to Kathmandu; there was a concert there he wanted to go to. We drove up. I remember him driving - he had a black Mercedes - and we were arguing in the car. I told him I didn't want to go back to Pakistan. That I wasn't going back. He said I had to go back for his sake. He was afraid of being arrested, he was afraid his father might disown him if he found out what we'd planned and that he had taken the jewels. I thought the jewels were his but I guess he stole them from the family. We stayed somewhere in Kathmandu. Maybe we went to a party, a concert I'm still not sure. In the hotel, I heard him on the phone telling someone he would pay $20,000 if they would take me back to Pakistan. I knew I had to get away if i didn't want to go back to Pakistan and the marriage. I left the hotel. I remember leaving the hotel. I don't know where I went. My next memories are from the being on the street in Kathmandu, being cold and not really knowing where I was. I remember the ashram. And being able to get warm. And of bad headaches.  
Interviewer: You know Deepesh was seen with a pop star in Kathmandu. There are reports the two of them were trying to sell diamonds together in Dehli.  
Samira: I read that. Interviewer: But you were definitely in on the kidnapping.  
Samira: I've told you. Deepesh planned it, arranged it, but I was in on it. I believed Deepesh would send someone. Kidnapping would get me out of the marriage and would protect my family's name, my mother and especially my father wouldn't be shamed by my refusing to marry the person they had chosen and committed to. A kidnapping seemed perfect. Kidnappings are fairly common in the Punjab area. Kidnappings for ransom. I didn't know any details. Deepesh said he knew people and he would arrange it and someone would come. Just that "someone would come." I thought it would maybe even be someone I knew. I thought it would just look like a kidnapping. I knew to make it look real I wouldn't be able to take anything not even my phone. I never expected it to be so violent. So terrifying. I didn't know they would be so rough. I didn't know they would have guns. I thought they would fake it. They kidnapped me for real. They said, if you make a sound someone will be killed. They held a gun to my head. I thought they might shoot me if I didn't do exactly what they said. Or shoot someone in the family. There were children sleeping everywhere. It was horrible. They were like terrorists. I think maybe Deepesh hired terrorists. And my worry was founded. They did shoot someone.  
Interviewer: There has been some speculation about your brother Hassan. Did you think at all you brother might be involved?  
Samira: I wondered at the time because it was so violent. My brother has been out of touch with the family. He became more religious the last few years. I know he would have supported the marriage and my being forced to go back to Pakistan to live. He thought women in England were too independent. Were promiscuous. I couldn't think of any reason he would kidnap me or have someone else do it but it did occur to me. And logically it would just be too much of a coincidence that he would kidnap me at the same time Deepesh and I had planned a kidnapping. And in interviews with Scotland yard and the MI6 people they have asked me a lot of questions about Hassan, but I don't know anything.  
Interviewer: I understand an American film company offered you money for the rights to your story. And a book is being discussed also.  
Samira: That's true.  
Interviewer: Can you tell us how much you were offered for the book or the movie?  
Samira: No I can't say.  
Interviewer: Pakistan has asked for you to be extradited and you have been charged in Younganabad with something like contributing to murder.  
Samira: Yes. That's true. My lawyer is conferring with authorities in Pakistan.  
Interviewer: Don't you think Deepesh is as guilty as you are or more so for the guard's death.  
Samira: The man who shot him is the man who is guilty for the guard's death.  
Interviewer: No one seems to know who that is. Do you think Deepesh knows who shot the guard.  
Samira: Yes, he knows. Well he knows who the kidnappers are. He saw them, talked to them. He paid them.  
Interviewer: Do you know how much the kidnappers were paid?  
Samira: I overheard them talking to each other before Deepesh picked me up. It sounded like they had gotten $5000 up front and that Deepesh owed them $10,000 and they wouldn't turn me over to him until they got their rest of their money.  
Interviewer: Do you know if he paid them?  
Samira: I assume he did. They let me go with Deepesh when he came.  
Interviewer: Do you fear being extradited? .  
Samira: Of course. But my solicitor tells me that won't happen. He says I can return if I wish but that the British authorities will not force me to go back.  
Interviewer: There are reports your family has disowned you.  
Samira: Well, I haven't heard from my parents at all. They were told they could see me while I was at King Edwards. They refused to come. I embarrassed them far more than if I had just refused to marry.  
Interviewer: Your father is prominent neurosurgeon isn't he? Doesn't he work at a well known hospital here in London.  
Samira: He does. He is a surgeon and a good one I'm told. He wanted to work here in England and he likes some of English culture, but he has remained a traditional Pakistani man in many ways especially about family and women.  
Interviewer: Would he have beaten you, or killed you if you had said no to the marriage.  
Samira: Of course not. Don't be silly. That doesn't happen among educated Pakistanis, doesn't happen in the higher socio-economic groups. Samira: To say no to something like an arranged marriage in a Pakistani family, you risk being ostracized. And I told you my refusing would have embarrassed them, humiliated them, brought shame on them.  
Interview: So it is better to be kidnapped and have someone killed than just say no?  
Samira: You wanted to know if I was in on the kidnapping. The answer is yes. My parents have told others they never want to see or hear from me again. And there is an arrest warrant for me in Pakistan. I am charged with being an accessory to murder. I've read that the Pakistani authorities want my parents to pay for costs of the police response to my kidnapping. My lawyer tells me they also want me to pay those costs. The man who was killed worked for my uncle's family for many years. He has a wife and children. I feel terrible about his death. About all this.  
Interviewer: But aren't you guilty? Wasn't it your your unwillingness to simply say no to the marriage that caused his death, caused all this trouble. You, not Deepesh. Not anyone else. Wasn't it your cowardice?  
Samira gets up out of the chair: We're done.  
Interviewer: Wait. Ms Meghwar. Please wait. These are fair questions. The public is very curious about you, very interested in what you have to say. 

Samira goes over to Mr. Wilkerson and the bodyguards and has a brief quiet conversation. The lawyer walks over to the interviewer.  
Tom Wilkerson: Ms Meghwar is not continuing with you. She was told she would be interviewed by Ashley Watkins not you. If BBC wishes to reschedule the interview with a different interviewer, please feel free to call my office.  
Samira and the bodyguards leave followed by Tom Wilkerson.


	17. Reactions to BBC Interview

Jay on cell phone: So Valentine. Saw your interview. Nice. I especially liked your walking out.  
Samira: Fuck.  
Samira: I thought it was supposed to be a gentle interview. A friendly interview by someone Terry had arranged. That woman was looking for headlines. Pathetic coward causes murder of innocent father of three.  
Jay: Terry said to apologize to you. They switched interviewers at the last minute. He says he'll fix it.  
Samira: How? How does he fix it?  
Jay: Gale left a message that he saw the interview and he had a three word comment for you.  
Samira: Gale? What did he say?  
Jay laughing: The message was "Tell Samira, Bravo, well played."  



	18. People Magazine interview with Samira

People Magazine

We were able to sit down at the Marriott London with Ms Samira Meghwar. Samira Meghwar is the young British woman who was kidnapped in Pakistan the night before her wedding and was found two years later suffering from headaches and amnesia in a small ashram in Kathmandu. An American movie company is purchasing the rights to her story. People hears some actors have already expressed interest in being in the film. 

We interviewed Ms Samira Meghwar for two days in the middle of March in the beautiful Library (restaurant) of the Marriott and had High Tea both days. We were well aware of Ms. Meghwar's walking out on a previous BBC interview. We had heard that Ms. Meghwar is partial to Veuve Clicquot and we added that to our High Tea and hoped that the champagne and High Tea would ensure things would go smoothly with us. After the BBC interview Ms. Meghwar was called a diva in the British tabloids. We found quite the opposite. We found Ms Meghwar warm charming candid and frankly beautiful. And she has a biting sense of humor. She asked us to call her Samira and we did. We refer to her through the rest of the article as Samira. No questions were off limits and we enjoyed our time with her and wished we had had even more time.

We began by asking the important question of whether or not Samira was in on the kidnapping. "I agreed to be kidnapped rather than say no to the marriage that my parents had arranged for me. If I had refused to marry outright after my parents arranged the marriage and announced it, it would have shamed and humiliated them. I did not know what Deepesh's exact plan was but I knew that he was going to arrange to get me out of the marriage and that my leaving would look like a kidnapping and that he would meet me in India. "  


Samira said during her abduction she heard someone say "Put down the gun". Her hands were tied behind her and the kidnappers had put a hood over her head, she had tape over her mouth. "Then I heard a shot but didn't know anyone had been killed." She knows nothing about the kidnappers. She heard them later discussing $5000 "up front" and $10,000 "on delivery." "I was a package they picked-up and delivered." "They were very rough and they didn't care if they hurt me. I was very frightened. They ordered me around. They spoke English, but they never really talked to me. Just gave me orders: do this. Eat this. Stand up. Sit down. They had guns and they held a gun to my head before they put the hood on. They had on ski masks. They put my hands behind me and tied them with plastic ties. They threw me in a trunk with the hood on and my hands tied behind me and my mouth taped. It was horrible. I couldn't believe Deepesh knew they were going to treat me they way they did. I thought they might kill me. If anything happened they didn't like, I was sure they would just kill me." 

We asked about Pakistan trying to extradite her. "I feel terrible about the man who was killed. He worked for my uncle's family." As we noted, Samira has been offered money for her story by a Hollywood movie company and she has accepted. Details are still being worked out. Her lawyer is arranging to have most of the movie money given to the guard's family. "I don't believe it is my fault he was killed. I thought Deepesh was arranging a fake kidnapping. I had no idea the kidnappers would have guns and would shoot. I know it won't change what happened but at least I can help the family a little." 

Samira has been virtually homeless since coming back to England. When she went to Pakistan she gave up her room - she was sharing a flat with girlfriends. At first once she was back in England, Samira stayed with the family of the woman who identified her at the ashram, Ms. Amelia Noor, then she moved back in with the girlfriends she had lived with before she went to Pakistan. One of the girls was marrying and her room was available. "The press harassed everyone in the flat trying to find about about me and talk to me. We found a reporter hiding in our bathroom once. Binna my roommate opened the door and there he was. It was the last straw. He had bribed another tenant to let him in the building. I don't know how he got into our flat." "So living there didn't really work out. They didn't ask me to leave, they were too nice for that, but I could see how stressful it was. I asked Mrs. Noor if she knew of any flats. I told her that I would have some money from the movie deal and she contacted one of her father's friends who offered me a flat in a very nice building he owns and there is a fierce but wonderful doorman there. I don't have the movie money yet, but when I get it I will pay what I owe for the flat. 

Samira told us that one of Deepesh's guy friends told her that Deepesh had been unfaithful to her many times and then he himself asked her out on a date. "It has been weird" Another of Deepesh's friends said he had always had a crush on her, and invited her to move in with him now that Deepesh was "out of the picture."

Samira told us she has body guards, called close protection, courtesy of an arrangement with Global Protection and Scotland Yard. "At first they thought I might be in danger from the kidnappers, but I never saw any of their faces, so now they don't think I am in danger from them. I couldn't identify any of them. I don't know anything. More the public and the press are a problem. Deepesh's mother wants to talk to me and Mr. Wilkerson, my adviser will arrange that." The press and the public are the problem. The British tabloid press has been practically stalking her. Samira says they pop out of the bushes and are suddenly behind her "in the hallway when I am going to the loo in pubs." Samira says she doesn't know what she would do with out the body guards. Men ask for my phone number. I've been asked for autographs. I don't' know what I would have done if I didn't have the body guards." One of her agents of close protection is a woman we will call Alice. We have agreed not to use the names of any of Samira' security people. Alice once had to go into a Ladies Room and practically drag a male reporter out after he followed Samira in. "It has been horrible."

We asked Samira if she thought Deepesh might have tried to kill her and that was how she got the head injury. We reminded Samira that there were rumors Deepesh had killed a family servant a young Filipina in his teens. No charges were ever brought but the family of the young Filipina went to the police and to the press and accused Deepesh. The Nayer family claimed she had fallen down the stairs and paid compensation to the family. But then because of the charges the family was making the Nayer family filed a libel suit against the girl's family. Samira admitted that Deepesh had a bad temper and admitted he pushed her a few times and once slapped her but she cannot believe he would ever try to kill her. "At the Samode Palace he said he just wanted me to go back to Pakistan and get married. He said the guard's death changed everything. I said the guard's death was his fault, he hired the people who killed him. I could tell Deepesh didn't want me anymore. I think he may have already been seeing someone else. "

We asked Samira if she has any thoughts on why no one seems to have heard from Deepesh and she told us that as her memory came back and Mrs. Noor tried to get her to turn herself in to the embassy, she feared she would be arrested for faking the kidnapping and charged with the guard's death. Samira thinks that Deepesh might fear the same things and be in hiding. Samira thinks he might also be afraid of the kidnappers. Samira doesn't know who they are, but Deepesh does. If his whereabouts were known, perhaps the kidnappers would try be sure he couldn't identify them. Maybe they try to kill Deepesh if they knew where he was. They kill people." We asked Samira if she wants to see Deepesh again or has any hopes of ever reconciling with him. "No. These days my relationship with Deepesh seems like something that happened a long time ago. "

Samira remembers vaguely being in Kathmandu. Maybe at a concert with Deepesh, maybe at a party. Then she remembers the ashram, going there and being in pain. And terrible headaches. Samira tells us she was sent to the mountains by someone at the ashram because they thought her injuries indicated she might be in danger. She couldn't remember her name then. And she had no I.D. and no money. Some good Samaritan had found her on the street injured, bleeding and confused and realized she spoke English and took her to the ashram because the director there spoke English. "I'd been beaten up, I needed stitches and they thought my arm was broken but it wasn't, just strained. I had a black eye. And they also thought I had tuberculosis because I was was coughing all the time. I was a mess." The doctors here at King Edwards told her she doesn't have TB but most likely when she was assaulted her throat was damaged and that caused the cough. She tests negative for TB now. "That was a relief. On top of everything else for a while I thought I had tuberculosis. "

Samira says now she just wants to rebuild her life and move on. She plans to find a job. She needs to support herself. There will be money from the proposed movie but she's not sure when. She has a pharmacy degree and was licensed as a pharmacist but let her license lapse. She hopes to renew the license but may have to be re examined. 

We asked about the pictures of her with the handsome bodyguard. We'll call him William. We asked Samira if she would tell us a little about him "He was at the airport, part of the security group, when I landed from Kathmandu. He was in the back with other security people when my solicitor Mr. Wilkerson did the press conference. When we left, he carried my bag to the car. It was just a small bag, I had only a few things, I could have carried it, but they told him to carry it. And when we got to the car to drive me to the hospital, he opened the car door for me and he winked at me like he got how weird everything was. And then it turned out he was the driver of the car. The head of Global Security Sir Thornwal escorted me to the hospital but Ja a William was the driver of the car. It seems the bodyguard made quite an impression on Samira with that wink. We asked her if she knew about Patty Hearst and what had happened with her bodyguard. She didn't so we told her about Patty Hearst the American heiress being kidnapped and then found but for some years had to have the protection of bodyguards. Hearst fell in love with one of her bodyguards and married him. Her family thought the bodyguard was beneath her and gave them a vacuum cleaner as a wedding gift and said publicly the marriage would never last, but Ms Hearst was married to her body guard 34 years, until his death. 

Samira seemed a little embarrassed by our Hearst story. 

She went on to describe their meetings. "After he was my driver, I saw him at a New Year's party. He was a friend of the husband of the woman who gave the party and I was staying with them. We talked for a little while. He was part of one of the security teams I had and we talked a few more times when he was doing the close protection. One day when he protecting me he told me about a concert he was going to with a friend. I told him it was a band I liked and I wished I could go and then he just got on his phone and got me a ticket. He managed a really good seat down front. Then he said he thought maybe that wasn't a good idea for me to sit alone so he offered the friend the good seat down front because it would be safer for me to sit with him. And the friend jumped at it. So we went that night to the concert and I sat with him. And someone recognized me I guess and called the press. So we were photographed together and followed. A few days later he called me and asked me to go to an Italian 70's Film Retrospective in Leicester. We were photographed there too. Everyone has a phone. I guess I'm recognizable because of my hair. Well lack of hair. And a couple of times a week after his shift, we began running together. I had cabin fever because I'm not supposed to leave my flat without someone with me. I don't think I'm really in danger. I guess they do. Anyway, I wanted to run but didn't want to make someone come out just for that, I mentioned it to him and he offered to run with me. It was on his own time and I was safe with him. So a couple of times a week we would run together. Well I run and he kind of jogs along. Or lopes along. Sometimes he runs backwards even. I don't know how he does it without tripping over something or crashing into something. And I know a few times people took pictures. We went out for coffee and talked a few times before his shift before the second person came on. I don't really know why I needed two protection people. I guess that was the agreement with Scotland Yard. But I haven't heard from him. Then Jill uh Alice told me their boss had seen the pictures and read about us seeing each other. She said he'd been removed as one of my bodyguards and he might be suspended. I liked him. He was nice to me. Alice said the protection company has strict rules. No fraternization." 

We asked Samira if she plans to see her bodyguard again. "I think he might have just felt sorry for me. I feel bad that being nice to me got him in trouble. I'd like it if he called, but I don't think he is allowed to because of his job. And, I can't imagine what he would see in me. I'm a mess. "

We could easily imagine what he might see in her. She is a bright lovely young woman who was trying to protect her family's honor and got caught up in something and someone was killed. She is trying hard to make it right. And to move on.

Samira promised People with a laugh if a romance develops with the handsome agent of close protection like the one that did with Patty Hearst and her bodyguard and a marriage is ever scheduled, we here at People will get an invitation.


	19. People article is out

Jay: People article is out. Is Terry in your good graces again?

Samira: Yeah.

Jay: You invited People magazine to our wedding? 

Samira: Yeah. If you don't marry me I might marry the People interviewer. I think she has a crush on me. 

Jay: She has a crush on Terry. 

Jay: I don't usually worry about other men, but I think if you weren't already taken Terry would want to have a go. 

Samira: Have a go? Have a go at me? What is that soldier talk? 

Jay: Yeah. 

Samira: So when are you going to have a go at me? 

Jay: Having a go doesn't mean just sex. 

Samira: What then? 

Jay: Go out try to get a girl interested in you. 

Samira: Yeah interested enough to have sex. 

Jay: Terry is a rich playboy, probably just your type. 

Samira: Sorry currently working on something with a poor bodyguard. If it doesn't work out though I'll keep Sir Terry in mind. l always kinda wanted to be with a knight. He's a little old for me. 

Jay: But he's very rich. 

Samira: Richer than you? 

Jay: Everybody is richer than me. 

Samira: Richer than your father? 

Jay: Hard to tell how rich my father is. I can tell you my father would never buy a yellow jet. 

Samira: So what color jet would your father buy? 

Jay: Something understated, grey probably. 

Samira: But I do owe Terry. If anything can counter the BBC interview, it is the People article if anybody in England reads it 

Jay: You're click-bait. People will read it. You're a good story. Both interviews work for us They tell the story we want told. Argo remember. 

Samira: Yeah, yeah. "If you want to sell a story let the press sell it for you." 

Jay: What are you doing tomorrow night? 

Samira: Supposed to go to the Flying Steed with my ex-flatmates. 

Jay: Okay if I stop by, spontaneously ask you to dinner. 

Samira: Sure, okay. 


	20. Meeting in the Pub,  French dinner, back to Jay's place

Samira is sitting at a table in a noisy pub with her girlfriends. They have pints and are laughing and talking.

Jay and Stephen walk in, stand at the bar.

Jay orders a cider, Stephen a Guinness.

One of the women at the table nudges Samira and points to Jay and Stephen. Samira shakes her head.

The woman gets up and walks over to Jay and Stephen.

The woman: Hi I'm Binna. We noticed you standing here. Want to join us. We can pull up a couple of extra chairs. Aren't you the guy they called William in the The People article? Nice pictures.

Jay: Me?

Binna: Yeah, you. You took Samira out. To the concert. Running with her. The film festival. She likes you but said she thought maybe you just feel sorry for her. You don't do you? I mean you like her, don't you? Come over sit with us.

Stephen: Yeah Jay, man, lets do it. You're not on the detail any more. Nice to have a pint with some good looking girls.

Jay: Isn't she still supposed to have some protection? Two people when she's out?

Binna: Oh yeah, she does. They're here. Some guy named Max. Samira made him go get us more drinks. She's kind of mean to him. And the woman over by the door. Jill. She's nice. And she's careful.

Jay turns. A woman at the door waves to him.

Jay: Okay.

They walk over to the table. Grab two extra chairs. The girls slide over. Jay is across from Samira.

Jay: Hi again.

Samira: You're not fired then?

Jay: No. Almost got suspended.

Samira: This is Jay and

Stephen: Stephen

Samira: And Stephen. Jay is the bodyguard who has taken me out. Runs with me. Probably because he feels sorry for me.

Jay: That was the reason. I thought I'd risk my job for somebody I feel sorry for.

Max comes back to the table with a tray of drinks. Serves the young women to cheers and thank yous.

Binna: What do we owe you?

Max: I'm expensing this round to our boss. Terry. Sir Terry.

The women toast. To Sir Terry.

A woman walks up to the table. Swaying slightly. 5'10". Beautiful. Straight blonde hair pulled back. Willowy. Well-dressed. Stands behind Jay. Taps Jay on the shoulder

Woman: Hi Jay. I saw you from over there. Remember me?

Jay looks up.

Jay: Hi Ellen.

Woman: Evelyn

Jay: Yeah Evelyn. Sorry.

The table becomes quiet. Samira looks at the woman expectantly.

Evelyn: Why didn't you call me? I thought you were going to call. I thought we were beginning something. I thought we could be a couple. Where did you go? My girl friends showed me the People Magazine article. The handsome bodyguard. Somebody you are supposed to be guarding? Is that what you were looking for? A victim?

Jay: We went out two years ago. We must have had a misunderstanding.

Evelyn: A misunderstanding? You fucked me and never called. Are you fucking her?

Evelyn points to Samira.

Max gets up. Puts his arm around Evelyn. Turns her around starts walking her away from the table.

Max: You don't want to do this. This isn't a good idea. You've had a little too much tonight. I'm going help you get back over to your friends. Tomorrow you'll be glad you didn't let this go any further. He's not for you. You're way too beautiful for him. Those soldier types. You shouldn't ever get involved with them. They break everybody's heart. He'll just break her heart too,

A woman from across the pub hurries across to Max and Evelyn.

Woman: Sorry. Sorry. I got her. We tried to stop her. Too much gin tonight. She liked him - a lot - wanted more. He's tall, she tall, she thought they were a perfect couple. Kept waiting for him to call. He didn't call. She got hurt. People Magazine article set her off. We'll get her home.

Max: Thanks. No harm done.

Evelyn lets the woman put an arm around her and take her back to the table where several other well-dressed women are sitting. Evelyn starts crying.

Max walks back over to the table.

Jay: Thanks man.

Max: No problem. Part of the service. Why I get the big bucks.

Jay to the table: Sorry about that. Misunderstanding.

Jay shakes his head. Looks at Samira. Mouths 'sorry'.

Jill walks over to the table.

Jill: Jay, can we talk for a minute.

Jay: Yeah sure. Excuse me please. Samira, I'll be back in a minute.

Jill motions him over to the door where she was standing. He gets up, follows her over to the door. Max takes Jay's seat.

Jill: You supposed to be here man? I heard you almost got suspended. Not like you to go outside the protocol. Surprised me when I heard. Actually, I was surprised you were even doing this. You and Sammy never do close protection. At least not very often. Terry saves you guys for the big stuff. MI6 borrows you and Sammy.

Jay: Between us, I asked to be on her detail. Kinda had a thing for her from the beginning. Wanted to be around her. Didn't plan to break protocol. Just seemed to happen. First time. Only time. Something about her. I talked to Terry about it. He probably shouldn't have let me do the close protection. But Terry and I, we're good. I'm reprimanded. Not suspended. I can see her, take her out, just can't be part of her detail.

Jill: It happens. Just wouldn't have expected it from you. You are about the most controlled of all of us. Well except for your occasional temper. I heard that Terry got involved with a spouse in a K & R thing one time.I guess he would understand. Are you staying?

Jay: Going to see if she'll go to dinner. Maybe back to my place. You and Max can probably stand down if she goes. We'll be okay. She's not in any real danger – mostly just paparazzi and British press, people who read the articles and want contact with her - fans I guess you'd call them.

Jill: Okay. Let me call Terry. If you two are going to dinner, I can go home and have a glass of wine, put my feet up, and see my husband if he hasn't left me. I've been gone so much lately I'm not even sure I'm still married.

Jay: Jason would never leave you. Give me a few minutes to ask her.

Jill: Sure.

Jay walks back to the table. Stands behind Samira. Puts a hand on her shoulder. She reaches up laces her fingers in his.

Binna notices their interlaced fingers.

Binna: You two look like you've been together a long time.

Max: Hey Jay want your chair back?

Jay: No I'm good.

The group is talking about the BBC interview and the People article.

A man comes over to the table.

Man: Are you Samira?

Samira looks up with that childlike look she sometimes gets. Innocent and puzzled.

Max is on his feet in a fraction of a second.

Man: It's cool. It's cool. I just wondered if I could get your phone number. Or an autograph.

He pushes a napkin toward Samira.

Max grabs his hand.

Max: Back-up man. She's not giving you her phone number and she doesn't give autographs.

Man: Lighten up. I don't mean any harm. I read the article. It sounds as if the bodyguard thing might not work out.

Jay: The bodyguard thing is going to work out.

Man: Yeah. Okay sorry. Could I leave my number just in case?

Samira: Thank you. But the bodyguard thing will probably work out.

Man: You're real pretty. Prettier in person even than the pictures. Okay. Your loss. I'm probably richer than the bodyguard.

He starts to lean over as if to kiss Samira, Max gets an arm around him and starts piloting him back to his friends.

Jay to Samira: Can we talk for a minute?

Samira: Sure.

Samira gets up. Jay puts his arm lightly around her shoulders. They walk toward Jill. Stop halfway there. Jay turns her to face him.

Jay: I thought maybe we could go out for dinner somewhere. Then maybe back to my place.

Samira: Not too soon?

Jay: Not too soon . No.

Samira: Okay.

Jay: Let's talk to Jill.

Jay: Hey Jill, we thought we might leave and go out somewhere.

Jill: We, me and Max, don't have to tag along, Samira if you don't want us. You're safe with Jay. He's not on the detail, he can't work a shift, can't be paid but Terry says we can stand down if you're with Jay. He's good you're safe with him. Usually has a gun, knows 7 kinds of martial arts.

Jay laughs: Only 5 kinds. But can kill with all of them.

Jay told me he was going to ask you to diner. So I called Terry just to be sure.

Samira: Did he also say he wants me to go back to his place after?

Jill: He might have mentioned that.

Samira: Yeah, like you guys don't have perfect memories for anything that gets said to you.

Jay: So we'll just start with dinner. Then we'll see.

Samira: Okay.

Jay: Do you have a coat, bag anything you need to get?

Samira: Yeah, coat and bag over at the table.

They walk back to the table.

Jay: Samira and I are going to go to dinner. But my friend Stephen is going to need a ride home. I wondered if one of you might give him a lift later.

Binna: Sure. I'll drive you home Stephen.

Jay: Okay with you Steve?

Stephen: Sure. Yeah. Of course. Thanks Binna.

Jay: Max, Terry said you can stand down when Samira goes with me. I'm not on the clock, but Terry knows she's safe with me.

Max: I dunno man. That article. And sure didn't think I'd have to protect you. She's a celebrity. You both might need me. Could be more guys like that one who was just here. Maybe another Ellen. A couple of drinks, could get a little unpleasant.

Jay: I got it. We're good. Once we leave you're on your own man. Stay and enjoy the company or go on home and relax.

Samira gets her things, gives Binna a hug and she and Jay leave.

Samira: Where's your car?

Jay points to a black Audi SUV: Over there.

Samira: I've never been in your car. I mean a car you haven't rented.

Jay: No. And you've never been in my flat and never in the bed in my flat.

Jay: Even washed my sheets today and bought a new comforter in case you wanted to come back tonight.

Samira: You had an Audi in Jaipur.

Jay: Yeah.

Samira: You like Audis.

Jay: Yep

Samira: I like Jeeps.

Jay: I know Dumpling. I know you like Jeeps.

Samira: Did you just call me Dumpling?

Jay: No. Don't think so.

Samira: You just called me, Dumpling.

Jay: Maybe. Stick with me and one of these days I'll get you a jeep.

Samira: Where are we going?

Jay Little place I know. Quiet.

Jay: You won't get asked for a phone number there.

Samira: And no Ellens?

They are sitting in an intimate French cafe. 12 tables, candles, white cloths. Soft French music. Murmuring. Soft restaurant sounds. They are finishing. There is an open bottle of wine on the table. Two glasses. Samira's is empty. Jay's still has wine. The candle has burned down part way.

Samira: Didn't you like the wine?

Jay: No it's good. I had some.

Samira: Best onion soup I've ever head.

The chef and the maitre' d come to their table.

Chef: You enjoyed?

Jay: Samira this is Emile and Claude. Old friends of my father's.

Samira: So good. The best soup I've ever had.

Emile: It is roasting the onions first. That is the secret and the sourdough bead toasted just so with a little butter.

Jay: We need to be going. Could we get the check.

Emil and Claude simultaneously: No dessert?

Jay: Next time.

Emile: No check. We haven't seen you in a long time. It's good to see you, Jay. Your father was in last week. Had our escargot. Jay's father loaned us the money to begin this. He believed in us. No check.

Jay: My father wanted a place he could get good escargot, snails. You're never going to make money if you don't charge people like me. This isn't a very big place. And you brought us an awfully good bottle of wine.

Emile: I taught Jay to cook.

Samira: He cooks for me sometimes. Best omelets I've ever had. Makes me an omelet thin as crepe.

Emile: I taught him.

Emile: He cooked for you. That's good.

Claude: You know miss, he never brought a girl here before. He comes with his father. Comes with his friend Sammy and Sammy's wife. Never a girl with him.

Samira: I've never eaten snails. I'll be sure he brings me back soon.

Emile: It is the garlic butter. It would be my pleasure to make escargot for you next time.

Jay stands. Hugs the two men. Walks around pulls out Samira's chair. Helps her with her coat.

Jay: Your place or mine?

Samira: Can I cut a piece of paper with your Gurkha knife if I go to your place.

Jay: Sure.

Samira: I need to call my doorman and tell him I won't be in. He worries about me.

Jay: Call him then.


	21. Jay's Flat. Not cozy.

Jay unlocks the door to his flat. They walk in. He turns on the lights. 

Samira: It's cold.

Jay: I can turn on the heater. 

Samira: No I meant the room. It's like a hotel room. There is nothing personal here. Where is the knife?

Jay: In one of my safes.

Samira: How many safes do you have?

Jay: Three. 

Samira: Can I see inside all three. 

Jay: Sure. 

Samira: So you never took a girl to Vie En Rose before?

Jay: No.

Samira: How about here? Ever brought a girl here.

Jay: No.

Samira: Why not?

Jay: Just never went out with anyone I wanted to bring back here. 

Samira: Well it wouldn't have wowed anyone. 

Jay: You're not wowed? 

Samira: No .

Samira: Could I change things here?

Jay: Like what?

Samira: Well just make it more cozy. Warm it up a little. 

Jay: I guess. 

Samira: Can I see the safes?

Jay: Sure. Wait here a minute. 

Samira: You still don't trust me. 

Jay: Don't want to tempt you. 

Jay goes in the bedroom. Opens three safes: Okay come. 

She is already standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

There are three wall safes open. There is a tapestry wall hanging thrown on the bed. One safe has several guns, ammunition and the Gurkha knife. One passports, driver's licenses and various currencies. One has Samira's letters, the two jewelry cases with the stones, and a velvet box. 

Samira walks in to the bedroom. 

Samira: Three safes. Guns in one. Passports in one? My letters in one. Why not one big safe? 

Jay: Like to keep things organized. Seems better. Separate safes for different things.

Samira goes to the one with her letters. Takes out the velvet box. Opens it. It is the black star sapphire ring. Takes the ring out. Puts it on.

Samira: I knew what was in this box. This is kind of like our safe. Any objection to my wearing this now. 

Jay: No. 

Samira: We can have sex now. 

Jay: Good to know. 

Samira: That's your bed?

Samira: That the new comforter?

Jay: Yeah.

The comforter is a cornflower blue. 

Jay: I thought it was the same color as your blue scarf. I thought maybe you liked that color. 

Samira: The scarf you used to tie my hands in the Jaipur flat.

Jay: Yeah. 

Samira: I think you're right it is the same color. 

Samira: Are you going to tie my hands tonight?

Jay: No I wasn't thinking of doing that tonight.

Samira: Are you nervous?

Jay: Yeah. A little.

Samira: Big tough guy like you?

Jay: You've always sort of terrified me.

Samira: You say that. I don't get it . How can I terrify you? 

Jay: Not sure. 

Jay: Are you on the pill?

Samira: Yeah. I went back on it. Right after I got out of the hospital.

Jay: Okay.

Jay: Want a drink?

Samira: What do you have?

Jay: Heaven's Door, Laphroaig, Veuve. Guinness. Usual suspects. A couple of bottles of wine. I couldn't find Kingfisher. I think it might not be sold here. Just in India. 

Samira: I like Guinness. You don't drink. Not really.

jay: Bought them for you. 

Samira walks out of the bedroom into Jay's kitchen. There is nothing out on the counters. She looks in Jay's fridge.

Eggs, mushrooms, cheese. Some fruit. Yogurt. Veuve. The Guinness. French Roast coffee beans.

Samira: Were you going to cook for me if I stayed?

Jay: Yes. 

Samira: We're both nervous aren't we? 

Jay: Seems like it.

Samira: Would you pour me a whiskey? 

Jay: Of course. 

Jay pours Samira a whiskey. 

Samira: You too - please a drink? 

Jay: Okay. 

Pours himself a scotch. 

They go into his living room.

Sit across from each other. Sip their drinks. 

Samira: This isn't what I imagined.

Jay: What did you imagine?

Samira: Could you put on some music.

Jay: Okay. 

Samira: Could you play the Mystic Queen? 

Jay: Sure.

Jay puts it on.

Jay: Okay.

Samira: I'll read my poem to you. Want me to? Okay if I go in there and take the letter out of the safe? 

Jay: Sure. 

Jay follows her into the bedroom. 

Samira: Let me see the knife. 

Jay takes the knife out of the the safe. 

He takes the knife out of its sheath. Hands it to her. 

Samira: It's bigger than it looks in the picture.

Jay: Uh huh.

Samira: Do you think it killed anyone? 

Jay: Yeah, pretty sure.

Samira runs her thumb along the blade.

Jay: SAMIRA STOP. It's razor sharp. 

She looks at her thumb. An inch long cut on her thumb. Bleeding. 

Samira: So sharp I didn't even feel it cut me. Now it hurts. Ow. Why didn't you tell me it was sharp? 

Jay: I need to tell you the blade of a knife is sharp? Don't run your thumb across it? 

She puts her thumb in her mouth. Sucks on it. 

Jay: Let me see. 

He takes her hand, pulls her thumb out of her mouth, looks at the cut. Holds her hand. Her thumb drips blood over his hand. 

Jay: You're bleeding all over. 

Jay: Our first night when we can go to bed together and we end-up sitting for hours waiting for you to get stitches because you tested a knife blade with your thumb. 

Samira: I don't need stitches.

Jay: Lucky you don't. 

She puts her thumb back in her mouth.

Jay: Come in the bathroom. 

Jay pulls her into the bathroom. 

Jay: Give me your hand. 

Jay holds her hand over the sink. Her blood drips down the white bowl. Jay turns on the water runs it over her thumb. Takes peroxide, gauze, ointment and tape of a cabinet. Cleans and bandages her thumb. 

Samira: You know I'm a little queasy. The room is kind of spinning. There's a buzzing sound.

Jay: You're not going to pass out. Go get on the bed. 

Samira goes unconscious, starts to slide down to the floor. Jay catches her, picks her up, puts her in a fireman carry over his shoulder and carries her in to the bed puts her down on the bed. Pulls the tapestry out from under her takes it into the living room, leaves it on the couch. Goes back in the bathroom opens the cabinet. Takes an ammonia inhalant capsule from a box on the shelf. Takes it in to her. Breaks the capsule under her nose. Samira awakes slowly pushes the capsule away. 

Samira: That smells awful. What happened? 

Jay: You fainted. 

Jay: What am I going to do with you? 

Samira: Whatever you want? But be careful of my thumb. 

Samira: No wait I want to read you the poem.

Jay: No poem. Samira, you're on my bed which is where I've wanted you for 3 months. I'm not waiting anymore. I can't wait any more. You can read the poem later. I'll be careful of your thumb. 

He walks over turns off the light. 


	22. Are we different? Notting hill and a jeep

Jay is cooking.

Samira is sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee. The French Press is next to her cup.

Jay: How's the thumb? 

Samira: Hurts. You shouldn't offer your guests dangerous things.

Jay: Guests shouldn't use their thumbs to see how sharp a blade is. I may have to limit my guests to people with common sense. 

Samira: Terry made us wait so long. 3 months. There were times we could have had sex. No one would have known.

jay: Not sure no one would have known. And you agreed no sex til you got your ring back. The ring was in my safe. You just got it back last night. 

Jay: And I didn't want to take a chance. Wanted this, you and me, to look and feel as authentic as possible. I thought it was good that we took our time. Like Terry said, people can tell. Some people. Like a 6th sense. We leave a room after sneaking away and we've had sex, some people can tell. Fine if people can tell we are attracted to each other but not if they already sense post coital vibs. 

Samira: So this morning do we have post coital vibs? 

Jay: Yes and we have coffee and omelets. Well tea coffee and omelets. 

Samira: Could we move to Notting Hill. I'll move in here first but then Notting Hill.

Jay: Why?

Jay: Why Notting Hill? 

Samira: Cause you'll go away. I accept that. That that will be part of our life. Sometimes for weeks. When you are away I'll be in a place I like. Feel safe. Feel comfortable. I can walk there, go to the open market year round. I always wanted to live there.

Jay: And have a jeep too?

Samira: Yes. I want to live in Notting Hill with you and drive a jeep like I had in Goa. 

Jay: You sure about this. Me? Us? You may get better offers than some bodyguard. You had one last night.

Samira: You're not really a bodyguard. Jill told me you'd never done close protection since she started working at Global. She said you and Sammy do other things. Secret big operations. 

Jay: No, I'm not really a bodyguard. I liked being your bodyguard though. 

Samira: In bed last night you were different. Controlled. Restrained.

Jay: Didn't want to hurt your thumb. It's been a long time. And it feels different - you seem different than you were in India.

Samira: It feels different to me too. We aren't as relaxed as we were in Goa, Jaipur. Sex doesn't feel familiar the way it did in Goa, Jaipur. Maybe you should tie me up. 

Jay: Or put you on the kitchen counter. 

Samira: Your greatest hits? 

Samira: Do you own this flat?

jay: Yeah, I own it. We can sell it. Or rent it. 

Samira: For someone who requires a lot of safes it would be ideal. Like a diamond merchant or something.

Samira: So Cowboy what's next for today?

Jay: We could go back to bed. I'd like to spend the whole day in bed with you. Or do something with a chair or the floor or a kitchen counter. Lots of possibilities. 

Samira: I want to rent a jeep and go to Notting Hill and look at houses. 

Jay: Too soon for house shopping. 

Samira: I thought you said the thing with the bodyguard was going to work out. 

Jay: Hopeful. Not ready to buy a new house. 

Samira: Okay, how about lunch in Notting Hill, no house shopping. Just looking. 

Jay: That we can do

Samira: And rent a jeep?

Jay: No jeep. We take the Audi.


	23. Notting Hill and the enterprising waiter  & a little history please

Jay and Samira are walking in Notting Hill. Jay has his arm loosely around her shoulders as they walk.  
Samira points to a house.  
Samira: I want one like that.  
Jay: Okay.  
Samira: Why do you think last night felt different?  
Jay: Not sure.  
Samira: Cause of my hair?  
Jay rubs her head.  
Jay: No kind of like your hair. You are like a fuzzy toy.  
Samira: Why are we different?  
Jay: Why questions are usually complaints.  
Samira: This isn't a complaint.  
Jay: You're different than the girl I'd fly in to see in Jaipur, in our little Goa paradise. There it felt like you were completely mine. And in India nothing pulled you away from me. Here you're being pulled in all directions. And I don't quite know where I fit in.  
Samira: You are more controlled again. More restrained.  
Jay: I'm going to get you a key to my flat. You can come and as you please. And the safe that has the stones, I'm going to give you the combination to it. You can take them when you're ready  
Samira: Okay, I will take them  
Jay: Fine.  
Samira: Then I'll give them back.  
Jay: We'll see.  
Samira: I want to take pictures again, photographs. I want to buy a camera. And, I want to be in little theater. It's like what I became in India I want to keep that.  
Samira: Are we different here?  
Jay: In India, I was your lover, your guardian. Here I'm not sure what I am.  
Samira: What do you want to be?  
Jay: Your husband.  
Samira: So ask me to marry you. Down on one knee.  
A man jostles Samira. Jay immediately moves between them.  
Man: Oops sorry. Hey. You're that lady who was kidnapped.  
Looks at Jay. You're the bodyguard.  
Jay: No we just look like them. This is my wife and she has cancer. Only has 6 months or so to live. Lost all her hair in the chemo. We get asked about it though. I guess we look like them.  
Man: Oh I'm sorry mate.  
He goes away.  
Jay: You need a hat.  
Samira: You too.  
The go to a stall, buy Samara a hat with a big soft pale pink rose.  
Jay buys a baseball cap.  
Samira: What does that say?  
Jay: It says: Sequel.  
Samira: What does it mean?  
Jay: I don't know just liked the color.  
Samira: Khaki?  
Jay: I look good in Khaki.  
Jay winks at her.  
They go into a cafe in their hats. Sit down at a table, take off their hats.  
The waiter looks closely at them.  
Looks at Jay.  
Your name William?  
No Asif.  
Okay.  
You know who you two look like?  
Looks carefully at Samira: Can I have your autograph?  
Samira: Why?  
Waiter: I collect autographs. You were kidnapped and there is going to be a movie.  
Waiter: Also I sell them on e-bay.  
Samira: How much do you think you can get?  
Waiter: 25 maybe 50.  
Samira: Pounds? That's a lot.  
Waiter: I know but no one has yours yet.  
Samira laughs. Looks at Jay. He nods.  
Samira: Okay sure.  
The waiter hands her his pen and a napkin. She signs.  
Waiter: Thanks a lot.  
Samira: Want to take a picture with me.  
Waiter: Yeah, but I could lose my job.  
Samira: No it's okay we'll say I asked you to do it. You take a picture of us with our phones and I'll let you take a picture with me with your phone.  
Waiter: Gee thanks You're nice. Pretty too. I saw the BBC thing. She was a bitch.  
Samira gives the waiter her phone, takes Jay's phone and hands it to the waiter also. He takes their pictures. Gets out his phone takes a picture with Samira. Obviously delighted.  
Jay: Could we order now?  
Waiter: Yeah. Oh, sorry. Sure. Your drinks are on me. Thanks a lot for the autograph and the picture.  
He brings their food. The eat slowly. Jay holds her hand at times.  
Samira: How long will this last?  
Jay: Your being a celebrity. Dunno. It's working for us right now.  
Jay: He'll sell the picture. If I charge this, he'll sell my name.  
Samira: Are you going to?  
jay: No. Don't want to make it too easy. But it's good. We want to be seen. We want to be seen as dating couple.  
Samira: Maybe that's what's different. We are a dating couple. We are getting to know each other again cause we are different people here.  
Jay's cell rings.  
Jay: Hey Sammy.  
Sammy: Hey, Jay. Where are you?  
Jay: Notting Hill.  
Sammy: You working?  
jay: Having lunch with Samira. Getting my picture taken by an enterprising waiter. Samira wants to buy a house in Notting Hill.  
Sammy: I know a guy.  
Jay: What? A guy who sells houses?  
Sammy: Yeah.  
Jay: Not quite time yet.  
Amelia and I are coming into London tomorrow. She has a conference or something. Want to get together for dinner. Maybe we could go to that French place – those friends of your dads. Amelia likes it.  
Samira nods.  
Jay: Okay what time.  
Sammy: 8 okay?  
Jay: I'll call them.  
Jay hangs up.  
Jay: Emil and Claude will be pleased.  
Samira: And we will please them more by ordering dessert this time. I love creme brulee. Did you know that?  
Jay: I did not, but I'll call Emile and tell him.  
Samira: Can I stay at your place again tonight.  
Jay: Sure. You want to go by your place and pick up some things? Different clothes?  
Samira: Yeah. And tell the doorman I'll be out again. And I want Thai for dinner. Take out.  
Jay: Okay. I know a good Thai place by my flat. Great peanut sauce.

Samira and Jay are sitting at the dining table in his flat. Thai food boxes. White plates. Jelly jar glasses. Stainless forks, spoons.  
Samira: Good thing they gave us napkins.  
Jay: Are you mocking me? How my flat is appointed?  
Samira: The only nice thing you have is that wall hanging. It's beautiful. Could we put it in the living room?  
Jay: No. The tapestry stays in the bedroom over the safes. What about my new blue comforter. That's nice isn't it?  
Samira: Very beautiful. But how about some posters in the living room then.  
Jay: Okay.  
Samira: And some plants. And some pillows and a toaster.  
Jay: Okay. You have to water the plants.  
Samira: And some books – could I bring some cook books. I like to bake. I can bake you scones. And could I leave some clothes here now. And we need a trunk or something in front of the couch to put our feet on.  
Jay: Okay.  
Jay: Only nice thing? What about my knife?  
Samira: Okay and your knife. But your knife is dangerous.  
Jay: How's the thumb?  
Samira: Not too bad. I'll take some ibuprofen.  
Jay: Let me re-bandage it when we are finished.  
Samira: Okay.  
Samira: I want to ask you something.  
Jay: Okay.  
Samira: How many women have you had sex with?  
Jay: Why?  
Samira: Because of Evelyn.  
Jay: I didn't count.  
Samira: More than 10?  
Jay: Yes.  
Samira: Than 20?  
Jay: Probably.  
Samira: More than 100?  
Jay: Don't think more than 100. Average two or three a year probably.  
Samira: Starting when?  
Jay: When I was 16 or 17.  
Samira: Which is it? 16 or 17.  
Jay: Sixteen.  
Samira takes out her phone and calculates.  
Samira: Sixteen to 35, you've been having sex for 19 years. Lets say three a year that is ... okay that is 57.  
Jay: Okay but you have to subtract the two years after my mom was killed, I didn't have sex with anyone. Didn't want to. That's 51.  
Samira: But you married the year after your mom died.  
Jay: Okay 52 then. And after The Rambagh Palace haven't had sex with anyone but you. So that was two years ago. Minus 6 more. 46. Do you want to be counted or not?  
Samira: Of course you have to count me.  
Jay: Okay 47. If there were 3 a year.  
Jay: But, understand it's an average. Some years three, some years one. One year probably 5. To be accurate, are you interested in accuracy, probably have to recalculate. So say 7.5 years times 3 a year that is 22.5 and 7.5 times 2 that is 15 - that is 37.5. That sounds about right. Add one for the marriage. That's 38.5. Not sure what that .5 means. Maybe some heavy making out but no intercourse. Wait what was your decision on counting you. Do you mean just before you? Still it's an estimate. Yeah, definitely a couple of years with only one. Not serious though. Pretty sure there was one year with 5. Maybe we need an algorithm.  
Jay laughs.  
Samira glares at him.  
Samira: You think this is funny?  
Jay: No. Yes. Well a little.  
Samira: Did you have sex with other people when you were married?  
Jay: Of course not. Why are we doing this now?  
Samira: Why? I told you, Evelyn. I want a sexual history now. I didn't think about it before. It's different here. You said it was different in Jaipur and Goa for you. I was all yours. Same for me. There you were all mine. I never thought about any other girls in your life. Then last night there was Ellen.  
Jay: Evelyn.  
Samira: Couples do this. It's normal. Part of the beginning. I want to know.  
Samira: We've done oral. Anal? Have you done that?  
Jay: Yes.  
Samira: Three way?  
Jay: Yes  
Jay: Samira, I was a soldier.  
Samira: Two boys? Two girls?  
Jay: Two girls. No boys.  
Samira: Did you like it?  
Jay: Which?  
Samira: Anal. Three way. Both. Either.  
Jay: I liked both. Yeah. Three-way was a little confusing. I can barely manage one girl, two is too much for me.  
Samira: Ever tie anyone up?  
Jay: No, not for sex til you in the chair in Jaipur.  
Jay: Okay. If we are going to do this, how many guys have you had sex with?  
Samira: One before college. In the summer. Three at uni. Then just Deepesh for four years. Then you. Then a diver in Pondicherry. Seven I guess.  
Jay: You fucked some guy in Pondicherry after you left me.? How many times?  
Samira: Two nights.  
Jay: Two nights or two times? Sometimes we have sex more than once a day, more than once a night.  
Samira: Well I didn't. He didn't. We didn't.  
Jay: Why didn't you call him to help you sell the jewels.?  
Samira: Come on.  
Jay: What's his name? Maybe I will kill him.  
Samira: No you won't. Don't be stupid. Don't be primitive. You can't just go around killing people. You said you aren't an assassin. You said you don't just go around killing people. He didn't do anything wrong. I said okay. He wasn't a rapist.  
Jay: Why leave me and have sex with someone else?  
Samira: Separate ways. Remember. I was lonely. I had been there 3 weeks. I missed you. And any way the sex with him just made me miss you more.  
Jay: You could have called me.  
Samira: I met him diving. He seemed nice. He seemed okay.  
Jay: That was what made me so despondent when you left me in Goa, thinking of you with someone else, I couldn't stand it.  
Jay: So what happened with him?  
Samira: He was my diving partner. Also he was one of the instructors. I needed a partner to dive with. I was waiting for someone who needed a partner. No one came that day who needed a partner. He volunteered to go with me.  
Jay: I'll bet he did.  
Samira: After we went diving, we had dinner. It was nice. He asked me if I would like to go home with him. I said okay. I said okay. Got that? I was lonely. I said okay. We had sex in his bed. Woke-up. We went diving together the next day.  
Jay: No sex in the morning.  
Samira: No.  
Samira: He caught some fish. He knew the good places to fish. We went back to his place. He cooked the fish. We had dinner. We had sex again and I left before dawn.  
Samira: He didn't know where I was staying. Didn't have my phone number. He didn't know anything about me. I left the next day for Agra.  
Jay: Leaving before dawn that's one of your specialties.  
Samira: Lighten the fuck up. I didn't do anything wrong. And it just made me miss you.  
Jay: Did you do oral with him? You asked me about specifics.  
Samira: No just with you and Deepesh.  
Jay still angry: Anal? Anyone sodomize you?  
Samira: No.  
Jay: Three ways?  
Samira: Deepesh wanted to.  
Jay: What three way? Anal?  
Samira: Both. I said no to both.  
Jay: Why no?  
Samira: I didn't want to.  
Samira: Have YOU had sex with any one since me?  
Jay: After the Rambagh Palace no one else. Before that after Goa, when you left me, Ellen. The woman who came into the pub. You sort of met her.  
Samira: Why make such a big deal about the diver?  
Both sounding angry.  
Jay: It's different. You left me remember? Snuck out in the early morning? No explanation, you took most of my money, all of the stones which you had agreed to split with me and left me with a $700 scooter bill. And I had no hope of ever seeing you again.  
Samira: Her name is Evelyn. So she was lusting after you for two years.  
Jay: Maybe your diver is still lusting after you.  
Samira: How many times with her?  
Jay: Two.  
Samira: Two days or two times.  
Jay: Two days, three times. Details? You want the details?  
Samira: Yeah. I want the details. She's tall, she's blonde. She beautiful. You two make a perfect couple.  
Jay: No we don't. I went home with her after a marathon we were both in. We showered. Separately. Ordered a pizza in. Ate it. We went to bed, had sex that night and in the morning. We went out for the day on a sailboat with some friends of hers. It was already planned, she invited me a long. Pleasant day, nice sail. We went back to her place she cooked me dinner which by the way you almost never do and we had sex again and I left later that night. She has a tattoo of a cricket on her inner thigh. Detailed enough or you want more? I thought having sex with her would make me forget about you. First time with her just made me want you more. I thought maybe second time would be better. It wasn't. Only wanted you. Not sure why I had sex with her the third time. Felt empty. You ruined casual sex for me. No one after Ellen. You called in February and I flew to Mumbai and you snuck back into my bed. No one since then. Just you Dumpling.  
Samira: And you are a better cook than I am. I didn't have a French chef teaching me to cook.  
Samira: Don't call me Dumpling.  
Jay: I didn't.  
Samira: A cricket on her thigh?  
Jay: Said it was good luck. Never came across a cricket tattoo before. Seen butterflies and flowers before. A spider once. Not sure the good luck thing is really working for her.  
Samira: Who had the spider?  
Jay: A girl in Madrid.  
Samira: Shall I get a tattoo? Would you like that?  
Jay: No. Don't.  
Jay: Perfect just as you are. Obscure object of desire. Since the first two nights in Goa with you, never wanted anyone else. Shouldn't have had sex with her. Thought it would help. Didn't help. Didn't make me feel better, made me feel worse. Hurt her. Wish I hadn't done it. Sammy said you ruined me for anyone else. Thought after Ellen uh Evelyn, that he was right.  
Jay: Then you called. Wanted help with the stones. And no one since then. No one but you.  
Samira: All those girls. Were you serious about any of them?  
Jay: No. I was with a couple of them for awhile maybe a year or so but never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. Never wanted to marry any of them. Serious? No.  
Samira: But you are serious about me?  
Jay: Yes. Serious about you. Different with you. Samira, from sixteen or seventeen girls just came around. I didn't have to do anything, they were just there. They smelled nice. They were nice to touch. They made it easy for me. Easy for me to have sex with them. I liked having sex with them. I was a teenage boy. They were almost interchangeable though. I'd forget their names. Get their names mixed-up. I didn't quite get what they expected. I'd have sex with them but then I wanted to get back to whatever I had been doing.  
Samira: Doing?  
Jay: Guy stuff. Shooting, running, martial arts, football. The girls wanted something different. More than sex. Some would find someone else. Some would get mad. Some demanded I explain or change. Something like you saw with Ellen uh Evelyn. Amelia says I have a zen-soldier thing. Amelia says I always had it - even as a teenager. Not sure what she means. She says it attracts girls.  
Samira: What about me? Why am I different?  
Jay: Not sure why you're different. Early on, I just thought I was just a normal teenage boy. Enjoyed the sex but didn't really want a girl around all the time. Then after my mother was murdered and that stupid marriage, I was comfortable keeping an emotional distance. Maybe you are different because I kidnapped you and when it all went wrong, I felt responsible for you. Maybe because I kidnapped you and killed your boyfriend, I felt you belonged to me then. Caveman thing. Archetypal. Dunno. Soulmates, what is that? Kismet? You said kismet. Samira I have no idea why you are different. You just are. I feel what I feel for you. Didn't know I could feel the way I feel about you. Never felt it before. Amelia says my zen-soldier thing doesn't work its magic on you, so that makes you more interesting to me. You fascinated me even in Amritsar. But something else too. I saw you standing by the car the day I kidnapped you. For a fraction of a second I thought I knew you. Or had known you. Some connection already there to you. I got on with doing my job, got on with my plan to kidnap you. But from the moment I saw you there is something. Something.  
Samira: Amelia is wrong. That zen-soldier thing? It works on me too. 


	24. ferns and shoes on the floor Samira moves in

Samira is in Jay's flat. 

The flat has posters on the wall. One a framed movie poster Argo, another gondolas in Venice. Books on some of the shelves. Several cookbooks. A toaster, a kettle on the kitchen counter. A fluffy throw across the couch. Pillows. A potted palm, a fern. Samira's shoes are on the floor in front of a chair. There are papers scattered by the computer.

She is barefoot. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The t-shirt says Batman and Ramen. It has a bowl of noodles and a Batman head. 

Jay is looking at his phone. Sitting on his sofa, legs outstretched resting on a leather trunk in front of the sofa. He's also barefoot and has on jeans and a t-shirt. His t-shirt is plain. He notices her t-shirt: From Gale? 

Samira: He sent it to Amelia for me. Got it a couple of days ago. I used to beg for it. 

Jay: Yeah. It's a good one.

Samira: So listen Batman, can I move in now? 

Jay looks around the room. 

Jay: You've got posters, pillows, plants. You leave your shoes out in the living room floor. Your papers are all over the computer desk. You have a key. You come and go as you want.

Jay: It looks like you already moved in. 

Samira: I want to bring the rest of my things. I need space in the closet and a couple of drawers. 

Jay puts down his phone: Okay

Samira: I stay here every night. But I still have things in the flat Amelia got for me. I want to move in here and be done with the other place. 

Jay: Okay. I like waking up with you here. I like coming home to you here. It's what I've wanted for a long time. Feels good. 

Samira: It's different than Goa and Jaipur. Feels different. 

Jay: There I felt like I was always visiting you. I'd count the days til I could see you. Count the days til I knew I had to leave again. Doesn't feel like that here. Feels like we live together here. Kind of settled. 

Samira: Is this what you wanted? 

Jay: Yeah. It's what I wanted. Is it okay for you?

Samira: I counted too. How many days til you left. How many days til you came back. It's better here. Maybe I did get pregnant on purpose. I wondered if I let myself be robbed in Mumbai so I could call you. Amelia said maybe I did. 

Jay: You weren't messy in Jaipur or in Goa. You didn't have stuff spread all over. 

Samira: I'm not really messy. Well, I did always straighten up there before you came. I know where everything is here though. 

Jay: How much more do you have to bring over?

Samira: Amelia well help me. Just a few things. But can I have a couple of drawers?

Jay: Sure. Okay. If I need to, I can take some of my things out to my fathers. I guess we need more space. 

Samira: A place in Notting Hill. Two bedrooms. Or three.

Jay: Look at this. 

Jay shows her pictures of a villa on his phone. 

Samira: What is that?

Jay: The place I showed you New Years - Portofino. A villa. I want to take you there for a week or two.

Samira: When? 

Jay: Soon. 


	25. Villino Rosella - Portofino

Chapter 23:  
Portofino  
Marry me? 

Jay: Samira, I want to make the reservations for Portofino.  
Samira: Okay. You going to propose?  
Jay: Maybe. If I do are you going to say yes?  
Samira: Maybe.  
Jay: You came back in December. Its almost April. As far as the public is concerned, we've been seeing each other since New Years. You live here. The press isn't interested in you anymore. There's no point in waiting unless there's some reason you want to delay.  
Samira: No.  
Jay: Last chance sure you don't want to see anybody else? Try out some other people?  
Samira: Well there were those charming friends of Deepesh who asked me out. I do kind of hate to close those doors.  
Samira: You sure you wanna marry me?  
Jay: Wing and a prayer.  
Samira: Okay. Portofino. And veuve.  
Jay: Yeah. Okay.  


Two weeks later. Jay and Samira are sitting in wooden chairs on one of the terraces at a Portofino villa. It's warm. Soft breeze. Soft sound of bees somewhere. Smell of sage. On a table between them is a bottle of white wine and a sparkling water. Two glasses. Samira is drinking the wine. Jay has sparkling water. They have their feet on a low wall. Still, shimmery afternoon. They are looking out onto the Ligurian Sea  
Samira: Do you want to wear a ring if we get married. Sammy wears a ring.  
Jay: I want a ring. Yeah, outward and visible sign.  
Jay: Do you?  
Samira: I'll wear the sapphire. I thought that would be my wedding ring.  
Samira holds up her hand with the sapphire ring.  
Jay: No. I have something else in mind.  
Jay: Last time I saw my dad he asked if I was going to marry you. I told him I was going to ask you and he offered me my mother's rings. Her engagement ring and her wedding bands. He thought I might want them for you. I think he wants them for you.  
Samira: What are they like?  
Jay: One's green.  
Samira: Green? What does that mean? Green?  
Jay: An emerald with diamonds. Gold setting, engraved. Front and back. And there are two narrow gold bands, one plain, one channel setting emeralds and diamonds. My mother wore the plain band all the time. But my father proposed with the emerald. And my mother wore it on holidays and to parties and official functions they had to attend. Fancy things. Important official things. When they really dressed up. Court, embassy. When we were little, my sister and I loved to look at it. The diamonds sparkled in the light. The emerald was so green. He wants me to propose with the emerald.  
Samira: So do it Cowboy.  
Jay: I'll be right back.  
Jay goes inside. Comes back with an ice bucket and bottle of champagne. Veuve. Two crystal flutes.  
Samira: So romantic.  
Jay: Read this to me.  
Hands her his phone.  
Samira: What is it?  
Jay: The ee cummings poem you sent me when I was in Iran.  
Samira: I knew you were in Iran.  
Jay: Read it.  
Samira: Okay.  
She takes the phone. Reads him the poem  
i like my body when it is with your  
body. It is so quite a new thing  
muscles better and nerves more  
i like your body i like what it does  
i like its how i like to feel the spine  
of your body and its bones and the trembling  
firm smoothness and which i will  
again and again and again  
kiss i like kissing this and that of you  
i like slowing stroking the shocking fuzz  
of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes  
over parting flesh And eyes big love crumbs,  
and possibly i like the thrill  
of me under you so quite new  
Jay: Okay.  
Jay takes his phone back. Jay play Plays I'll be Your Lover Too by Van Morrison. Plays the whole song. They sit quietly listening to the song.  
I'll be your man  
I'll understand  
Do my best to take good care a you  
Yes I will  
You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover, too  
Yes, I will  
Derry down green  
Color of my dream  
A dream that's daily coming true  
I'll tell ya  
When day is through  
I will come to you  
And tell you of your many charms  
And you'll look at me  
With eyes that see  
And melt into each other's arms  
And so I come  
To be the one  
Who's always standing next to you  
Umm, reach out for me  
So I can be alright  
The one who's always reaching out for you  
Yes I will, yes I will  
You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover, too.  
Jay: That is still true for me. Every word.  
Samira: You love me.  
Jay: And you like having sex with me.  
Samira: Get on with it Cowboy.  
Jay slides his chair back. Takes hold of the arms of her chair and turns it toward him. It screeches on the stone terrace as he moves it. Gets down on his knee, one knee in front of her. Takes her left hand. Hold it in his his. Kisses her palm.  
Jay: Heart of my heart, love of my soul, obscure object of desire, will you marry me?  
Samira: Okay.  
Jay laughs: Can't you just say yes?  
Samira: I said okay. That is yes.  
Jay slips the emerald on her finger.  
Samira: No. You can't expect me to wear this. I'd need an armed guard. How many carats is this? Is this 14 carat gold?  
Jay: I am your armed guard.  
Samira: No.  
Jay: The emerald is 9 carats. The gold isn't 14 carats.  
Jay: 18. The gold is 18 carats.  
Samira: I can't wear this. You can't expect me to wear this.  
Jay: I do. I do expect you to wear it. I expect you to wear it every day til we marry. Til our wedding day. It's your engagement ring. You have to wear it.  
Samira: Where did it come from? It's from your father's family isn't it.  
Jay: After the wedding, you don't have to wear it all the time. Sometimes. Some. My mother didn't wear it all the time. There are two gold bands. One with channel set emeralds, one plain. The emerald is for the engagement. The bands are for the wedding.  
Samira: Which band did your mom wear?  
Jay: The plain one. Sometimes she would add the other band when they went out for dinner. But the plain one is the one she wore everyday. I don't think she ever took it off from the day they were married on. For a long time I thought, she was buried with the plain one.  
Samira: Do you have them? Let me see?  
Jay takes out two bands. One with emeralds, a channel setting in yellow gold. One plain yellow gold. Both have the same engraving as the gold setting of the emerald.  
Jay: These are the wedding bands that go with it. My mother wore the plain gold band. My father had one like it. Wider but with the same engraving.  
Samira: What is the emerald ring worth?  
Jay: Insured for $158,000.  
Samira: How can I wear this? Why weren't you honest with me?  
Jay: What do you mean?  
Samira: Here I'm telling you Deepesh is a rich boy, and you let think you were a poor soldier, when here you are, you ask me to marry you and you give me a ring worth $160,000. No poor soldier can do that.  
Jay: I am a poor soldier. Well a poor security guy now, a poor soldier of fortune. I live on what I earn.  
Samira: Yeah, yeah. Poor soldier the son in a family with $160,00 18 carat gold emerald rings lying around to give for engagements.  
Jay: I thought the ring would make you happy. Nothing is ever simple with you, is it?  
Samira: I am happy. I'm just in shock. Okay. I'll wear it. Of course I'll wear it. And you can guard me. And guard the ring.  
Jay: I'll guard you.  
Samira: And the ring.  
Jay: And the ring.  
Samira: Aren't we supposed to kiss now?  
Jay: Now you are supposed to say how much you love me and how happy you are I asked you to marry me.  
Samira: Okay.  
Jay: Say you love me and I make you happy. Then kiss me and take off your clothes.  
Samira: Here on the terrace?  
Jay: It's our terrace. Why not here? Pretty private. Would we get arrested on own terrace?  
[https://www.ebay.com/itm/18K-YELLOW-GOLD-RING-9-51CT-NATURAL-GEM-COLOMBIAN-GREEN-EMERALD/153429564662?hash=item23b91d5cf6:g:4zgAAOSwZA1aaYg8] _ 18 carat gold a band .


	26. rope tales milan

Jay: I want to drive over to Milan for a day or two. We'll keep this place. Come back and stay here another week.  
Samira: Why?  
Jay: I want to show you something in Milan.  
Samira: A surprise.  
Samira: Will I like it?  
Jay: I don't know.  
Samira: Give me a hint.  
jay: No. 

They drive to Milan. Two and a half hours. Samira doses. Jay is relaxed. His usual skillful fast driving.  


Milan. Check into Hotel Princepe Di Savoia  
Samira: I like it.  
Jay: They have an indoor pool.  
Samira: Such a considerate uh fiance - I guess you are my fiance now.  
Jay: I am your fiance now.  


Jay: I'm going to take you to a performance tomorrow night. I want to know how you'll react.  
Samira: Some experimental theater?  
Jay: In a way.

Samira swims. They have a quiet dinner in the hotel. Walk in the neighborhood. Window shop. No return to the car conversation. Cozy gentle sex in the big four poster bed.  


Jay is driving, easy, calm. He finds street parking. They walk along the street. He holds her hand.  
Samira: Not the nicest part of Milan. Graffiti. You said a performance. There's nothing here.  
Jay: They don't advertise.  
Samira: Are you selling me into slavery or something now. Should I be afraid?  
Jay: We are only here to watch.  
Samira: Is this some sexual performance?  
Jay: Erotic.  
Samira: Why are we here?  
Jay: I want you to see it and I want to see your reaction.  
Samira: What is it?  
Jay: It's called Shibari. Kinbaku  
Samira: What is that?  
Jay: Japanese bondage. Kinbaku translates as "the beauty of tight binding".  
Samira: What? Why? I don't want to do it.  
Jay: We are only going to watch.  
Samira: Why are we here?  
Jay: You joke about being tied up. You tease about it. I want you to see this. I want to know your reaction.  
Samira: That's all. No touching, no being tied-up by strangers.  
Jay: Of course not.  
Samira: You won't leave me  
Jay: I'll sit right next to you. Hold your hand if you like.  
Samira: Were you waiting to bring me here til after I said I'd marry you.  
Jay: No. Maybe. It was the print The Fisherman's Wife's Dream. Shinbari and Kinbaku are loosely linked to it. I was curious.  
Samira: Have you been here?  
Jay: Once. I wanted to be sure if I brought you here you'd be safe.  
Samira: And I'm safe?  
Jay: Yes, quite safe.  
Samira: My ring is safe too?  
Jay: I'll keep you and your ring safe. 

They go in. There are rows of chairs. Men and women sitting. More men than women. All well-dressed. Some talking - voices modulated and polite. There is soft music playing . At the front is a soft spotlight which shines down on several overlapping tatami mats. There is a large knife lying near one edge of the mats. A young woman long hair unbound comes out. Her head is down, looks at the floor as she enters. She is dressed in a thin cotton knee length dress. She has on the white Japanese slippers with the toe divide Arms bare. A thin cotton t-shirt visible beneath the dress. She kneels down facing the audience but keeps her eyes on the floor. A man in a mask enters the room, stands behind her. The mask is covering his whole face. A leather mask pointed and sharp looking. He is bare-chested, wearing black wide leg cotton pants. Bare feet. He carries a cloth bag. He puts the bag down on the tatami mat opens it; it is full of ropes. 

Samira: He's going to tie her up.  
Jay: Yes he's going to tie her up.  
Samira: What is the knife for. Will he cut her?  
Jay: No. It's to cut the rope if something happens.  
Samira: Like what?  
Jay: Sometimes people faint or stop breathing and they can't untie the ropes fast enough so they always have a knife to just cut the ropes.  
Samira: Are they going to have sex.  
Jay: No. The positions make it look like he should have sex with her, but he won't. Not here. Maybe privately later. He can undress her, he can tie her, he can stroke her, kiss her though he never kissed her last time, he can penetrate her slightly with his fingers as he ties her but he won't undress or take the mask off. He won't have intercourse with her. .

Samira is quiet as they are driving back to the hotel. Jay reaches to take her hand. She shakes his hand off. Looks out the window. Ignores him.  
They go into the hotel. One cafe is still open. They get a table.  
Samira: I want a whiskey.  
Jay: Okay.  
Jay orders a whiskey for Samira. A tea for him.  
Samira: Can we talk? .  
Jay: Sure.  
Samira: Why did you take me there?  
Jay: You talk about being tied up. Make jokes. Tease. I wanted to know your reactions to seeing real ritualized bondage.  
Samira: They are so passive. The women. They just submit. They hang their heads. They slump down against the rope. Just hang there. The ropes leave marks on them. They'll have bruises. They look down. They let him do whatever he wants. He hits them. Their skin turns red where he hits them. They are so passive. Submissive.  
Samira: Is that what you want? Is that what you want to do? You want to come here with me and tie me like that. Have me submit like that?  
Jay: Did you find it arousing?  
Samira: Yes, no. In a way. Yes I feel aroused. Seeing them. Their breasts. Seeing them exposed. Their legs held apart with the ropes. Wide open. Seeing him tie them, the ropes across their bodies, tight across their breasts, between their legs. The way he touches them. It's very sexual. But the tying goes on and on. It was monotonous. It was almost boring. It seems like the tying is more important to him than having sex. It made me want to tell him stop the tying, have sex.  
Jay: But did it excite you?  
Samira: Yes I told you. Yes. But it was frustrating. Like foreplay going on and on. The women part of the time they looked drugged, half asleep. Other times they are clearly in pain, accepting it. He hurts them. They consent to being hurt. Why aren't they begging him to enter them. Have sex. Does it arouse you?  
Jay: Yes.  
Samira: Do you want to do that with me? Take a class here. Tie me like that, hit me, leave red marks on my skin. Leave rope marks on me that turn to bruises. Put a gag in my mouth. Tie my legs apart. Pull a rope between my legs? Suspend me in the air. You want to learn this? Is that why we are here?  
Jay: No. I don't want to take classes here. I don't want to leave rope marks on you. I don't want to hit you.  
Samira: WHY WERE WE THERE?  
Jay: I was curious. I wondered how far you wanted to go with being tied.  
Samira: Couldn't you have just asked me?  
jay: No. Wanted to see your reaction.  
Samira: What excites you about it?  
Jay:The control he has. I find that arousing. The way they submit to him.  
Samira: I'm not exactly submissive.  
Jay: You are and you aren't.  
Samira: You want me to be submissive?  
Jay: Sometimes.  
Samira: So if I said yes - it has to be consensual right?  
Jay: It has to be consensual.  
Samira: So if I say yes, you'll tie me up.  
Jay: Yes.  
Samira: Did I start this in Jaipur when I asked you to tie me up. Act out my fantasy. Is that what started you on this.  
Jay: In a way.  
Samira: You hadn't tied-up anyone before.  
Jay: Not for sex.  
Samira: But you liked it. Tying me.  
Jay:The control. Not the tying but what I liked was the feeling of control.  
Samira: Do you have ropes?  
Jay: Yes.  
Samira: You got ropes, before we went, before you know what I'd say.  
Jay: I knew in Jaipur you liked it.  
Samira: Where are the ropes.  
Jay: In the hotel.  
Samira: How?  
Jay: I ordered them and had them delivered to the hotel.  


They go upstairs. Into their room.  
Samira walks over to the bed. Looks at the four poster bed.  
Samira: Did you get a hotel that had four poster beds - so if you wanted to tie me you could.  
Jay: Yes.  
Samira: Is that what you want to do? Tie me to the bed?  
Jay: Yes.  
Samira: Because it isn't the knots, the ropes that arouse you it's the control.  
Jay smiles.  
Jay: Not tonight. It's late. I want to take my time. Tomorrow. Maybe. If you agree and if I'm in the mood.  
Samira: If you're in the mood?


	27. Night of the red dress and the red ropes

They are in bed in the hotel – in the four poster bed.  
Samira cuddles up to him. He moves away. Gets up.  
Jay: You have to wait til tonight.  
Samira: We can do both. This morning and tonight.  
Jay: No. You have to wait.  
Jay goes over to the desk. Opens a package there. Red nylon ropes in the package.  
Jay takes out one of the ropes.  
He walks back over to the bed  
Pulls back the covers. Samira is lying in the bed nude.  
Jay rubs the rope across her belly, up onto her breasts.  
Jay: Roll on your side. He lifts up one leg exposing her to him. Pulls the rope between her legs.  
Samira: The ropes are soft. Come back to bed. You can tie me up now.  
Jay: No tonight. You have to wait.  
Samira: I was thinking about the women last night. They surrender. That's why they look drugged. They have completely surrendered. They want no responsibility for what is done to them. Are you going to expect me to surrender to you?  
Jay: Yes.  
Samira: So what are we going to do tonight.  
Jay: You'll see.  
Samira: Well what are we going to do today.  
Jay: We are going sight-seeing. Piazza del Duomo, then lunch in the Brera district. Then the Leonardo D Vinci museum. The Last Supper if we have time and early dinner Milanese Risotto at Il Marchesino.  
Samira: Have you been to Milan before?  
Jay: Used to visit pretty often with my mother when I was a teenager. I know Milan but the way a teenage boy knows it.  
  
Jay: I have to go downstairs and get a package. I'll be back in a few minutes.  
Samira gets out of bed. Okay. I'm going to shower.  
Jay comes back into the room with a red box tied with a black and white ribbon.  
Samira comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a huge white robe drying her hair.  
Jay: Come. Open this.  
Samira: From Paris? What is it? When were you in Paris?  
Jay: A job. Before you came back to England.  
Samira: What is it?  
Jay: A dress I want you to wear today.  
Samira opens the box. The dress is a burgundy-red silk. Halter top, narrow opening in the center to the waist. Each side of the halter buttons at the waist in the back.  
Jay: Put it on. I'll button the back.  
Samira: Okay.  
Samira puts on the dress. Dropping the robe to the floor. Standing naked in front of him. He looks at her, smiles his wolfish smile.  
Samira slips the dress over her head. Holds the halter up over her breasts. The dress is just above the knees. She walks over to Jay.  
Jay pulls the halter top down and kisses her breasts. Bites her nipples gently.  
Jay: Turn around. Hold the top up.  
Samira holds the halter top back up and turns around.  
Jay takes each side of the halter and buttons it to the back center waist crossing the two sides over. Reaches under the skirt and touches her, strokes her between the legs.  
Jay: Looks good. No underwear today.  
Samira: Are you sure? You know Italian men, they reach up under your skirt if they get the chance.  
Jay: If I catch an Italian man reaching up under your dress today I will break his hand.  
Samira: That's a little extreme. It is pretty innocent. They don't mean anything. They think it is a compliment or play.  
Samira: So I wear this dress, no underwear so if you want to touch me you can. And this top the same. If you want to reach in and touch my breasts you can. Whenever you feel like it.  
Jay: Uh huh. Or if I want to see your breasts, I can pull one side or both sides down and see your breasts.  
Samira: You designed this dress?  
Jay: I saw it in Paris in a window and I bought it for you.  
Samira: Nice fabric.  
Samira: So is today supposed to be like last night with the ropes?  
Jay: Similar. She submits to him. Whatever he wants.  
Samira: You want submission.  
Samira: Is that today?  
Jay: Submission. Arousal.  
Samira pauses,shrugs: Okay.  
Samira: Are we driving?  
Jay: No. Cabs. Don't want to worry about parking. And want my hands free.  
He winks at her.  
Samira: Is it safe to wear my ring?  
Jay: Of course.  
Jay: Samira, what do you think Sammy and I do? We didn’t always get to kidnap people all the time. We had to do bread and butter things. We had to protect people who wear rings, wear jewelry, are carrying valuables, carrying important papers. You're safe. The ring is safe.

They are back in the hotel room. There is a bottle of Veuve on the table and a bottle of Laphroiag and a bottle of Heavens Door. Various glasses. A plate of fruit and cheese. Bread butter pastries.  
Samira: You all ordered this.  
Jay: Uh huh.  
Samira: Kind of like a honeymoon night.  
Jay: Engagement celebration.  
Samira: I'm feeling a little nervous. Are you?  
Jay: No.  
Jay: Would you like something to drink?  
Samira: Celebration? I guess the Veuve.  
Jay opens the Veuve. Pours a glass for each of them.  
Jay: I read the books you talked about in Jaipur.  
Samira: What books?  
Jay: O, Delta of Venus, Grey, 9 1/2 weeks.  
Samira: Did you like them?  
Jay: Parts.  
Samira: What parts?  
Jay: Not the beating, not the sadism. Like the control. Submission. Some things in 9 1/2 weeks.  
Jay: Liked how she voluntarily submits to him and how aroused she becomes. How what he does to her excites her til she can't think of anything else but sex with him. How much she wants sex. How much she wants him.  
Samira: You want to make me feel that?  
Jay: Yes. She lets him tie her to the table leg. He feeds her. he finds ways to arouses her til she can't bear it.  
Samira: But she has a breakdown.  
Jay: He pushes it too far. Doesn't care about how she is feeling - cares only about arousing her and his fantasy. I'm not like that.  
Samira: You care how I feel?  
Jay: More than anything in the world.  
Samira: You want to tie me to the table leg. Feed me.  
Jay: I want to feed you. Sit down on the floor at my feet. I'll just tie your hands.  
Samira: Really? Okay.  
She sits at his feet. He takes one of the ropes, ties her hands, coils what is left of the rope next to her on the floor. He gives her a drink of champagne. Holding the rim of the glass to her lips tipping it for her to drink. Some dribbles down her chin. He wipes her chin with a napkin. Butters a small piece of bread, feeds it to her.  
Samira: This is silly.  
Jay: Not to me. I'm enjoying it. It's my fantasy.  
She laughs.  
Jay: I can tie you. I could tie you to the leg of the table.  
Samira: I'm cooperating.  
Jay takes her champagne glass. Gives her another drink.  
Jay: Let me feed you more.  
Cuts a small piece of cheese for her.  
Jay: Open your mouth.  
Jay puts the cheese in her mouth. She chews it up. Swallows it.  
He puts his fingers on her lips as she chews. Leans over and kisses her.  
Samira: You know I'm not really hungry. Just give me the champagne. Or a whiskey. After all that today, all I can think about is sex.  
He unties her hands, picks up the rope from the floor. Puts it over his shoulders.  
He gives her his hand, helps her stand up.  
Jay: Okay get up.  
Jay: Take off the dress. Lie on the bed. On your stomach.  
Samira does. He watches her quietly.  
Walks over to her. Kisses her neck. Rubs her back.  
Jay: Don't move. Stay there.  
Jay walks over to the desk, takes out another of the soft red ropes. Goes to the bed, ties the ropes around her wrists. Ties her hands to the bed posts.  
Jay: I won't hurt you.  
Jay runs his hands over her hips, down her legs, inside her thighs. Between her legs. Gets another one of the ropes from the desk. Holds it in two hands. Slips it over her head. Slips it around her neck.  
Jay: Are you afraid if I put a rope around your neck?  
Samira: No.  
Jay lets go of one end of the rope and pulls it free of her neck.  
Jay: I'm not going to tie your neck. But I'm going to tie your feet.  
Samira: I want to be face up.  
Jay: No. Maybe later.  
Jay takes each foot, kiss the soles of her feet runs his tongue over her toes.  
Samira: That tickles. Stop.  
Jay laughs, spreads her legs apart. Ties her feet to the bed posts.  
Rubs her feet. Then her legs. Inside her thighs. Her back. Kisses the back of her neck.  
There are bottles and jars unopened on the stand by the bed. Jay opens them.  
Samira: What are those ?  
Jay: Lotions, creams, gels.  
Jay caresses her. Begins to rub lotion on her back.  
Samira: That feels so good.  
Jay stands next to the bed.  
Samira: Don't stop touching me. I've been so aroused all day. I want to come.  
Jay: I need to undress.  
Jay undresses. Sits on the bed beside her. Begins to rub her back again with the lotion.  
Rubs himself with the lotion.  
Rubs lotion between her legs. Strokes her. Strokes inside her thighs.  
Samira: You say I can't come.  
Jay: Not yet. Wait.  
Samira: I've been waiting all day. Please.  
Jay: No. Not yet.  
Jay gets on top of her. Supports his weight on his arms.  
Jay: I won't hurt you.  
Jay settles himself between her legs.  
Samira: What are you doing?  
Jay: You know what I'm doing.  
Samira: Stop. No. Don't.  
Jay shifts his weight to one hand with the other he guides himself into her, slowly pushing into her.  
Samira: No. I've never done this.  
Jay leans over her next to her ear whispers: That is why I want to do it.  
Samira: Is that the only reason?  
Jay: No it also feels good.  
Samira: Better than the other way?  
Jay: Good in a different way.  
Samira: I didn't think Muslim men are supposed to do this.  
Jay: Obliviously some do.  
Samira: Please. No.  
Jay: I want to.  
Jay pushes further into her.  
Samira: What if I say “tapioca”.  
Jay: I'll stop. Are you saying that?  
Samira: Yes.  
Jay: Say it.  
Samira: Tapioca.  
Jay withdraws from her.  
Jay rolls off her. Moves away from her. Kneels next to her on the bed. Unties her feet, then her hands. Rubs her feet, kisses the soles. The rubs her wrists, kisses her palms. Leans down takes her face in his hands kisses her gently. Lies down next to her on his back. Looks at the ceiling, hands at his sides.  
Samira: You're mad.  
Jay: Disappointed.  
Samira: Why do that? The other feels good doesn't it? We don't need that.  
Jay: I need that. With you.  
Samira: Anal with me. You need that why? You've done it with other people. Why do you have to do it with me?  
Jay: Because you've never done it. I'll be first. I want to be first.  
Samira: So you kept me aroused all day, touching me under the table at the restaurant, kissing me in the alcoves of the museum, stroking my breasts in the cab, putting your fingers in me, you thought if you kept me on the verge of orgasm all day, I'd want anal tonight? I don't want anal, I want to come. All day I've wanted to come. I couldn't think about the things in the museum, the food in the restaurants, all I wanted was for you to make me come. You thought I would be crazy with desire and I'd say yes to anal, welcome anal? Say yes to anything? Let you do anything? You planned this.  
Jay: I planned this.  
Samira: Not a very good plan.  
Jay: I thought you'd be relaxed. Open. I thought it would be easy to enter you, it wouldn't hurt you, it would feel good to you. You'd want it.  
Samira: All I wanted was to come.  
Jay: Okay you can come.  
Samira: I don't need your permission to come.  
Jay: Now you are angry. I stopped, why are you angry?  
Samira: You waited all day. I thought it was a game. I waited all day. You were aroused too I know. I could feel how hard you were when you pulled me close to you. You were waiting too. For this?  
Jay: Yes.  
Samira: Doing this anal it's important to you. It like a virgin thing isn't it. I always said what you really wanted was an untouched Muslim girl. A virgin. I've never done this. You're the first. I'm your virgin this way  
Jay: Yes.  
Samira: Okay.  
Jay: Okay what?  
Samira: Okay you can do it. We could wait til our wedding night. You'd be the first, the virginal thing that way then.  
Jay: No. Not On our wedding night. No. I want you to conceive on our wedding night.  
Samira: You are so conventional.  
Jay takes her hand. Kisses her fingers. Her palm.  
Jay: What's wrong with wanting you to conceive on our wedding night?  
Samira touches him. Strokes him.  
Samira: You're still erect. Does it hurt to be erect so long?  
Jay: It's uncomfortable.  
Samira: You still want this don't you.  
Jay: Uh huh. Thinking about it all day.  
Samira: Okay. Okay tonight.  
Jay: Let me make you come first.  
Jay begins stroking her with his hand. Leans over her kisses her breast. Takes her nipple in his mouth. Kisses her mouth stokes her breast with one hand. Strokes her with his other hand slowly rhythmically between her legs. Makes circles with his fingers against her. Puts his fingers in her.  
Samira: Don't stop.  
She convulses almost immediately, writhing beneath his hand. Reaches up pulls him close to her, down over her. Wraps her legs around him. Pulls his head down next to her.  
Samira in his ear: I love you. Wanted you so much. Waiting all damn day. Sadist.  
Jay in her ear: Wasn't meant to be sadistic.  
Jay: Maybe I should have made you touch yourself. While we were out. In the cab. Or in one of the alcoves. Maybe in the restaurant.  
Samira: You can't make me do anything.  
Jay: I could.  
Samira: Maybe I should make you touch yourself.  
Jay: Much rather touch you.  
Jay kisses her on the mouth a long slow kiss. She kisses him back.  
He sits up against the headboard.  
Jay: Come here. Sit in my lap. Lean against me.  
Samira sits up, crawls over to him. Sits across him, in his lap, leans her side against him. He puts his arms around her. She leans back against him.  
Jay whispers in her ear: You cannot even imagine how much I love you.  
Pulls her close to him. Rocks her, cradling her in his arms.  
Samira: How can you wait so long? You must want to come?  
She touches him.  
Samira: You still want this.  
Jay: I can think I can fast I can wait.  
Samira sarcastically: Hesse again.  
Jay: I like Hesse.  
Samira turning to look up at him: Okay.  
Jay: Okay what  
Samira: Okay you can now.  
Jay: I can what.  
Samira: You know, do what you want, but not tied.  
Jay: Why not?  
Samira: I don't want to be forced.  
Jay: I won't force you I'll never force you, but I want to tie you.  
Jay: I'll use more cream, gel, I'll go slow.  
Samira: Why tie me? I'll cooperate.  
Jay: Part of my fantasy.  
Samira sighs: Okay. Like Jaipur was my fantasy.  
Jay: Like Jaipur for you.  
Jay ties her again. Gently kissing her hands, her wrists, her ankles, her palms, the soles of her feet as he ties her. Face down. Sits beside her. Rubs her back. Rubs her back with lotion, cream. Rubs himself with gel. Gel on his fingers. Inserts his fingers into her. In, out, shallow at first, then slowly deeper.  
Jay: Relax. I won't hurt you.  
Takes his fingers out.  
Moves on top of her. Settles himself over her, between her legs. Balances his weight on one hand. Other hand he guides himself into her. Enters her slowly  
Samira: Stop it hurts.  
Jay withdraws a little.  
Jay: Better? Relax. Think about how much I love you. How much I want you. How much you arouse me.  
Jay slowly withdraws completely.  
Samira: Don't stop.  
Jay puts his fingers back in her. More gel. Removes his fingers.  
Jay re-enters her.  
Jay: Okay?  
Samira: Okay.  
Jay moves deeper slowly. Deeper.  
Jay: Still okay?  
Samira: Yes. Okay.  
Jay: Kisses her neck. Gently bites her neck. Still supporting weight on one hand, slides the other hand under her. Cups her breast, pinches her nipple. Begins to move rhythmically inside her.  
Lets go of her breast. Supports his weight with both hands on the bed. Settles down further pushes against her, between her legs. Pushing hard against her, fully inside her. Increases the rhythm. Samira: This feels different than the other. It's okay. It's good.  
Jay: Uh huh. I'm not hurting you?  
Samira: No it's good.  
Samira: It feels different to you too. Feels good?  
Jay: Yes. Very good.  
Samira: So how is it different?  
Jay: Samira, I love you and I love having sex with you but stop talking.


	28. Samira and the train set

The next morning in Milan. Jay is sitting, leaning against the headboard. Jay has his arm around Samira. She is leaning back against him.  
Samira: You love me.  
Jay: I do.  
Samira: More than anybody?  
Jay: Sometimes so much I think I can't bear it.  
Samira: You want to marry me or just play with me?  
Jay: Hard choice. I thought I got both.  
Samira: Does being engaged feel different?  
Jay: It does.  
Samira: How?  
Jay: I don't worry as much that you'll leave me.

They are driving back to Portifino from Milan. Early afternoon. Jay drives easily. Fast. One hand on the wheel. Sometimes they hold hands.  
Jay looks at her. Face full of tenderness.  
Jay: You are going to marry me.  
Samira: But you want me to be your play thing.  
Jay: I do. Sometimes. Don't you want to be my plaything?  
Samira: I guess I do.  
Samira: Do you want to do that all the time?  
Jay: Do what?  
Samira: Tie me to a bed, feed me sitting on the floor. 9 1/2 weeks things. Have anal.  
JAY: No. Of course not. After Jaipur did you want me to tie you to a chair all the time, put a hood on you all the time?  
Samira: No.  
Jay: I would have done it again if you'd asked. If you brought it up. But you seemed to forget about it. I thought about it from time to time. It was arousing to remember. I think it morphed into my fantasy about a four poster bed.  
Samira: And anal?  
Jay: Anal is complicated. Not all the time, no.  
Jay: Remember the Wertmueller movie, Swept Away we saw.  
Samira: Uh huh. At the retrospective. Yeah.  
Jay: After Raffaella falls in love with Gennarino on the island, she asks him to sodomize her. She says she wishes he had been her first lover, her only lover. Because she had never been sodomized, she wants him to do that. It is her way of being a virgin for him. Because she has never done that and she wants him to be first. She wishes she was a virgin for him and she offers that as a way of being a virgin for him.  
Samira: But he doesn't even know the word. He doesn't get it.  
Jay: But what matters is her desire to be a virgin in that way for him. The change in her. My mother used that movie in her film class when I was 15. I watched it with her. I didn't understand it. She explained it to me.  
Samira: Your mother explained it to you?  
Jay: My mother was unusual. She went to Berkeley. She was pretty uninhibited. That's where she met my father. She was an activist. I learned the word "sodomize" from that movie.  
Samira: From your mother?  
Jay: From that movie. And when you said you had never done anal I thought about the movie. About her about how soft Raffaella was and how much she wanted to be Gennarino's, only his then.  
Samira: I disappointed you.  
Jay: When I was nine my grandfather, my father's father gave me a train - a German train set - that belonged to him when he was a child. German engineering - a work of art. All the kids wanted it.  
Samira: Even the girls.  
Jay Some of the girls.  
Jay: When we would go to see him he would let us play with it. The kids would fight over it. Lots of track. It had buildings and animals and a church with real stained glass windows, street lights and the train cars with passengers you could see the people in the cars and the sound it made on the tracks was kind of musical. It had dogs and cats and people and a bear and hills, trees. Then he gave it to me. Maybe because my dad was his favorite. But he gave it to me and then I could do as I liked with it. Play with it any way I wanted, as much as I wanted. Rearrange the tracks the buildings the landscapes the hills. I was in a kind of heaven with that train.  
Samira: Are you saying I'm like your train set?  
jay: It was the most wonderful present I ever got.  
Samira: You are saying I'm like a train set?  
Jay: I'm saying you are like the most wonderful present I ever got. But yes. You are like that train set. You are mine now and I feel I can play with you the way I want, but you can trust me I won't hurt you.  
Samira: What about what I want?  
jay: Isn't that what you want?  
Samira: Not very romantic to be compared to a train set. The train set didn't have feelings I do.  
Jay: It felt like it did. Have feelings. I mean I was nine. But it felt like the train-set had been waiting for me. That it trusted me. That it was happy to be mine and that it knew I would take care of it and enjoy it and respect it and treasure it.  
Samira: The train set welcomed being yours.  
Jay: It did.  
Samira: Will you respect me and take care of me and treasure me as much as your train set?  
Jay: Well maybe not quite that much.  
Samira hits him in left arm.  
Jay: Ouch.  
Samira: You still have it.  
Jay: I try not to lose things I love.  
Samira: Like your mother.  
Jay inhales: Like my mother.  
Samira: So you still have this train.  
Jay: I do.  
Samira: Where is it?  
Jay: At my father's place in the country..  
Samira: Can I see it?  
Jay: Of course.  
Samira: I have got to stop hitting you.  
Jay: Yes you do. 

They are sitting on the terrace in the Portofino villa looking out at the sea again. In the wooden chairs. Feet on the wall. The sound of bees somewhere. The smell of sage. The afternoon warm and still.  
Samira: I love it here. Could we get married here in this villa?  
Jay: Better to get married in England. Complicated legally to get married in Italy. Given your history, better to just get married in England. We could have a reception there. My father wants to pay for our wedding. He wants you to have whatever you want.  
Samira: I went to Dorset to a wedding once. In a castle. This stone hall and dining room. Beautiful light. Beautiful place.  
Jay: Dorset?  
Samira: Lulworth Castle. Could we drive down? I'd like to show it to you.  
Jay: A couple of hours south of London. Might be a good place to get married. Yeah. Sure. I've been gone for a couple of weeks. Need to check in. If I'm not needed for anything, sure, we can go down.  
Samira: A wedding. I have to plan a wedding. People go crazy trying to plan a wedding.  
Jay: Amelia and her mother will help you.  
Samira: Place, date, attendants, a dress.  
Jay: Maybe we should go to a justice of the peace. But you invited People Magazine. I think they deserve a good show.  
Samira: A castle would make a good show.  



	29. Planning a Wedding Lulworth Castle

Samira and Jay are in his flat. Samira's clothes are scattered around the flat. Shoes by the door, a sweater on the the back of one of the dining chairs a coat on the back of the couch. Papers on the dining table. Bridal magazines stacked on the floor by the leather trunk in front of the coffee table.  
Jay: Pick up these magazines. I can't afford to take time off if I fall over your bridal magazines and break an arm.  
Samira: Well you can pick them up.  
Samira is sitting at the dining table with the French press and a cup. 

Jay: Where do I put them?  
Samira: We need a bigger place.  
Jay: You throw things all over and when I ask you to pick them up, you say we need a bigger place but I bet if we had a bigger place you would still throw things everywhere.  
Jay: I have a job. I'm leaving tomorrow. Clean this place up.  
Samira: I know where everything is.  
Jay: What about the plants? They're wilting.  
Samira: They're fine.  
Jay picks up her coat takes it into the bedroom hangs it up. Leans over moves her shoes away from the door. Places them parallel. Straightens the papers on the table. Gets a pitcher from the kitchen.  
Waters the plants.  
Jay: I don't know if I can live with you. You scatter things everywhere. My place is a mess. I have to pick up things. Why didn't I see this in Goa, in Jaipur.  
Samira: I wasn't as sure of you there. You were always kind of like a guest there.  
Jay: Are you taking me for granted and we are not even married?  
Samira: I don't mind if you straighten things up.  
Samira: We have to make a decision about this wedding. Today. We have to decide if we want the Lulworth Castle.  
Jay: Why?  
Samira: There is one date available. One date this summer. A cancellation. The last Saturday of July. They are holding it 24 hours. It is the only date they have this summer. We can wait until next next year. Lots of open dates for a year from now. Or maybe there would be another cancellation for this summer, but they can't guarantee and it would likely be last minute. Are you and Sammy even in the country? Gale can come then. I wish he could be my maid of honor.  
Jay: When again?  
Samira: Last Saturday in July.  
Jay takes out his phone.  
Jay: Hey Terry. It's Jay. Samira wants to do this wedding the last Saturday of July.  
Jay: Of course to me. You're too old for her and you are too much of a playboy.  
Jay laughs: She knows you're a knight. And she knows you a have a yellow jet. She's wearing my ring. I think she's committed. And to be candid, if you had her very long, you'd just give her back, she makes a mess everywhere. She is horrible to live with  
Jay: Can you make Sammy free then too. I need him to get me through whatever it is she is planning. We need you too. You promised to give her away remember. No her parents are still boycotting us.  
Jay hangs up.  
jay: Okay last Saturday of July. You've got me. You've got Sammy and you've got Sir Terry.  
Jay: Gale would like being your maid of honor. Fine with me. Might be better to be conventional. My father says "do everything you can in the conventional way, because you will have to do things in unconventional ways."  
Samira: What does that mean?  
Jay: I think it is something Carl Jung said.  
Jay: I just think given your history you should do a conventional wedding. Amelia would be good. Or Bina.   
Samira: What about Gale and Amelia and Bina. Sammy said you are going to wear a turban.  
Jay: Maybe.  
Samira: This is all I'm going to do for the next few months. Probably should be planning for a year from July.  
Samira: What was your wedding like?  
Jay: Don't really remember it, I just showed up. I showed up cause I couldn't' think of a way not to show up.  
Samira: You better show up for this. A turban?  
Jay: I am very handsome in a turban.  
Samira: You are very handsome not in a turban.  


Gets up kisses him. 

Samira: So I should tell them yes. At Lulworth Castle. Even though you haven't seen it?  
Jay: Yes.  
Samira: I have to give them a check or a credit card in 24 hours.  
Jay: Okay.  
Jay: How much?  
Samira: 1000 Pounds.  
Jay: Okay. I'll give you your own credit card for the wedding.  
Jay goes to a safe in the bedroom and gets a credit card.  
Jay: Use this. It's yours to use for the wedding. The limit is 25 thousand. Just give them the card number. I'll order you your own card today with your name on it. It'll be here in a couple of days. Just put anything you want on the card. When you get to the limit tell me.  
Samira: Anything?  
Jay: Anything for the wedding. What else do you want to put on it?  
Samira shrugs: I don't know. A hair cut, some shoes, a manicure, pedicure.  
Jay: Don't cut your hair. No more shoes. You leave shoes all over the living room. Manicure fine. Pedicure okay.  
Samira: I don't think we are compatible.  
Jay: We aren't.

Samira: I want you to see it. The place. Lulworth Castle?  
Jay: Okay. Make a reservation for week after next. I'll be back.  
Samira: There is a cottage by it. Cove cottage. Lovely place. Sleeps 6.  
Jay: Book the cottage. Put it on the card. Ask Amelia if she and Sammy and the kids want to meet us there. I haven't been in Dorset for a long time. It's nice. It'll be nice Samira.  
Samira: Book it? Like it's an order? You're ordering me to book it?  
jay: My beautiful obscure object of desire, I would be pleased if you would book the cottage. It's a request.  
Samira: Okay. Not an order.  
Jay: Of course it is not an order. I wouldn't dream of ordering you to do anything.  
Samira: I love the place. Lulworth Castle. It is just what I want. It's perfect. We can have 80 people. Do we know 80 people?  
Jay: Never counted. We can have fewer, can't we?  
Samira: We could invite all the women you've had sex with that what was that number 53?  
Jay: Wouldn't be much fun for them, or you, or me. Not a very good idea, Dumpling. And I can't remember their names except for Ellen.  
Samira: Evelyn.  
Samira: It costs almost the same for less than 80.  
Jay: My father said to tell you, he doesn't care what it costs. He wants you to be happy with the wedding. He says you make me happy - little does he know what you are like to live with.  
Samira: Your father said after your mother died, he thought neither of you would ever be happy again. So a good thing I came along.  
Jay: I was perfectly happy before you came along.  
Jay goes in the kitchen. Looks in the fridge.  
Jay: Who is cooking tonight? You or me.  
Jay closes the fridge. Leans against the counter.  
Samira: Can I look at places in Notting Hill? I thought we'd go out. I want Thai.  
Jay: Okay. Look at places in Notting Hill if you want. If you have time. Sure.  
Samira: Sammy's friend called me. There's a place he thinks we'll like. Can I get hold of you when you are away?  
Jay: Call the office. I'll call you back.  
Samira: Is it going to be like this? You'll call me back?  
Jay: Yes. Samira, you know what I do. Sometimes I'm not available.  
Samira: Well what do I do if I need you?  
Jay: You call the office.  
Samira: What if it's urgent?  
Jay: Like what would be that urgent?  
Samira: What if a snake bites me?  
Jay: A snake?  
Samira: A spider? A poisonous spider?  
Jay: I haven't really had a snake problem in this flat. Or a spider problem. You could call 999.  
Samira: I don't want you to be where I can't reach you.  
Jay still leaning against the kitchen counter.  
Jay: Come here.  
She walks over to him. He puts his arms around her.  
Jay: I'll call you every morning at 7:00. Not always when I'm away, but this time, okay.  
Pulls her to him kisses her. [Like the kiss in the kitchen in Goa at the beach house the first time they were there. ]  
Jay: And I'll get you an anti-venom kit. For snakes and spiders.


	30. Lulworth Cove Cottage Wedding Plans A visitor

They are at the Cove Cottage in Lulworth.  
All six. Samira and Amelia, Jay and Sammy and Little Jay (called L.J.) and Sarah. Samira and Amelia are trying to get the wedding together. They are sitting surrounded by papers lists folders magazines at the dining table in Cove Cottage.  
Samira: Are you really going to wear a turban?  
Jay: I don't get to see your dress before the wedding.  
Samira: No.  
Jay: You don't get to know what I'm wearing.  
Samira: Do you want to invite Jim?  
Jay: Of course. Offer to subsidize his flight and accommodations if you think it will help him attend. My father said "Go whole hog and don't forget the postage. "  
Little Jay: What does that even mean?  
Samira: Can we pay for Nitin and his wife to fly over and help with them with their accommodations?  
Jay: Yes of course.  
Samira: Amelia's father wants to know what we want to do about vows.  
Jay: Better worse richer poorer sickness health forsaking  
Samira: to have and to hold til death  
Jay: I think that about covers it  
Samira: No obedience  
Jay: Waste of time to include obedience with you  
Jay: Maybe we could we could incorporate something about your hanging up your clothes and putting your shoes away.  
Samira: And maybe something about no drinking out of the orange juice bottle in the fridge  
Jay: Samira: I kiss you and do other things I don't see what difference it makes if I drink out of the orange juice bottle  
Amelia: I think richer poorer have and hold will be enough  
Amelia: We have to do a menu. Do you want vegen?  
Amelia: Are your parents coming, Samira?  
Samira: We sent them an invitation.  
Amelia: Do you ever hear from your brother?  
Samira: No  
Amelia: Next on my list. Pictures?  
Jay: People Magazine got invited by Samira. They are doing the pictures. Of course they are publishing them. They'll give a set to us. Free. But we have to include, feed them. I think the crew is 8. Samira's parents can always look on line or buy a copy of People Magazine if they want to see the wedding. Or we can send them a print copy. People thinks hey think Samira will still attract clicks. Kidnap victim marries body guard.  
Amelia: Music? 

Jay: My dad wanted to handle the music. He'll do a good job. Probably have a saxophonist but it'll be okay.

Amelia: Honeymoon arranged?  
Jay: Venice. We have a place on a canal. Three weeks in Venice.  
Samira: I have always wanted to go to Venice.  
Amelia: Honeymoon? Check.  
Jay: Sammy and I are taking the kids to the beach.  
Amelia: Okay  
Sammy: And to the Tank Museum.  
Amelia: Sarah honey do you want to go to the tank museum?  
Sarah: Yes ma'am. I would like to grow-up to drive a tank. Girls can drive tanks.  
Jay: Anything else you need me for?  
Samira: Not right now. Unless you'd like to just call this off and find a justice of the peace.  
Jay: Too late. I have selected my ensemble.

Jay and Sammy walk on the beach with the kids. The kids run ahead.  
Sammy: I saw the Notting Hill place Samira wants.  
Jay: Yeah she really wants it. I guess I'll ask my father for a loan.  
Sammy: You could use the stones from Deepesh.  
Jay: Yeah. Seems a little weird to use them.  
Sammy: You could donate the money.  
Jay: Yeah. Thought of that.  
Sammy: The ashram could use the money. The guard's family. Gale's theater Company.  
Jay: Vets.  
Sammy: Yeah. Humane society. Sarah loves animals.  
Jay: She's a good girl. Serious.  
Sammy: Lots of good causes.  
Jay: Less than a million left. Seems like a lot but not really that much.  
Sammy: For you.  
Jay: Not that much for my father. For Terry. A lot for me.  
Sammy: A lot for me.  
Sammy: Could give them back to Mrs. Nayer.  
Jay: Thought about it. Complicated.

Evening in the cottage.  
Samira and Amelia are back at the dining table.  
The kids and Sammy and Jay in the living room. Sammy has put on a Star Wars movie.  
Jay: I'm going for a run.  
Samira: Okay. Take your phone.  
Jay: It's dead. Need to charge it.  
Samira: Take mine.  
Jay: I'll be fine.

Jay runs along the road toward the beach. Breathes. Hits a good stride. Runs for 30 minutes. Turns back toward the cottage. Sprints a ways. Stops leans over breathing heavy. Checks a shoelace.  
Man comes up behind him. Dressed in all black. Face in shadow. Watch cap.  
The man puts a gun in Jay's back.  
Man: You move, you die.  
Jay: Okay. No problem.  
Man: Stand-up. Hands-up. Fingers spread.  
Jay slowly straightens up. Slowly raises his hands. Spreads his fingers.  
Jay: I have no money man. No phone. I'm just out for a run.  
Man: You're getting married.  
Jay: Yeah  
Man: To that girl who faked her kidnapping.  
Jay: Yeah.  
Man: Samira Meghwar.  
Jay: Yeah, I thought I would.  
Man: You love her?  
Jay: Yeah, I love her. She's a little tough to live with. Between us she's kind of a slob around the house.  
Man: Yeah you're so right man she is.  
Jay: Who are you?  
Man walks around in front of Jay. Lowers the gun. Takes off the cap.  
Man: Hassan Meghwar. Her brother. Nice to meet you. Put your hands down man.  
Hassan extends his hand. Jay shakes it.  
Jay: You're Six.  
Hassan: Yeah  
Jay: Samira doesn't know.  
Hassan: How'd you know? I thought I was going to have to do a lot of explaining.  
Jay: My boss Terry. Pretty connected.  
Jay: When she got back, they were pretty rough on her. Thought maybe she'd been with you. Maybe was a threat. Worried she was gonna blow-up something. But Terry knew somehow what you were doing reassured her it would be fine and they backed off. He told me. But Samira doesn't know.  
Jay: Can you come to the wedding?  
Hassan. Don't think I can. Wish I could.  
Jay: Can we tell her?  
Hassan: Not sure.  
Jay: Man she thinks you could be a terrorist.  
Hassan: She should know better.  
Jay: Well all that”English women are promiscuous” stuff.  
Hassan: Thank god they are or I'd never get laid.  
They laugh.  
Jay: How much do you know?  
Hassan: Some. You are more than a body guard?  
Jay: Long story. Got a minute.  
There is a log along side the lane. Jay motions to it. They sit down. Jay gets out a joint.  
Jay: Join me?  
Hassan: With pleasure.  
Jay leans back lights the joint stretches his legs out. Takes a long hit. Passes the joint to Hassan.  
Jay: What are you doing here?  
Hassan: Here to blow up a train station. Need to re-establish bona fides. Might be having doubts about me. Smoke, fire. Station already being refurbished. A few simulated casualties. I'm gold again. Hassan:Should get me six more months. All I need then I'm out.  
Hassan: I'd really like to see her. Any way we could arrange that?  
Jay: You can trust her. She's been through a lot.  
They pass the joint back and forth.  
Hassan: What happened to Deepesh.  
Jay: I killed him.  
Hassan: How did that happen?  
Jay begins with the kidnapping. Tells the whole story. Even the miscarriage.  
Hassan: In India for two years?  
Jay: Yeah. She had a gallery. Photographs of headstones, British cemeteries. She's actually pretty good. Did little theater. Witch in Macbeth.  
Hassan: Good on you for Deeepsh. He was an asshole. He killed a Filipina when he was 17. I worried all the time about her with him. Worried about her safety. I told her to dump him. She wouldn't listen. I thought I was probably going to have to kill him myself. He was never faithful to her.  
Jay: Our friends are leaving tomorrow.  
Jay: We are staying three more days. Sammy works with me. Former SAS. But his wife and kids are here. Too risky for you while they are here. I could bring her somewhere to meet you. Do you have a phone?  
Hassan: No.  
Jay: You could come tomorrow. Stay over night if you want.  
Hassan: Yeah I can arrange to come for a while tomorrow. That your Audi?  
Jay: You' ve been watching us. I had a feeling. Never saw you. You're good.  
Hassan: Gotta be man. Life depends on it. Watching you a couple of days.  
Jay: Like the dramatic introduction.  
Hassan: Hoped you'd appreciate it.  
Hassan: If it's okay, clear for tomorrow night, leave something white on your steering wheel. Cloth. Napkin, something. If I can, I'll come after eight. I'll stay as long as I can. Few hours probably. Keep the lights low in the living room. Porch light off. Front door unlocked.  
Jay: We have a back door.  
Hassan: Front will work. Don't tell her.  
Hassan: Gotta go now, man.  
Jay: Okay.  
They shake hands.  
Hassan takes a last drag. Gets up, jogs away.

Jay walks into the cottage.  
Samira: You were gone a long time.  
Jay: Had a cramp. Had to wait, finally walked it off.  
Samira: Everybody went to bed.  
Samira: Amelia and I have an appointment in the morning for cake and the menu. Do you want to taste things?  
Jay: No I completely trust you and Amelia. You both have perfect taste.  
Jay: Sammy and I are taking the kids out in a boat in the morning.  
Samira: You're good with the kids.  
Jay: Of course I am.  
Samira: They plan to leave at three tomorrow. I wish they could stay. I need Amelia another day.  
Jay: NO. Let them go.  
Jay takes her hand.  
Jay: I can't explain. Let them go home now. Don't say anything. Do you understand?  
Samira glares at him.  
Jay: Do you understand?  
Samira: Yes.  
Jay: Let them go.  
Samira: Okay.

Jay and Samira are sitting in the living room. On the couch. Jay's legs stretched out. Propped on the table in front of the couch. Samira leaning against him. In front of the fire. Lights are low Curtains closed. TV on low. Neither paying any attention to it.  
Samira: Like the circus left town. Nice to be just with you though. Missed you. It's too dark in here.  
Jay: Leave the lights they way they are.  
Samira: An order?  
Jay: An order. Yeah it is. Do what I say.  
Samira: What is going on?  
The front door opens quietly. A figure in all black comes in.  
Samira stands up starts to scream. Jay is on his feet in seconds hand over her mouth pulling her back against him. He muffles the scream. She fights against him. He holds her against him.  
Jay: Be still.  
Samira starts to kick him.  
Jay: Stop kicking me.  
Jay leans down whispers in her ear: Samira, it's your brother. Calm down. I was with him last night.  
Samira looks at Jay wide-eyed. Looks at the figure.  
She stops struggling.  
Jay removes his hand from her mouth.  
Samira: My brother?  
Hassan takes off his watch cap. Moves over to the fire.  
Hassan: Nice fire. Forgot how cold and damp England is. Even in summer.  
Jay lets Samira go. She runs to him.  
Samira: Hassan.  
Hassan: It's me.  
Samira: It's you.  
Then she punches him as hard as she can in the arm.  
Samira: Where have you fucking been? I'm getting married. They disowned me.  
Samira looks at Jay.  
Samira: To him.  
Hassan: I know.  
Hassan takes off his jacket.  
Jay: Samira sit down.  
Samira: Another order.  
Jay: Samira, love of my life, please sit down.  
She sits.  
Hassan walks to the couch, sits. Jay sits in the chair across from them.  
Jay: Samira there are some things you need to know. And you cannot tell anyone. Ever. Nothing. His life could depend on it.  
Your brother is Six.  
Samira blankly: Six? Six What?  
Jay: He works for the government.  
Samira: What government?  
Jay: Her Majesty's government. He's MI 6 Samira. Your brother is a spy.  
Hassan: I'm a terrorist here to blow up a train station.  
Samira: I don't understand any of this.  
Samira: What is going on?  
Jay looks at Hassan.  
Jay: You or me?  
Hassan: You.  
Jay: Okay. Samira, when you were kidnapped at first there were a lot of questions about your brother then the questions suddenly stopped.  
Samira; Cause they figured out I wasn't with Hassan and I didn't know anything.  
Jay: More than that  
Jay: Your brother is an agent for MI6. He's a spy. He's trying to prevent some bad people from blowing up things here.  
Samira: You are a spy? You?  
Hassan: You said some pretty harsh things about me in those interviews you gave.  
Samira gets on her knees. Crawls over to him on the couch. Puts her arms around him.  
Samira: I missed you. You know that. You left me. You left me with them and their arranged marriage. With that shit show.  
Punches him in the arm.  
Hassan: Ouch. Stop hitting me.  
Jay laughs: Why does she hit us?  
Hassan: Poor impulse control.  
Samira: You deserve it. Hassan, does father know?  
Hassan: Of course not. A few top MI6 people know. I guess Jay's boss, Terry. Nobody knows. Too dangerous. But also not sure where father's sympathies lie.  
Hassan: Last job. 6 months I'm out. Can go inside. Out of the field. I'm tired.  
Samira: Why didn't you tell me?  
Hassan: Couldn't tell anyone.  
Samira: You have no idea what I've been doing the last two years. I was in India. I had another identity.  
Jay: Are you hungry? I make a petty good omelet. We've got some cheese some mushrooms.  
Samira: He does. A french chef taught him to cook.  
Hassan: I wouldn't mind a little something.  
Jay: You two talk. I'll make something. Samira you want something?  
Samira: No.  
Jay: Can you stay the night.  
Hassan: Wish I could. Too risky. Gotta leave before down.  
Jay: Can I get you something to drink?  
Hassan: Whiskey?  
Samira: We have a good whiskey.  
Jay gets an unopened bottle of Heaven's Door. Opens it. Gets two glasses.  
Jay: Ice?  
Hassan: Straight up man.  
Jay pours for both of them.  
Hassan: Our family. A shit show.  
Samira: Our family.  
They touch glasses  
Jay goes in the kitchen. Samira and her brother stay sipping their drinks together on the couch in front of the fire. TV on softly. Jay brings in an omelet some orange slices and toast on a tray.  
Jay: There are chocolate chip cookies in there. They left them. Took the scones; left the cookies.  
Jay leans over kisses Samira.  
Jay: I'm going to bed. Stay as long as you want. Wake me if either of you need anything.  
Hassan: I know they disowned her, but you have my blessing man.  
They shake hands. Jay goes to bed.  
Samira and her brother talk til nearly dawn.  
Just before dawn, Hassan leaves.  
Samira goes to bed. Jay wraps his arms around her.  
Samira: You like him?  
Jay: I do. He's a good guy. And he's very good, I can tell. Better than me. And smarter too.  
Samira: He was in med school.  
Jay: Maybe he'll go back when he's done with this.  


Some time after dawn Jay gets up.  
There is a wrapped gift on the dining table. The tag says To Jay and Samira.

Jay makes a tea. Leaves the present. Goes outside. Sits with the tea. Later goes for a run. Cleans up the kitchen. Goes back outside. Sits, spends time texting on his phone.  


Samira comes out finally late morning. Sleepy. Holding the present.  
Sits with him  
Samira: He left this.  
Jay: I think so. Sit down. I'm surprised you're up. You were up all night.  
Jay: Want something coffee, tea?  
Samira: Coffee, a scone  
Jay: Coffee I can do. No scones. I can make you toast.  
Jay comes back with coffee and toast.  
Samira: Why do you wait on me?  
Jay: Dunno. Know you like to be waited on.  
Jay: Open it.  
Samira: It's to both of us.  
Jay: Open it.  
She does. Its a beautifully bound book.  
Jay: What is it?  
Samira: Rumi.  
Jay: The poet?  
Samira: Yes.  
She opens the flyleaf.  
Jay: What did he write?  
Samira reads: Lovers don't meet somewhere. They're in each other all along.  
Jay: That is what I felt when I saw you the first time. By the car. I didn't have the words.  
Samira opens the card: He wrote a note to each of us. "To Jay, She's worth it. To Samira, Don't lose this one. You won't find better.".  
Samira: I wish he could be at the wedding.  
Jay: I do too.  



	31. Neverland Dinner and the Gifts from The Band

Neverland Dinner 

The eight of them are sitting at a well-set table in the dining room of the The Cove Cottage. Flowers, candles, stemware. Sammy, Cedric, Gale, Amelia, Nitin, Samira, Jay, Jim. Sammy at the head of the table, Samira then Jay at his right hand. Amelia at the foot of the table. Gale, Nitin, Jim, and Cedric around the rest of the table. Lights in the cottage low. They are finishing a meal. Glasses partly full of wine, several open bottles of wine on the table. Jay has sparkling water. Plates with bits of pasta and sauce left. A big bowl of salad mostly gone. Candles have burned part way down. 

Sammy taps his a glass: So I'm host this evening. We are here this evening two days before the wedding of Jay and Samira. This dinner is for Jay and Samira AKA Peter and Wendy. Jay who was also known in the service as Robin hood, leader of the Merry Men for reasons we can't discuss here. We, AKA The Lost Boys AKA the Merry Men also known as The Band are here to honor the bridal couple. Everyone here is part of at least one group. We wanted to take Jay for a wild drunken bachelor party with drugs and strippers and all kinds of obscene sexual activities but he refused. My wife Amelia, who is a psychologist (Amelia takes a slight bow from her seat) has always said Jay is a warrior-priest type, an ascetic. She calls Jay a zen-soldier, so we weren't surprised he turned down the offered bachelor party. So we offered this little exclusive dinner here in our lovely Cove Cottage for him with Samira instead. And he was willing to do this. 

Gale and Amelia are responsible for this lovely dinner. They did the preparation and have served us. jay's father insisted on paying for the food and wine. And Jay's dad's pals Emile and Claude from Vie en Rose were here this afternoon to cook and they helped with all aspects of this dinner. A restaurant would have been nice, and easier on Gale and Amelia but we thought since we all share certain secrets, we could be more relaxed, enjoy ourselves more if we could be in a place where nothing we said could be overheard by a stray restaurant staff member who might misunderstand and/or repeat something that could cause some difficulty later. So we are here at lovely Cove Cottage for privacy. And just to be extra safe, I swept the place for devices earlier today. 

Laughter. 

Sammy: Actually I did. 

Sammy: But since we are here and not at a restaurant, I promised Amelia and Gale that we will all help with the dishes. Please a brief round of applause for Amelia and Gale for all their hard work.

Applause. Bravo. 

So as everyone here knows, Samira and Jay met at a wedding.

Laughter. 

Samira's wedding as a matter of fact at which Jay was a mysterious guest. A badly behaved guest. 

Laughter. 

Sammy: I'll say no more about that. 

But one way or another - maybe kismet - Samira says kismet - they found a way against all odds, and with our help, into each other's arms hearts and beds. 

Laughter. 

Sammy: And now two days from now they are going to be married. 

Amelia: Better, worse, richer, poorer, sickness, health, forsaking. Samira declines obedience 

Samira: No obedience. 

Sammy: So we have presents. 

Sammy to Jay and Samira: We want to show our affection and admiration for you two. So we have some serious gifts and some not so serious gifts for you. Our first gift is for Samira. 

Amelia hands Sammy a box, a jeweler's box, a bracelet size box. Wrapped in silver paper and tied with a blue ribbon.

Sammy: So from the Lost Boys to our Wendy, we present this as a wedding gift from us to you. Gale? 

Gale: It was my pleasure to arrange this gift for you Wendy. It is from me, Sammy and Nitin.

Sammy hands Samira the box. She slowly unties the ribbon. Unwraps the box. Sees 'Shiva Jeweler" embossed on the top of the box. 

Samira: Is this a gift from the Shiva jeweler? I can't believe he would send a gift or you would shop there. Gale, you shot him.

Gale: We have become quite friendly. I stop by from time to see how he is doing. But only the box is from him. Open it.

Samira opens the box. Inside is a bracelet with fine braided gold links - it looks like sort of like an ID bracelet but the flat area has different colored metals.

Samira: Is this an ID bracelet? 

Gale: Not exactly. Look at the inscription on the back of the bar.

Samira reads: To Wendy from the Lost Boys.

Samira to Jay: Do you know about this?

Jay: Yeah. I was asked for an opinion.

Samira: So what was your opinion?

Jay: Let Gale explain it first.

Gale: Samira do you know what this is?

Samira: No. I don't know what it is. A weird I D bracelet? Like what? Am I supposed to engrave my name on the other side?

Gale: The flat bar Samira is a bullet. It is the bullet from the jeweler's foot. It exited the foot. Sammy picked it up. I had it flattened and made into this bracelet. It's to remind you of the good times we've had together. 

Samira laughs: This is the bullet? The bullet from the jeweler's foot? You made me a bracelet?

Gale: Yeah. See look here - it's the bullet. I had it flattened and inset in this metal frame so it could be made into the bracelet. Nitin helped me find someone to do it.m 

Nitin: The jeweler knew someone. The jeweler you met knew someone. 

Samira: I love it. Weird, but I love it. Lost boys, thank you. 

Samira to Jay: What was your opinion?

Jay: I said you would hate it. Not to do it.

Samira draws back her hand to punch Jay on the arm, he dodges her. 

Jay: Stop hitting me. I said you would love it. I said it would make you laugh and you would wear it. 

Samira kisses him on the check: You understand me. Maybe you should marry me.

Jay: Can't. You terrify me. 

Sammy: Open this now, Jay.

Sammy hands Jay a large oversize box. 

Jay: Not a bracelet then.

Sammy: Not a bracelet. You can thank Amelia for this. She was our personal shopper. 

Jay opens it. It is a green hat. 

Sammy: That is a Bycocket - a Peter Pan, a Robin Hood, hat. 

Jay: Where is the feather?

Amelia: Look in the bottom of the box. 

Jay reaches into the box, takes out a large silvery soft white feather.

Amelia: It isn't really a feather. It's a plant, well from a plant - it is called clematis vitalba also called 'traveller's joy' and 'old man's beard'. It looks like a feather but it's not. 

Jay puts the feather on the hat, puts on the hat. 

Jay: Traveler's joy. I will treasure it always and whenever possible I'll wear it either as Peter or as Robin. I'll wear it whenever and wherever we get The Band back together. And further day after tomorrow, I will add the feather, well the plant that looks like a feather, to my turban.

Samira: You ARE wearing a turban? To the wedding? You are? 

Jay: I will be dressing like the prince I am.

Samira: You are a prince? You told me you weren't royalty. That just your father was.

Jay: Samira, it's meaningless. Iran doesn't have royalty anymore. Prince, princeling. With no kingdom, it's nothing.

Samira: This is England. Royalty matters. 

Jay: It's nothing. But I'm wearing a turban when I marry you. And I'm proud to wear this feather. Feathery plant. 

Sammy: We lost boys, we merry men will be honored to see the feather in your turban at the wedding as you marry our Wendy.

Sammy: So here is another gift. A more serious one. Another one arranged by Gale. We owe you Gale for arranging this for Jay. Only you could arrange this. 

Sammy hands Jay a rather flat box. Jay opens the box and inside is a framed drawing - a rather odd drawing of a woman and two men in space suits - a building. The title on it is Pavilions of Joy. 

Jay: Is this a Jack Kirby drawing? How'd you get it Gale? This is one of the sketches, one of the story boards from the Argo operation isn't it? Man, how did you ever get this? I thought these were in a CIA vault somewhere. 

Gale: Tony Mendez kept one and there were 15 others in the archive. Four were auctioned off for CIA charities a couple of years ago. I know one of the guys who got one. He's getting a divorce, needs money, was looking to sell it and I know how you feel about that operation - I figured you'd like it. It's from all of us. It's your wedding gift from us. 

Jay: Man, this means a lot. Thank you. 

Sammy: Shall we pause and clear and start coffee and desserts. Cognac? Amelia? Gale? 

Amelia: Emile made tiramisu and creme brulee. So you may have either or both. Emile said creme brulee is Samia's favorite. 

Gale: Yeah. And Cognac. We'll clear now. Amelia and I will clear. Pass the plates. 

Gale and Amelia clear. Take orders for coffee, tea and dessert. Cognac.

Jay: I'll make the coffee for Gale and Samira. Jim? 

Jim: I'd never turn down a cup of coffee you've made. 

Samira starts to get up: I'll help.

Amelia: Samira just sit here. We've got it covered.

They clear. Jay gets up and begins making coffee. Gale brings cognac snifters. 

Gale and Jay and Amelia serve the coffee, tea, cognac and the desserts. 

When everyone is back around the table, Sammy continues. 

Sammy: Open this now Samira:

Samira opens a box. In it is a book and also a second small package. 

Samira groans. Holds up the book. It is the book Fifty Shades of Grey with "Grey" crossed out and "Jay" written in crayon above it. Fifty Shades of Jay.

Samira: Really. 

Jay laughs. Everyone laughs. Samira rolls her eyes. 

Sammy: Open the second package. 

Samira does. It is a package of tapioca pudding.

Sammy: You forget Samira I was your Hogwarts owl, your messenger pigeon and I read all those letters to Jay while he was in theater - I know your and Jay's sexual secrets. I know you two have the kind of sex you need a safe word for and the word is "tapioca."

Everyone laughs. 

Jay groans: Sammy no. Hey man. I thought that was all confidential. 

Sammy: Samira used to sign letters to Jay "Tapioca" and I asked what it meant. And in a moment of weakness Jay told me.

Samira: You told him?

Jay: You signed letters he read to me as Tapioca. Of course he asked. I told him it was our safe word. That's all I told him. Didn't you dare me to tell him in one of the letters?

Samira: I might have dared you. I didn't mean it though. 

Sammy: Okay this now. Bring the big box. Nitin and Ced bring out a large box. Three feet by one foot by one foot.

Sammy: Open this together.

They open the package. It is a stand-up vacuum cleaner. 

Samira: You got us a vacuum? A vacuum cleaner?

Amelia, Sammy and Gale are laughing. Ced and Jim are laughing. Nitin is shaking his head. Finally Jim speaks up.

Jim: You did that interview, Samira. People Magazine. And they compared you to Patty Hearst and her getting involved with and marrying her bodyguard. Remember? Patty Hearst's family disapproved of the bodyguard and her getting married to him so gave them a vacuum cleaner as a wedding gift and the family said publicly the marriage would never last. But Patty was married to her body guard for 34 years. She was at his side when he died. So we thought maybe a vacuum is a good luck wedding gift for a kidnap victim who is marrying her bodyguard so we got one for you and Jay.

Jay: I don't quite get it. 

Nitin: Maybe a stretch. Entertained us when we talked about it. 

Amelia: Too obscure?

Jay: A little obscure. 

Jay: Can you vacuum, Samira?

Samira: Can you?

Laughter.

Nitin: Next this. He hands Samira a large flattish package. 

Samira: Another picture?

Jim: Open it. 

She does. It is a print of the Dream of the Fisherman's wife. 

Nitin: Everyone knows you had this print over your bed in the Jaipur flat and there was a fair amount of discussion about it. Jay and Sammy liked it. This is a copy by a printmaker in Japan. Rice paper. signed and numbered. We thought you and Jay should have one in your flat here. 

Jay and Samira look at it.

Jay: Thank you. I've missed it. 

Samira: I was planning to find a print to put in Jay's flat. This is a beautiful copy. Thank you. 

Amelia: Picks it up and looks at it carefully: Not a very attractive octopus. Cephalopods, uck. 

Amelia cringes. 

Sammy: Consensual or non-consensual? 

Samira: Consensual. I told you at the Pakistan border. Consensual. 

Amelia: Octopus looks a little aggressive to me. And there are two of them. A cephalopod assault? 

Jay: Always thought the woman looked like she was enjoying it. 

Amelia: Okay let's move on. 

Ced: This one was my idea. From all of us though. 

Ced hands them a small wrapped box.

Samira: You open it.

Jay opens it. It is compass. 

Ced: Like to give people compasses when they start something new. My father used to say everyone has an inner compass. Points them in the right direction if they just pay attention to it. Seems like you two managed to find your way so you could be together against some pretty big odds. 

Jay: Thank you. Nice. 

Jay reads the engraving: Second star on the right, straight on til morning. 

Jay: I get it. Wendy Peter and the lost boys. 

All laugh. Hands it to Samira. 

Samira: Inner compass. Maybe we do. Have some inner compass. How else could we be here. I like this. Well I like everything. Except for 50 Shades of Jay. 

More laughing. 

Jim: Okay this next. Sammy and I consulted on this one. For you and Jay. But we want you Samira to open it. 

Jim hands Samira a wrapped box. 

Samira opens the box. Inside the box wrapped in tissue is a burled wooden box. 

Jim: Open the box Samira. 

Samira opens it. Inside is a beautiful pearl handled silver engraved pistol. 

Jay: Let me see. 

Samira hands the box to Jay. He takes out the gun, automatically checks to see that it is not loaded. 

Jay: Browning? 9 millimeter? 

Sammy: Renaissance 

Jay: Some gun. 

Samira: You are giving me, us, a gun as a wedding present? 

Jim: Of course. Want to keep you safe. Pretty sure Jay approves. 

Jay: This is a beautiful gun. 

Jim: Sammy and I fired it. Terry's range. It's a good gun. It looks like a collectors piece, but it's not. 

Sammy: Samira, you loved shooting, being at the range. In Darra Adam Khel. Hold this gun. I knew when I saw it, it was for you. Jim found it. He knew too. 

Samira: The gun chooses the wizard.

She takes the gun. Holds it. 

Samira: It's a little big. A little heavy. But I do like it. It feels good. It's beautiful. I didn't know there were guns that looked like this. Thank you. 

Sammy: It was a little out of our price range even as a group. Terry overheard us talking about it. He made a generous contribution. He didn't want us to let it get away. He's very fond of Samira. It's registered to him right now. Jay work out the registration stuff with Terry. You can let him know you liked it. And thank him. 

Jay: We will thank him. It's a beautiful gun. Perfect for Samira. 

Amelia: Just one or two more things. This is from Anne and the women at the Ashram. 

Samira opens a package wrapped in gold paper. It is a beautiful pale blue scarf. And a braided bracelet of the same blue cashmere. 

Amelia: The wool is from the ashram's goats - cashmere. The women dyed the yarn, spun it, and wove the scarf and the bracelet. 

Samira: It is beautiful. I need something blue for the wedding ceremony. I want to do something old, something new, borrowed, blue. This bracelet will be my blue. 

Gale. Something old something new, something borrowed something blue and a penny in your shoe. Maybe it is a shilling here but I know it as a penny in your shoe. I brought you a brand shiny copper US penny - an old one actually minted in San Francisco. Copper is supposed to be the metal of Aphrodite. 

He gives her a small box. Inside is a shiny copper penny.

Samira: Thank you.

Samira: Thank you so much. All of you. Without you we wouldn't even be here. 

Jay: Thank you. 

Jay: Let's clean up now. I want to take Wendy here to bed, my last chance before she ruins everything by marrying some poor soldier of fortune. 

Samira: Wait didn't you finally admit to being a prince? 

Jay: Prince? No I don't think so.


	32. wedding day dawns clear and cool for July

3rd draft

The wedding day dawns clear and cool for July.  
Jay and his father Davoud Shah Reza Pahlavi are in an elegant two bedroom suite at *****. There is a living room between the two bedrooms and a French door that leads to a small balcony.  
Jay is barefoot and in jeans and a T-shirt. His wedding clothes are hanging on a hanger over a door.  
His turban and the feather are in a box on the floor next to the clothes.  
His father is in a dark red silk dressing gown and Italian leather slippers.  
They are sitting at a table by one of the the windows; each has a tea  
Plates of fruit and scones jam clotted cream are on the on the table.  
Jay's sister knocks softly, then walks in. Kisses her father, then Jay.  
Yasmin: Father, Jay.  
Davoud :Yasmin  
Yasmin takes Jays wrist. Takes his pulse  
Yasmin: Calm as usual. Not even a little rapid.   
Yasmin to Jay: Sure she’s the one? Not too late to call it off. Sammy told me once she was a scorpion.  
Jay: Too late for this conversation Yasmin.  
Yasmin: Not too late.  
Yasmin holds up up Jay's hand.  
Yasmin: No ring yet.  
Jay: You don’t like her  
Yasmin: Others I would have liked better  
Yasmin: She’s Suni they think we are rafidah  
Jay: Sammy likes her now. Calls her “The Goddess.”  
Yasmin: Sammy. He married an Anglican.  
Jay: You were Sammy’s first love.  
Yasmin: I’m five years older than Sammy.  
Jay: He has always been susceptible to older women.  
Yasmion: Amelia is lovely, she’s just Anglican.  
Jay: I tried it your way devout virgin Shia girl remember?  
Sister walks across to the French doors, looks out.  
Yasmin her back to him: You did. I’m sorry. I admit your Samira does what I hoped that marriage would do  
Jay: And that is?  
Yasmin: More the way you were before mother was killed. You're less distant. Less controlled. You’re lighter, softer, warmer, more open. You smile more, laugh more.  
Davoud: Yasmin this girl is right for Jay. The right one. If your mother were here she would tell you. Your mother would never have let us push him into that awful marriage.  
Jay: Stop. It’s my wedding day you two.  
Turns to his sister.  
Jay annoyed: I have never criticized your husband, ever. Never questioned your choice to accept an arranged marriage, please don’t ever down-grade Samira again to me.  
Yasmin: I didn’t  
Jay: Others you would have liked better you said.  
Yasmin: Well, it’s true  
Jay: Well keep it to yourself.  
Yasmin: At least, she’s not Catholic.  
A knock at the door.  
Jay opens it.  
Room Service: Your boots sir.  
He hands Jay his cowboy boots polished to a lustrous shine.  
Jay: Thank you.  
He tips Room Service.  
Yasmin: No. You’re not wearing those. Are you insane?  
Jay: It's my wedding I can wear whatever I want. I want to wear a turban. A turban with a Robin Hood feather that was given to me by my friends. And I want my boots. Samira gave me those boots.  
Jay's father laughs.  
Davoud: Yasmin you and I are not like Jay and your mother; we are traditional people. But Jay is like your mother. He doesn't seem like. He seems controlled and distant but that is a veneer inside he is like her. Playful and funny and unconventional. That is why Samira is right for him. And I am quite certain your mother would not just approve of Jay’s choice of a turban with a feather and cowboy boots but she would applaud it.  
Yasmin: Why didn't you ask my kids to be in the wedding? They are blood relatives. Sammy is just a friend.  
Jay: Just a friend? Bit more I'd say.  
Yasmin : Still.  
Jay: I didn't plan the wedding. Samira and Amelia and Amelia's mother did. No slight intended. I just don't think it occurred to them to put your kids in the bridal party. I'm sorry.  
Yasmin: You're forgiven. Anglican priest, wedding in a castle hall. Alcohol being served. Two Muslim teenagers, they probably would have been uncomfortable.  
Yasmin kisses Jay.  
Yasmin: Save me a dance brother. And I won’t criticize Samira again. Any girl who can get a ring on your finger, well, she deserves our admiration and our support.  
Yasmin kisses her father and leaves.  
Jay: Your tea?  
But Yasmin has gone.  
Another knock on the door.  
Room Service: You ordered another tea.  
Jay: Yes thank you. Put it on the table please.  
Tips him.  
As room service leaves, Sammy walks in.  
Jay: Would you like a tea?  
Sammy: Yeah sure. How’d you know?  
Jay: Ordered it for my sister but she left before it came.  
Sammy: Saw her in the hall. Man she is still beautiful. Always had a crush on her.  
Sammy pours tea for himself.  
Sammy: Good morning Mr. Shah.  
Davoud: Good morning Sammy.  
Davoud: Are your parents here?  
Sammy: Yes sir. They came last night.  
Davoud: I look forward to seeing them.  
Sammy: Ready? We should go over pretty soon. I came to drive you.  
Jay: Obviously, we’re not dressed yet.  
Sammy: So dress.  
Davoud: Sammy I’ll come a bit later. Wilfred and Angela are here. They will drive me.  
Jay goes in and dresses.  
Jay's father remains at the table. Sammy takes Jay's seat. Jay comes out in the white suit.  
Sammy: Man, you look good. If Samira doesn’t marry you I will.  
Jay: Wait til you see me in my turban.  
Sammy: You better wear the feather.  
Jay: It's in the box with the turban. I'll wear it. Of course. I want to wear it.  
Sammy: Okay man.  
Sammy: Who dares wins.  
Jay gives Sammy a sharp salute with his right hand.  
Jay: Let’s do this.  
Jay: Goodbye Father. I'll see you before the ceremony. Please say hello to Wilfred and Angela.  
Sammy: Good bye sir.  


They drive to Lulworth Castle. Park.  
As they walk up to the castle door, several people greet them. Notice Jay's boots, smile.  
Sammy carries the box with the turban. And the feather.  
The go into an anteroom. Gale is there.  
Gale: I saw her. In her dress. I heard you call her The Goddess Sammy.  
Sammy: Yeah saw her naked twice when we were in Lahore. Thought probably that's what Aphrodite looked like.  
Jay rolls his eyes. Shakes his head.  
Gale: When I saw her she was standing in front of a mirror. Amelia and the friend Bina are there. And Amelia's mother. I saw her in the dress. Took my breath away. She walks down that aisle, they won’t say ooo ah they will want to bow down to her. I want to marry her and I never ever thought about marrying a girl. Jay you look good - maybe good enough.  
Sammy: When he gets the turban on he’ll look good enough  
Jay: I wish this were over.  
Sammy: You won’t even remember it man.  
Terry walks in.  
Terry: I need to talk to you, Jay, Sammy.  
Terry: Gale this is confidential stuff. Stays here.  
Gale: Got it man.  
Terry: I have to leave. I am sorry. The brain dead cousins, the Americans, shot a missile into Iran. Assholes. Damn imbeciles. Fuckers. No offence intended toward you Gale.  
Gale: None taken. Agree with that 70% of the time.  
Terry: I've spoken to your father Jay. I have to go to Downing. Now. I am so sorry. There's a helicopter coming for me. 10 minutes out. Sorry man. Your father says he will walk her down the aisle.  
Jay: Of course. No problem. Go. We'll work out something  
Terry: I’ll be back as soon as I can. And Jay I may need you. You speak Farsi.  
Jay: Come on. It's my honeymoon Terry. Lots of people speak Farsi.  
Terry: Most can't do what you can do. May be needed to do.  
Terry: Keep your phone on. I mean it.  
Terry leaves.  
They hear a helicopter landing.  
Gale: I’ll go talk to Samira but I think she’ll be fine walking alone. You'll see what I mean. She looks so beautiful she should have the aisle all to herself. I mean it. No one should be giving her away. She'l be fine giving herself to you.  
Gale: You’ll see it’s like Sammy said she's like a goddess.  
Jay: Is a turban with a feather going to be enough?  
Gale: Well you have those shinny boots.  
Jay: I do.

Gale comes back.  
Gale: She’s fine. She prefers to walk down the aisle by herself. She didn’t want to hurt Terry feelings after he offered. I told your dad we've got it covered.  
Sammy: It’s time, man.  
Jay puts the feather in the turban. Puts the turban on. Takes a last look in the mirror. Shrugs.  
Jay: Okay.  
Gale: Second star on the right, man, then straight on til morning.  
Sammy, Gale and Jay walk into the hall.  
Most chairs are full. As Jay walks in in his white suit, white turban with the white feather and his cowboy boots there is a soft gasp, a little laughter. Then the low hum of people talking softly resumes.  
They take their places at the front of the hall  
The organist plays Sultans of Swing. The saxophonist joins in.  
Amelia’s father is there waiting for them.  
Father Wainwright: Jay, Sammy, Gale. Good Morning.  
Father Wainwright: Is the organist playing Sultans of Swing?  
Jay: Yeah. It's what my father called us when we were kids. My dad and his friends did the music, hired the soloists. You know his thing for 70's music.  
Father Wainwright: Of course. You and Sammy Sultans of Swing? I don't think I knew that. You look splendid, Jay, splendid. Your mother I know would be delighted with the way you look. I think she would especially like your feather.  
Jay: Thank you, sir.  
The organist transitions to Stairway to Heaven, then Leonard Cohen's Hallelujah.  
Jay shrugs: My father again.  
Father Wainwright surveys the group, nods to the organist who begins playing a processional.  
Those not yet seated hurry to their chairs.  
Amelia stands at the back in the doorway with Sarah.  
Amelia’s mother slips out of her seat in the front and motions to Sarah. Sara walks down the aisle with her basket scattering rose petals  
L.J. (Little Jay)follows her with the rings on a pillow.  
L.J. has untied the rings.  
Amelia starts after him.  
Amelia whispers: You were supposed to leave them tied.  
L.J. looks back at her, stumbles and the rings go flying.  
L.J. looks shattered.  
There is a scramble. Laughter. One ring is found and passed to Nitin who is sitting on the aisle. Nitin places ring back on the pillow. Emile finds the other ring and slips out with it. Nitin and Emile help L.J. tie the rings to the pillow.  
Nitin gives L.J.'s shoulder a squeeze. “Always happens, no harm done, go on now.”  
L.J. continues gives the rings to his grandfather goes and sits with his grandmother and sister.  
Father Wainwright holds them aloft for a moment. Bows his head seems to offer a a silent prayer. The rings momentarily catch the sunlight that slants in from one of the high windows. Then he passes the rings to Sammy.  
More music Amelia in burgundy and gold elegant and smiling walks down the aisle.  
Then Bina in a different style dress but the same colors as Amelia's walks serenely down the aisle .  
Then Samira is in the doorway.  
The organist begins the opening notes of Wagner's "Treulich geführt" (Bridal Chorus) from "Lohengrin" (Here comes the bride).  
The congregation stands, turns toward the back entrance.  
There is a gasp.  
Samira is dressed in white lace and organdy a traditional layered Pakistani dress floor length. A medallion on her forehead, her hair covered by a lace and organdy shawl banded with a rich maroon and gold that goes to the floor. Large rings on her fingers. Her hands painted with henna. Among the rings on her left hand is the emerald.  
She is breathtakingly beautiful in the wedding dress. Beyond beautiful. Immortal.  
The organist plays “Here comes the bride” softly then a bit louder.  
Samira walks slowly down the aisle her eyes on Jay.  
Sammy squeezes Jays shoulder.  
Sammy: Never thought she would look more beautiful than when she stepped out of the pool in Lahore. She is a goddess.  
Gale whispers: She looks imperial, man. If the world could see her, someone would want to give her a small country to rule.  
Jay watches her.  
His face a combination of tenderness and awe. As she gets closer to Jay, she reaches out her hand just slightly, turns her hennaed palm upward. Jay extends his hand but does not move toward her.  
She continues toward him until their fingers touch and then he steps toward her, takes her upturned hand in his leans down as if to kiss her palm then stops himself. He encloses her hand in his and they walk on together holding hands . Stop in front of Father Wainwright, facing him  
Father Wainwright softly: Please face each other. You may continue holding hands.  
Father Wainwright to the congregation: Welcome. Be seated please.  
Father Wainwright: I have the honor today of performing the marriage ceremony for Jatinder Shah and Samira Meghwar. This is more a civil ceremony not a religious one but still you might wonder what a nice Anglican priest like me is doing in a place like – performing a marriage ceremony for two young Muslims who wish to marry. I think I can explain.  
Samira has special relationship with my daughter [Amelia waves her hand] and I have known Jay since he was 9 years old. In fact Amelia, Amelia's husband Samuel [Sammy bows toward the congregation] and Jay have been friends since childhood. When Amelia learned Jay and Samira wished to marry, Amelia suggested me to them as the officiate for their marriage ceremony but warned them that they would have to past my sacrament test before I would agree to marry them.  
I told Jay and Samira that I would perform the ceremony if they could convince me that getting married would be a sacrament for them. A sacrament means more than just to make holy. I'll say more about that in a moment.  
Once I agreed to marry them, that is after they had passed my test, they planned their own ceremony. They did though ask my advice and include me in some of their planning. They have combined traditional and informal. Jay and Samira have each included a song which they feel expresses something about how they see their relationship and how they feel about each other. The songs will be performed by ***** and ***** who will be accompanied by guitarist **** and saxophonist ***** and our wonderful organist *****. Jay's father has arranged for the musicians and vocalists today. Samira changed slightly the lyrics of the song she chose to suit more precisely what she wanted to say.  
Before I go further I want to acknowledge that some people Jay and Samira wish were here are not. Jay's extraordinary mother Chantin Erin Shah is not here. She was killed on July 7 2005 in the attacks. Jay's father has told me, that when Chantin died he feared that neither he nor Jay would ever feel happy again. I can see though that Samira has brought a lot of happiness to Jay and to his father. 

Jay's father wipes his eyes. Jay's sister who is sitting beside him takes her father's hand. 

I had the privilege of knowing Chantin for 10 years. Chantin had an Irish father and a Nepalese mother. I can tell you she was one of a kind. She was a committed activist. I don't know how many times she was arrested. I bailed her out of jail myself twice. I don't know how many times Jay's father bailed her out. She was spiritual but with a wild temper. I know she would have loved Samira and welcomed her into the family. Samira's beloved brother Hassan is not here and we hope he is safe. Samira and Jay both have told me how much they wish he were here today. Sadly we do not know his whereabouts tonight. Samira's parents have chosen not to come and we hope they will be reconciled with Samira and accept this marriage someday. And lastly Sir Thorn and Mr. Dean had to leave a short while ago for a meeting in London because of some unfortunate actions by our American cousins and he is missed also. Sir Thorne left by helicopter – you may have heard the whirring as the helicopter landed - and he hopes to be back later today.

As I said, before I agreed to perform the marriage ceremony for Jay and Samira, they had to pass a test for me. All the couples I marry have to pass the same test. They have to convince me that for them marriage is an outward and visible sign of an inward and invisible state. For a wedding that usually means that they can each say to the other with the utmost deep profound sincerity, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, in health, through joy and sorrow to have and to hold forsaking all others til death.  
Jay and Samira each convinced me that that is their true feeling each for the other. And that they have held these feelings for some time. I was convinced. I am convinced. I'm sure as you have known them as a couple you are convinced as well.

So we shall get on with it. Jay and Samira are here because it is their intention to marry. And it is right and good that they should say that today before you their family and friends and coworkers.

Before Jay commits to Samira he would like you to hear a song that expresses his feeling for her. Our soloist *** will perform I'll be your lover too by Van Morrison accompanied by our guitarist. 

And so I come  
To be the one  
Who's always standing next to you  
Umm, reach out for me  
So I can be alright  
The one who's always reaching out for you  
Yes I will, yes I will  
You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover, too.

Jay Shah, will you enter into the sacrament of marriage with Samira Meghwar and take her to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
Jay: I will

And here Samira has asked that we play this song which represents her sense of her relationship with Jay her feelings for Jay and his for her. She wants to say before you hear the song that she does not literally have a place by the river - this song is symbolic. Don't ask her later to borrow her river place. Our soloist **** will sing this accompanied by *** on the guitar

Samira takes Jay down to her place near the river  
he can hear the boats go by, he can spend the night forever  
And he know that she's half-crazy but that's why he wants to be there  
And she feeds him tea and oranges that come all the way from China  
And just when he means to tell her that her, he has no love to give her  
Then she gets him on her wavelength  
And she lets the river answer that he's always been her lover  
And he wants to travel with her, and he want to travel blind  
And he knows that she will trust him  
For he's touched her perfect body with his mind  
Now, Samira takes his hand and she leads him to the river  
She's wearing rags and feathers from Salvation Army counters  
And the sun pours down like honey on our lady of the harbor  
And she shows him where to look among the garbage and the flowers  
There are heroes in the seaweed, there are children in the morning  
They are leaning out for love and they will lean that way forever  
While Samira holds her mirror  
And he wants to travel with her, and he wants to travel blind  
And he knows that he can trust her  
For she's touched his perfect body with her mind

Samira Meghwar, will you will you enter into the sacrament of marriage with Jatinder Shah and will you take him to be your lawfully wedded husband.  
Samira: I will.

Will the congregation please rise for a moment.  
The congregation rises.  
Father Wainwright: It is Jay and Samira's intention to marry. You are the family and friends and coworkers of Jay and Samira. They will need your support over the coming years and I trust you will give it. When they come to you or you see them struggling there is one thing you can always say to them. How can I help? That is always appropriate and caring. But then, you must listen to the answer they give. And if you can help do so. And if you can't let them know why. And if they say no, do not help. Always respect them and what they say.  
Will you their family and friends and coworkers support and honor this marriage? Please say we will.  
Congregation: We will.  
Please be seated.  
Jay and Samira will now recite their vows.

Father Wainwright: Jatinder Shah, do you take Samira as your wife to have and to hold for richer for poorer in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy forsaking all others til death you do part.  
Jay: I do  
Father Wainright: Samira Meghwar, do you take Jay as your husband to have and to hold for richer for poorer in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy forsaking all others til death you do part.  
Samira: I do  
Father Wainwright: May I have the rings.  
Sammy gives Father Wainwright the rings.  
Father Wainwright: It was my desire to bless these rings and I have done so in my own way as a priest with the permission of Jay and Samira.  
Father Wainwright hands Jay one of the rings and Samira the other.  
Samira slips the emerald off her third finger left hand to he right hand.  
Father Wainwright: Jay you may place the ring on Samira's finger saying to her “With this ring, I thee wed.”  
Jay looking terrified: With this ring I thee wed.  
Father Wainwright: Samira, you may place the ring on Jay's finger saying to him, “ With this ring I thee wed.”  
Samira smiling sweetly: With this ring I thee wed.  
Jay looks relieved and happy.  
Father Wainwright: By the power vested in me by The Church of England and the The Government of the United Kingdom, I pronounce you Jatinder Shah and you Samira Meghwar husband and wife. Jay you may kiss the most breathtakingly beautiful woman in England today.  
Jay kisses Samira  
Please Mr and Mrs. Shah please turn as husband and wife to face your family and friends.   
Father Wainwright:I present Jatinder and Samira Shah, husband and wife.  
Applause. Bravos.  
Sammy whispers: Qui audet adipiscitur. Who dares, wins.  
Father Wainwright: I will offer a benediction after which Jay and Samira will walk back down the aisle together followed by the bridal party. Jay and Samira and the adults in the bridal party have some papers to sign with me after the recessional but they will join you in the dinning room in about 45 minutes. There are drinks both alcoholic and non-alcoholic and appetizers in the lounge and our meal together will begin in the dining room in one hour. There are name tags at the tables. Amelia my daughter and Bina, Samira's dear friend have spent many hours on these table arrangements. I have been advised to tell you Bina Amelia and Samira have engaged some of the people here from Global Protection where Samuel and Jay work. Some are armed and the rest all know martial arts and anyone moving a name tag should do so at their own risk.  
Laughter.  
Father Wainwright: The following benediction is a traditional Anglican benediction. I assure just as I had their permission to bless their rings, I have permission from Jay and Samira to offer this benediction.  
Father Wainwright: The Lord bless you and keep you. The Lord make his face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you. The Lord lift up the light of his countenance upon you and give you peace.  
Recessional music. Sounds very much like Year of the Cat by Al Stewart  
Jay and Samira walk down the aisle together. Both smiling. Jay griping Samira's hand tightly. The wedding party follows.  
They go into an ante chamber for the paper work. They are all talking. Everyone is smiling. Jay does not let go of Samira's hand. Amelia and Bina are hugging, laughing.  
Amelia: Dad that was great.  
Father Wainwright: Thank you dear.  
Sammy and Gale are patting Jay on the back. Father Wainwright begins the paper work. He begins signing the documents. He then slides the papers toward Jay and Samira for them to sign.  
Father Wainwright: Jay, you have to let go of her hand so she can sign the papers.  
Jay: She's right handed. I'll just keep hold of her left hand.  
Samira: Let go.  
Jay lets go of Samira's hand while they sign the various documents then takes her hand again gripping it tightly.  
Samira: I'm not going to leave you.  
Jay: You said that in the bus station and then you left me. I'm just going to hold on to you for awhile. It makes me feel better.

Samira: Where would I go?  



	33. Wedding Night.

A town car has been waiting to drive Jay and Samira to the Summerhouse Lodge where they will stay until they leave for Venice.

They are still in their wedding clothes. Jay takes Samira's hand and helps her into the car. Samira lifts her veil-shawl Dupatta around her as she gets in the car. Jay is carrying his turban with the feather still in it. Puts it on the seat next to him. 

The sit quietly holding hands on the drive from the castle to the lodge. Samira leans her head on Jay's shoulder. Jay holds her hand up looks at the wedding ring. Kisses her palm. 

Samira: Why do you kiss my palm. Not a complaint. Is it like a Persian thing? 

Jay: Don't know why. Sometimes I just want to. 

Samira: Feels sort of sexual. Sometimes you touch my palm with your tongue. 

Jay: Uh huh. 

The driver pulls into the lodge comes around and opens the car door. Holds the door open. Jay picks up his turban, gets out. Hands Samira out.

Driver: Congratulations sir. Miss. Uh Mrs. I hope you don't mind my saying this, Miss, but I wish my little girl could see you. She's 7. I have driven a lot of brides. You are the most beautiful.

Samira: Thank you. Would you like us to send your little girl a picture. We can do that.

Driver: Yes Miss. Thank you.  


Jay: Leave your information a the desk. What is your little girl's name? I'll write a note to her. 

Driver: Her name is Isabella. We call her Bella. Thank you. Thank you. 

They go into the lodge hand in hand. The clerk at the desk sees them, waves. 

Clerk: Everything is ready Miss Meghwar, Er, Mrs. Shah. Just as you told us. 

Jay: You are a natural celebrity. Even without faking your own kidnapping and turning yourself in to the embassy, even without the BBC, People Magazine. 

They go up the stairs to their room, holding hands. Jay opens the door, picks Samira up carries her into the room. Puts her on the bed.

Jay: Nice room. Lots of flowers. 

Samira sits up. Slides down off the bed. 

Samira: Kind of a high-up bed. 

Samira: Amelia and I and Bina did the roses. It's a Pakistani tradition. Flowers around the bed, the window, in vases. I wanted the room full of roses. And I wanted it to smell like roses. 

Jay: It smells nice. Like roses.

Samira: We filled the fridge. Champagne. Waterford flutes with bows on them for happiness. They are from Bina. I think she got them on e-bay or something, they are part of some set. Chocolates, cheese, little sandwiches. Dates. Oranges that come all the way from China. Amelia said she forgot to eat at her wedding and she was starving. There were grapes. I thought I might feed you grapes. But we ate all the grapes when we were doing the flowers. 

Jay: Are you hungry?

Samira: No I ate. The food was so good. Emile and Claude were a little disapproving of the food. They thought they could have done better but I thought it was good. They wanted French. They thought they should have catered it but I wanted them to be guests not working.

Jay: Everything was good. Mr. Wainwright was good. It was perfect. I couldn't breathe when I saw you come in. You were the most beautiful woman I'd even seen. Gale saw you in your dress before the ceremony. He said people would not say ooo aw, they would want to bow down to you, that you were imperial that someone should give you a small country to rule. Sammy said you didn't look mortal when he saw you. But he has called you goddess since Lahore. Thought you looked like Aphrodite when you came out of the pool. 

Samira looks down. Her most modest look. 

Jay: Do you want champagne? 

Samira smiles: I do .

Jay: You do what? 

Samira: I do want champagne. 

Jay opens the fridge and takes out the champagne, Veuve, opens it, pours it into the two champagne flutes that are on the table. Takes her one. Then Jay sits in the chair by the table. 

Jay drinks to her: My obscure object of desire. 

She curtsies to him.

Samira: As sus ordenes. 

Samira sinks down to the floor in her dress in front of him. Drinks most of the flute of champagne. Hands Jay her flute. He puts it on the table.

Samira: I thought I'd take your boots off.

Jay: Okay. 

Samira takes off one boot, then the other. She lifts the dress in front, crawls forward on her knees, unbuttons his shirt [sherwani], kisses his bare chest. He leans down. Long kiss. She bites his chest. Little soft bites.  
Samira: Does that hurt?  
Jay shakes his head. Smiles down at her.  
Samira: Pants off?  
Jay: Okay.  
Jay unfastens his pants. Samira pulls them down. Then off.  
She strokes him over his shorts. She reaches in his shorts and touches him, strokes him, holds him.  
Jay: You don't usually initiate this.  
Samira: I want to make you happy.  
Jay: Marrying you makes me happy.  
Samira takes his shorts down and off. Takes him in her mouth.  
Jay tips his head back. Closes his eyes. Puts his hand in her hair.  
Jay: Don't stop.  
Jay: Wait. Stop. No. Don't.  
Samira draws back. Takes her mouth away from him. Looks up at him.  
Samira: Stop? Don't stop? What? I thought you liked this.  
Jay: I do. Of course I do. Maybe later. Not the way I want to begin.  
Samira: What do you mean?  
Jay: First time after the ceremony. Only do it once. Special.  
Samira: Want me to undress?  
Jay: No. Stand up.  
Jay stands up. Gives her his hand. Helps her stand up.  
Jay lifts her up carries her to the bed. Lays her across the bed. She props herself up on her elbows.  
Jay: What do you have on under the dress?  
Samira: Find out.  
Jay lifts the dress. Under it Samira has on white silk stockings, a white garter belt, sheer white silk panties.  
Jay takes her panties off. Pushes her legs apart.  
Samira: With my dress on? Like the beaded top after Dehli? You want to have sex with me in my dress?  
Jay: Uh huh. Like after Dehli.  
Samira: Then put your turban on. And get the feather.  
Jay puts his fingers slightly in her.  
Jay: Slippery.  
Samira: Stop til you put your turban on.  
Jay: The turban is across the room on the table. Not sure I want to be that far away from you.  
Samira: Please. You want me in my dress, I want you in your turban.  
Jay: Wait here.  
Samira: Where would I go?  
Jay winks at her.  
Samira pulls her dress down. Resettles her dress around her.  
Jay walks across the room to the table where he left his turban. Takes the feather out of the turban and puts the turban on. Walks back to Samira.  
Jay: I'm back.  
Samira: I rearranged my dress.  
Jay: Not the arrangement I want.  
Jay lifts up her dress again, exposing her white stockinged legs, the garter belt again. He pushes her legs apart, begins stroking her with the feather.  
Samira: Been waiting for you to touch me with a feather since the chair in Jaipur.  
Jay: Worth waiting for?  
Samira: Yes. Don't stop.  
Samira tips her head back. Closes her eyes.  
Jay moves up over her. Long slow kiss.  
Samira: Did we get married?  
Jay: No. I can't marry you. You scare me too much.  
Samira pulls him down. kisses him then and bites his lip.  
Jay: Don't bite me.  
Jay moves back. Strokes her again with the feather.  
Jay: Samira you are so wet if I go any further with this feather it's going to get wet. It won't feel the same if it's wet.  
Samira: Well I guess you'll have to think of something else to do that I'll like. 

Jay: Maybe there's something.  
Jay leans down, kisses her between the legs, touches her softly with his tongue.  
Jay: Don't come.  
Samira: I want to.  
Jay: Wait.  
Jay gets on the bed on his knees between her legs  
Jay: Lie back.  
Jay stretches out, leans down over her.  
Guides himself into her with one hand. Then puts one hand on each side of her, supports his weight on his hands.  
She reaches up touches his face.  
Samira: I thee wed.  
He moves in her slowly. Long slow deep movement.  
Gradually increases the intensity, the rhythm .  
She comes. Shuddering against him. Wraps her legs around him.  
He finishes quickly after. Falls onto her. She puts her arms around him.  
Jay: I love you. Do I ever say that?  
Samira: No. You never say it.  
He rolls to her side, pulls her to him, kisses her slowly deeply.  
Samira puts her head on his chest.  
He strokes her hair.  
Jay:You married me.  
Samira: I did.  
Samira: I couldn't wait anymore.  
Jay: To marry me or to come?  
Samira: Both.  
Jay: Probably shouldn't have used the feather.  
She laughs: That was probably it.  
Jay: It's okay. Your orgasm doesn't have anything to do with conception.  
Samira: I thought we were just having wedding night sex.  
Jay: We are having wedding night and conception sex. That's why as good as what you were doing to me sitting on the floor at my feet felt, I had to stop you.  
Samira: Don't want to waste an orgasm just on your pleasure?  
Samira looks around at her dress spread out around them. Her shawl-veil.  
Samira: I feel like we are caught in a white cloud of lace and organza and silk..  
Jay: Not as soft as it looks. Not as soft as your skin.  
Samira starts to get up.  
Jay: No don't get up. You have to lie here for 15 minutes.  
Samira: What do you mean?  
Jay: Research. Chance of conceiving go up if the woman stays lying down for 15 minutes after insemination.  
Jay looks at his watch.  
Samira laughs: Okay.  
They doze in each others arms for a time.   
Jay looks at his watch again.  
Jay: Okay you can get up now. Take off your dress.  
Samira: You still have on your shirt and your turban.  
Jay takes off his turban. Puts it on the night stand. Leaves his shirt.  
Samira: You'll have to unbutton my dress.  
Samira slides down off the bed. Jay moves over to the edge of the bed. Samira stands back to him, between his legs.  
Jay: Lots of buttons.  
Samira: Designed to delay and enhance the pleasure.  
Jay: Probably motivates grooms to just lift up the skirt.  
Samira: As you so enterprisingly did.  
Jay unbuttons the dress. Sliding his hands around in front under the dress as he unbuttons it, stroking her breasts, softly pinching her nipples.  
Jay: Leave your stockings on, put that veil thing back on. Wrap it around you.  
Samira: Orders? Maybe we should have had Mr. Wainwright put obedience in my vows.  
Jay: Not necessary.  
Jay: Leave the medallion on your forehead. I like it.  
Samira: Sounds like orders.  
Samira undresses. Puts her wedding dress over one of the chairs.  
Samira walks back over to the bed with her long organdy shawl around her and the medallion still on her forehead.  
Samira: I need a stool to get on this bed.  
Jay gets off the bed, picks her up, puts her back on the bed.  
Jay: A sus ordenes.  



	34. The day after and a surprise visit

The next morning they doze in each other's arms.  
Samira: Don't you think we should talk about this parenthood thing before I conceive? I mean you have a one bedroom flat. Where would we put a baby?  
Jay: Talk about it after you conceive. Isn't that what you did before?  
Samira: Last time I was pregnant was different. It was an accident.  
Jay: Was it?  
Jay gets up. Showers. Comes out a towel around his waist. Sits at the table. Checks his phone.  
Samira: Anything from Terry?  
Jay: No.  
Samira goes in to the bathroom. Comes out wrapped in a huge fluffy robe. Picks up her dress, hangs it up. Hangs up Jay's clothes.  
Jay: Domestic. Nice. I didn't know you knew how to hang up clothes.  
Samira: Amelia will come tomorrow and take our wedding clothes to the flat. We can decide later what to do with them.  
Samira: Do you want to eat here or go up to the castle? We are providing a brunch for any guests still here. In the hall. We could go up and see our friends.  
Jay: Yesterday is a bit of a blur for me. I'd like to see Gale and Jim and Nitin before they leave.  
Samira: I would like to go up. We don't leave till tomorrow. Nice way to begin. With our friends. We can be relaxed today.  
Jay: Smart casual is it?  
Samira: Turbans and jeans and boots I think.  
Jay: Medallions and veils too?  
Jay: Come here.  
He takes her in his arms. Kisses her.  
Jay:Obscure object of desire. So much desire.  
Samira: We have time now. Lots of time.  
Jay looks sad: You know you never know. Someone can leave in the morning of an ordinary day and never come home.  
Samira: You are thinking of your mom.  
Jay: Wish she could have been here.  
Samira: I wish that too.  
Jay: I wish she could know I found someone. Wish she could have seen you yesterday. She would have loved the way you looked. Your medallion.  
Jay: Would you wear your medallion today? I like the way you look in it.  
Samira: Okay. The medallion. Wear your turban then. With the feather  
Jay laughs: Uh, the feather might still be a little damp.  
Samira: Well, the turban at least.  
Samira dresses in jeans and a t-shirt then wraps herself in her veil-shawl. Puts on the medallion.  
Jay dresses in jeans, t shirt, puts the feather back in the turban, puts on his boots.  
Just as they turn to go to the door to leave, there is a knock.  
Jay opens the door.  
A man in suit in his early 50's is standing there.  
Man: I'm Dr. Meghwar. You married my daughter yesterday. Without my consent.  
Jay: Uh, yes sir, I guess I did.  
Samira stands wide-eyed and silent.  
Dr. Meghwar to Samira: You have embarrassed your mother saying on the BBC that she threatened to drink bleach.  
Samira: Yes sir. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.  
Dr. Meghwar: You two are leaving. You are going to Venice.  
Jay: Yes sir tomorrow. We are.  
Dr. Meghwar: When you return, Samira, bring your new husband to see us, your mother and me. And you must apologize to your mother for the bleach comment.  
Jay: Sir we are going to breakfast now. Up at the castle. Would you care to join us?  
Dr. Meghwar: No thank you.  
Dr. Meghwar to Jay: Your father is very well thought of. He was the ambassador to Turkey for a time.  
Jay: Thank you sir. Yes he was.  
Dr. Meghwar: Your father is related to Reza Pahlavi.  
Jay: Yes sir. To that family.  
Dr. Meghwar: Your great grandfather was Ghurka.  
Jay: Yes sir.  
Dr. Meghwar: Your sister is a physician.  
Jay: Yes sir. She is a paediatrician.  
Dr. Meghwar: Your mother though she was arrested.  
Jay: Yes sir. Many times. She was an activist. You know she is dead sir. She was killed a Kings Cross July 7.  
Dr. Meghwar: Yes. I know. Terrible the attacks.  
Jay: Yes sir. My mother's death was very difficult for our family.  
Dr. Meghwar: Samira, your brother is gone. You are gone. Your mother misses you. Please when you come back from Venice, come to see us. You and your new husband.  
Dr. Meghwar: Call me at the office first, Samira. I will need to prepare your mother.  
Samira looks at Jay. He nods.  
Samira: Yes sir.  
Dr. Meghwar extends his hand to Jay and Jay takes his hand. They shake. Dr. Meghwar leans quickly toward Samira and kisses her on the cheek. Then he turns and walks away leaving Jay and Samira standing in the doorway.  
Jay looks at Samira. Samira looks at jay.  
Jay: Well that was a surprise.  
Samira: Shock.  
Jay: Never know what's next with you. Or with your family. Do you think Hassan will pop up next?  
Samira: I wish he would. 84 


End file.
